Self Sacrifice
by darkiceone
Summary: She knew only pain, yet her heart and soul were still pure. Her brothers had made sure of that. But what happens when she must give up everything just to save those she loves? Will she give up the jewel or her love? Rind and find out. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

She and her brothers were sitting before the head of the house. She couldn't help but smile; knowing that today was the day she and her brothers were free from a life in the orphanage. _'Finally, no more fights for food, no more demons trying to claim me and most of all no more abusive foster parents.' _She thought as she reached for the pen. Once she had finished signing the papers, she looked up and asked, "Is that it Ayume-sama?"

"This was the last document you had to sign. Here is the address and keys to your new home. Remember, you must stay in school." Ayume replied.

"We know…do you know if we were haired?" the long raven haired girl asked.

"You were the only one that got the job Kagome. Your brothers will have to find one on their own." Ayume answered.

"Well that sucks." The orange haired, green tipped neko-hanyou hissed. **(A/N: I think that's how you spell cat…any way they're cat hanyou's.) **

"Yeah, how the hell are we suppose to help our sister with bills?" the green haired, orange tipped neko-hanyou added.

"Would you two shut it…Ayume, thank you for the help." Kagome stated as she stood up with her big yellow bag.

'You three best stay out of trouble." Ayume warned.

"Don't worry, we will Ayume-sama." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, we'll find a job before the week is up."

"I am sure you two will. Now I suggest you take your leave before it gets to late. The care will not wait long." Ayume stated.

After hugging the elderly woman, Kagome followed her brother out of the orphanage and got into the car. The house they were being provided for was a small, one story, and one bath room and two bed room house. As they road in silence, Kag0me stared out the window and watched at the demon's and humans walked in and out of buildings. _'The western lands…my home. The dog demon kingdom…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.' _Kagome thought as she enjoyed he ride.

"We're finally free." She heard one of her brothers say.

"Don't I know it. But now we have to find a job." His twin brother added.

"Yeah, lucky sis…she got hired." They both stated at the same time.

"Would you two shut up! I'm trying to think." Kagome hissed.

"Sorry sis." The two stated once more.

"Dai…Roku…just don't worry about it. I've got everything covered." Kagome said.

"We know." Dai replied.

"We're just worried about you." Roku added. **(A/N: roku is ****NOT ****Miroku. He is one of the two brothers from the fourth movie.) **

The rest of the car ride was left in silence. Kagome had no idea how her two brothers were allowed to stay in the dog demo n lands but she didn't care. She was glad to have them at her side. _'I have no idea where I would be if it wasn't for these two idiots.' _Kagome thought as she got out of the car. Once they reached the front door she turned to her brother and said, "Well…this is where we're starting our new life."

"Just open the fucking door." Roku hissed.

"Sorry sis but he has to go." Dai explained.

"Oh, well he is going to have to wait because I have to find the house key." Kagome teased.

"Kagome!" Roku whined.

Not wanting to upset hi, Kagome quickly opened the door and let him run into find the bath room. Meanwhile, Kagome and Dai set their things down and began to uncover all of the furniture. By the time they were done, Roku had already checked out the whole house and had already uncovered all of the dowers in the rooms. As Kagome let herself all to the floor, she looked at her brothers and asked, "Now what? We have no food and I don't know my way around this neighborhood yet."

"Well, we could always go out to eat." Roku suggested.

"Or you can go and take a look around while we go and buy groceries." Dai suggested.

"Umm…that could work…I have to go and pick up our college applications anyway." Kagome answered.

"Great…come on Roku." Dai said.

"Hold it…I'm making you guys a list. I don't want to be eating ramen for a month." Kagome hissed as she sat up.

"Damn." The two hissed.

"You two know I don't like ramen that much." Kagome said as she made her list. "Just get me these things and I'll be happy."

"Can we use the left over for ramen?" Dai asked.

"Yeah, but you have to save three hundred for the college applications." Kagome answered.

"We'll save it. Come on Dai. Let's go." Roku said before the two ran out of the house.

After stretching out her muscles, Kagome got up and walked out of the house with the key in hand. As she walked down the streets she couldn't believe that she was finally out. She was finally free to live with her two brothers and she was finally free from the hellish life she had in the orphanage. Just as she turned the corner, Kagome stopped in her tracks and was amazed by the school. _'Damn…this school is hug.' _She thought as she stared at the university before her. _'Well…I'd better find the office of admissions before they close.' _Kagome told herself as she began to walk again.

Meanwhile Dai and Roku waited in line to see the Lord of the western lands. They knew that it had to be quick because they still needed to go and get the groceries that Kagome had entrusted them. Just as they were about to get out of line, two dog demon guards came up to them and said, "The lord will see you two next."

"Thank you." They stated as they gave a bow before following the two guards. As soon as they entered the throne room, Roku and Dai bowed before stepping closer to the lord. It had been this lord that had allowed them to live here instead of the southern kingdom. Once they reached their limits, Dai and Roku bowed their heads and waited to be spoken to. Although they were neko hanyou's they still knew the ways of the inu demons.

"Dai, Roku, I would like for you both to meet my two son's. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"It is our pleasure to meet you both Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha." The two brothers replied.

"Tell us, why have you come? My father has already allowed you citizenship in our lands. What is it you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Our lords, we have come to ask for your permission to mark our sister." Dai replied.

"If we are allowed to mark her we would be siblings by blood and by heart." Roku added.

"Inuyasha leaned in to face his brother and asked, "What the hell are they talking about" in a low whisper.

"It's a neko demon thing. They can mark anyone whom they see as pack with the claws. They drink her blood and she will allow their blood to heal her wounds." Sesshomaru explained in a low whisper.

"Dai…Roku…you tow are both hanyou's however should you both mark her, she will turn into a neko hanyou as well." Lord Inutaisho replied.

"We understand, however we have been though a lot together. We know that she will not mind." Dain stated.

"If anything she will be happy." Roku added.

"Very well then." Lord Inutaisho stated as he turned to face his youngest son.

"Thank you my lord." Both Dai and Roku stated before walking out.

Once the two hanyou's were gone, Lord Inutaisho turned to his sons and said, "You both shall take my place. Your mother and I have a meeting with the lord of the eastern lands."

"Yes sir." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say.

Meanwhile Dai and Roku entered their house only to see their sister waling out of the bath room in nothing but a towel. As they walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away, Kagome followed her brothers and asked, "What took you two so long?"

"We had to make one quick stop at the mansion." Dai answered.

"We had to talke with Lord Inutaisho." Roku added.

"What about? I thought you guys were already done with your check ins." Kagome said as she helped.

"We are." Roku answered.

"We just needed to get his permission." Dai added.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked up to face her brothers. "Permission for what?"

"To mark you as our sister." Dai answered.

"Only there is a chance that you might become a neko hanyou like us." Roku added.

"Oh…well what did he say?" Kagome replied as she began to place the last of the ramen cups in a cabinet.

"You wouldn't mind?" Dai asked.

"Do you have to ask? What do I have to do?" Kagome answered.

"Just lie down on your stomach and don't move." Roku stated.

Meanwhile, Lord Inutaisho and his mate, Lady Izayoi, sat deep in thought. They needed this treaty but they didn't want to upset their sons. Izayoi turned to her mate and looked into his eyes. _'So love, you too think that this is for the best.' _She thought as she turned to face the Lord of the eastern lands to ask, "When do you plan to put this plan into motion?"

"I want to give it four months before I bring the miko's that live here to my lands." He answered.

"Lord Higurashi, you are engaged and you have a son. Why look for your daughter now?" Lord Inutaisho asked.

"I'm ill, and I have no idea how long I have. I want to see my daughter before I die. I want a Higurashi to take my throne." Lord Higurashi answered.

"I see, and you wish your daughter to marry one of my sons. Why?" Lard Izayoi asked.

"Your son's are good men, I have no time to find a capable husband for her." He explained.

"We understand, both our son's shall be sent to the eastern kingdom when all the miko's here are taken to you in four months." Lord Inutaisho stated.

**A/N: well there you have it…the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Flames are welcomed. **

**Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up and slowly got out of bed. She knew that she had passed out but she also knew that she had to go to work. After getting dressed and leaving breakfast for her brothers, Kagome grabbed the house key and left. _'God…please don't tell me that I'm going to have a prevented boss.' _She thought as she walked down the streets. After fifteen minutes of walking, Kagome walked into the small gas station and said, "I just got hired, what do I have to do?"

"Hello, my name is Eri. I was told that I had to train you and give you a uniform." The eighteen year old inu- demon stated.

"Well I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Eri." Kagome replied as she shook her hand.

"Same here. So this is the register and…"Eri said as she began to explain the things Kagome should be doing. After two hours of being shown what to do and how to do things Kagome was taken to the back and given her uniform.

**(A/N: Sorry about the whole back and forward stuff.) **

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down in pure horror. Never in their wildest dreams would they have every thought that their parents would do this to them. They had been in the middle of an enjoyable breakfast when they had been told. Finally, when the silence got to much to bare, Lord Inutaisho cleared his throat and said, "There is no other choice."

"I'm sorry boys but this has to be done." Lady Izayoi added.

"So we don't have a say in the matter?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone.

'_How the hell can he be so calm about this?' _Inuyasha thought.

"No, not unless you or Inuyasha volunteer to do this the two of you will have to go to the eastern lands." Inutaisho answered as he continued to eat his meal in peace.

"Are you kidding me?! I have a girlfriend at school! What the hell am I suppose to tell her?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha! I have raised you better than that." Izayoi hissed.

"What of our studies?" Sesshomaru asked.

'The university has already been informed. Any miko will not be allowed to start this semester." He replied.

"This is bull shit!" Inuyasha growled as he kept a tight hold on Tetsusiga.

"Inuyasha if you so much as raise your voice at us one more time so help me god I will shut you up." Izayoi growled.

"Feh." Was all he said.

"In any case, you two shall start taking your roles seriously from now on. Tomorrow we are announcing a ball that will properly present you two to your people." Inutaisho stated.

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru stated in a cold voice before he began to eat his meal.

Unable to take it, Inuyasha excused himself and went straight to his room. He couldn't believe this; his parents were making him leave a life he had wanted since he was born. A normal life where he wasn't royalty but just a regular hanyou attending college. Now he was one of the two heirs of the western lands. Now he was going to have to worry about the lands food supply, and about other countries that were not his ally. "This sucks."

"What sucks dear cousin?" a males voice was heard.

"Did you know about this Miroku?" Inuyasha growled.

"Know about what? I've barely wok up just right now." Miroku answered.

"Then why are you in my room?" Inuyasha replied as he let himself fall on to his bed.

"Oh, I heard you yelling. So care to explain." Miroku answered.

"I'm not going to college with you anymore. I'm engaged and I have to learn as much as I can about running a kingdom." Inuyasha explained as he took in a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Ouch, what about Yura? Aren't you two dating? Why is your dad giving control to you instead of Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

"Idiot, Sesshomaru and I are engaged to the same girl. She gets to choose who she wants after we meet. Lord Higurashi is going to find his daughter in four months." Inuyasha explained as he sat up. "Now I have to break it off with Yura and drop out of college."

"Damn…do you need a ride…I know another way out of this place that isn't guarded." Miroku offered.

"Mind as well, but I'll drop out tomorrow." Inuyasha growled.

"Great…so where do you want to go? Kai?" Miroku asked as he began to use his fake name.

"First of all I need to get some gas and then we'll head over to the mall." Inuyasha growled.

"Sure, come on, I know a great and cheap place to get gas." Miroku replied.

After sneaking out of the castle, Inuyasha and Miroku climbed into Inuyasha's hidden car and drove off. As they sped through the streets, Inuyasha and Miroku popped in a C of HIM and jammed out. _'Uh just my luck.' _Inuyasha thought as he parked the car next to the gas pump. Miroku turned to where he had his eyes fixed only to realize that he had accidently put is best friend, and cousin in a worst mood. Miroku turned to 'Kai' and asked, "Do you want me to go pay for the gas?"

"No, it's cool. I can let out my frustration out on the slut." Inuyasha growled as he slammed the car door shut.

"Ok but you better not take long!" Miroku yelled out.

"I won't." Kai called back.

Kagome had just finished refilling the cigarettes and was about to check on the hot dog machine when she heard the door open. Thinking that he was going to look for something to buy, Kagome kept her back turned and continued to restock the selves. Just as she reached for the next type of cigarette, she heard a low growl say, "Kikiyo you bitch. You better not be making me wait you slut."

Kagome quickly turned around, put on a fake smile and said, "I'm sorry sir but my name is Kagome. How can I help you?"

"Cut the crap you bitch. Just give me twenty four dollars worth of gas." He growled as he threw the money at her face.

Unable to take his rudeness, Kagome looked him right in the eye before saying, "Listen you dog…one I'm not part dog demon. Secondly my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Now leave and get out of my sight before I knock you out." As she began to glow a dark blue color.

"Sorry about that." He stated as he turned around to walk out. Just as he was about to walk out he was stopped when he heard her say, "Don't worry about it. You must have had a long morning."

Inuyasha turned around to see her putting the money into the cash register. After staring at her for a while, Inuyasha walked over to the front desk and asked, "Why'd you forgive me so quickly?"

"I can relate. You've had a long day and I probably reminded you of some cheating ex. I would have done the same thing." Kagome explained.

"When are you out?" he asked.

"Uh…first of all I don't know your name. Secondly I have to go home after this." Kagome replied.

"I'm Kia and if you'd like I can give you a ride home."

"Well Kai…I'm flattered and all but does this have something to do with me looking like your ex?" Kagome asked.

"No, your scent is just driving me wild." He growled in a low husky voice.

"Kai! I'm glad to see that your finally over that slut." Eri was heard as she came from the back.

"Hey Eri." Kai replied as he tried to get control over himself. _'Her scent is driving me wild…who is she?' _

"Where's Miroku? He hasn't called me since our last date." Eri asked.

"Don't know, Eri when is she out?" Kai answered.

"Oh yeah, Kagome your free to go. I was only suppose to train you today, sorry for keeping you." Eri stated as she turned to face her new co-worker.

"Thanks…I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Kagome replied as she punched out.

"Later guys." Eri said in a teasing voice.

After buying a water bottle, Kagome followed Kai out to his car where she saw some guy trying to hide in the back seat. After getting in, Kagome put her seat belt on and turned to face the monk in the back seat. After a while of just staring at him, Kagome was brought out of though when she heard Kai say, "We're out of the gas satiation."

"Thanks man. That was close." He said as he sat up only to be surprised by Kagome.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Hello there and who are you?" Miroku asked once he realized that this girl was not Kikiyo. This girls skin was a lot livelier and not as pale as Kikiyo's skin is. This girl had warm eyes and a kind smile.

"I'm Kagome and you are?"

"He's Miroku and he better watch his fucking hands." Kai growled.

"What do you…" Kagome tailed off as she felt a hand rub her up and inner thigh. Before Kia or Miroku could react, Miroku was thrown out the back window while Kagome glowed a dangerous dark blue color. "I'll walk the rest of the way home." Kagome hissed as she got out of the car.

But before Inuyasha could stop her, he found himself unable to move. This girl, this miko had been able to paralyze him without touching him. After making sure that he would not be able to 

track her, Kagome removed the spell she had placed on Kai and ran home. _'he may not be able to pick up my scent but he did see which way I went.' _Kagome thought as she ran into an ally and took a short cut after turning into her neko-hanyou form.

Meanwhile Miroku opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. _'Damn…I didn't even pick up any sign that she was a miko until that blast.' _ He thought as he picked himself off he floor. Just as he had managed to stand up, Miroku turned to find his cousin glaring at him while he healed himself from the cuts that the broken glass had given him. After growing tried of being stared at, Miroku closed his eyes and said, "First of all I didn't know she was a miko and secondly I didn't think you really wanted to date her since she looks like HER."

"Just get in the fucking car. Oh and your paying for the window." Kai growled as he got back into the driers seat. Once Miroku was in the car the two sped off in the opposite direction that Kagome had gone in.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I will not be posting up the next chapter until I have at least five reviews. That's not that much but still. Flames are welcomed as well. Take care. **

**Darkiceone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting home, Kagome walked up to her room and got changed into some 'at home' clothing. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and was about to start on dinner when she heard the front door open. Acting as if she didn't hear anything, Kagome pulled out a chopping knife and began to cut up the mean she was preparing. Just as she was about to put the meat in the cooking pan, Kagome heard her brother Roku yell out, "I got in! I got in!"

"We got in! We got in!" Dai added to his brothers sudden outburst.

"Would you two shut it!" Kagome hissed. She had stayed in her hanyou form and was not planning on changing anytime soon.

However her wishes were soon ignored when she heard the two run into the kitchen and toward her. Not wanting to get burn, Kagome moved away from the stove before she felt one of her two brothers grab her and sit her down. Kagome turned to her brothers and said, "I've had a long day and I don't feel like messing around. So let me go."

"Here open it." Dai said as he handed her the letter.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's the congratulations letter from the university. Open it." Roku answered.

Completely forgetting about her shitty day, Kagome quickly opened the letter and began to read what they ad sent her. Confused by their sister's changed in mood, Dai and Roku took a few steps back as they watched her aura flare up. After reading the entire letter, Kagome placed the paper down and closed her eyes. As she took even and steady breaths, her aura began to die down until no one could feel her miko powers. Dai and Roku turned to face each other before facing their sister. When she still wouldn't say anything the two stared at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in." Kagome whispered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dai asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, but I can't start this semester. By order of the Lord." Kagome hissed as she slowly stood up and went back to cooking.

"Did they say why?" Roku asked.

"No, but I'm going to go and pay those bastards a visit." Kagome hissed.

"Uh, how about you go and take a long, VERY relaxing bath and we'll cook dinner." Dai offered as he gently moved her away from the stove.

"Fine, but you better not burn down the house." Kagome hissed before walking out of the kitchen and back to her room to gather her clothing.

"I guess her first day sucked." Roku stated.

"Shut up and help me with dinner." Dai hissed.

"Fine…but I'm not going to set the table." Roku stated.

"Yes you are because of what you said!" Kagome yelled back as she got into the bath room.

Kagome quickly got out of her clothing and got in the shower. As the freezing water hit her skin she had developed this habit long time ago and had already gotten use to it. She had no idea why, but the cold water always calmed her down. After an hour long bath, Kagome walked out in nothing but a towel and went to join her brothers for dinner. After taking her seat, Kagome looked up and asked, "What?"

"Uh, usually you put cloth on before you come to eat." Roku stated.

"Well I'm hungry." Kagome stated.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do now?" Dai asked as he began to eat his meal.

"I'm going over to the university before work. I'm going to see what the hell is going on." Kagome answered.

"In other words, you're going to go and beat the shit out of people until they let you start with us." Roku stated.

"No, I'm just going to talk." Kagome replied in an innocent voice.

"No, you're just going to go and beat someone and you know it." Dai stated.

"Yeah, well I didn't do all that work for nothing. I want a good job. I want to be able to support my family when I have one." Kagome stated.

Both Roku and Dai dropped their chop sticks and froze. Had they really heard right? Had their sister really said that she would take a mate and have a family? Kagome had always been cold and had always told them that she would never take a god demon as a mate. Noticing their silence and stillness, Kagome took in a calming breath and looked up only to meet her brothers shocked faces. "Now what?" she asked.

"So you changed your mind?" Roku asked.

"You're actually going to take a mate?" Dai added.

"Are you two idiots?! There ARE some demons that have no intention on taking a mate. I'll just use them and raise my kids on my own." Kagome stated in a calm voice before she looked at her meal.

"You're the crazy one. Do you have any IDEA as to how people will look at you?" Dai hissed.

"Shut up Dai." Roku hissed before he turned to his saddened sister to say, "You wouldn't be alone. You'd have me."

"Thanks Roku. I'm going to bed." Kagome said in her usual calm voice as she stood up and left.

As soon as Kagome was out of ear shot, Roku turned angry eyes to his older brother. Before he could say anything Dai had clawed him across the face and said, "What the hell are you thinking?! If she does that she'll be constantly attacked and would be looked at in disgust!"

"What were you thinking brother? When you snapped at her you only confirmed her fear. That we would leave her alone for what she did." Roku growled as he clawed his brother.

"I wouldn't…" Dai whispered as he thought back to her words and to his reaction. Dai looked away and took in a deep breath.

"Just go and talk to her. I'll clean up." Roku said as he whipped away the blood.

"Thanks." Dai said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Dai had walked into the room only to find a sleeping Kagome. After thinking it through, Dai would let her sleep and would talk to her tomorrow when she got home from work. _'Sleep tight sis.' _Dai thought as he walked out of her room and to his own. The next morning Kagome put on a pair of black baggy pants and a fish next shirt. That's all she needed to wear for the day. _'I'll change into my work clothing later.' _Kagome thought as she wrote a note for her brothers before leaving the house. After leaving the note somewhere they would find it, Kagome left the house and took a cab to the university.

'_If I can't start classes just because I'm an orphan there is going to be hell to pay.' _Kagome thought angrily as she walked down the halls and to the registers office. Kagome had been so upset that she didn't even sense the two people that were following her. As soon as one of tem had lightly taped her, Kagome quickly grabbed their hand and flipped them over her shoulder before pinning them to the floor. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice say, "Damn, I'm glad Miroku was the one that tapped you."

"Uh, what are you two doing here? I didn't think I'd ever see you two again." Kagoem hissed in a very cat like way as she turned to face Kai.

"And here I thought that you were missing me." Kai replied in a fake hurt voice.

"Don't hold your breath. I have to go and see as to why I can't start classes this semester." Kagome explained as she began to walk away.

"I am sorry if I caught you off guard." Miroku said s he caught up to her.

"don't worry about it. So where are you off to anyway?" Kagome said as she turned to face Kai.

'Oh, well some shit came up so I can't go to school this semester. I'll be leaving the lands." Kai answered.

"Yeah, my cousin here fucked up." Miroku added.

But before Kagome could even ask, Kai asked, "What about you? What are you doing her?"

"Oh, well like I said before, I'm here to see why I can't start this semester. If it's a crappy reason someone is going to get hurt." Kagome answered in a calm voice.

"Well this should be interesting." Miroku whispered.

The rest of the walk was left in silence. AS soon as they entered the office, Kai picked up the form he needed to drop all of his classes. Kagome however, walked up to the front desk and waited for someone to get her. After tapping her foot for a short while, Kagome looked up to find a tall inu demon looking at her. Kagome locked eyes with her and said, "Hello."

"How can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"I want to know why I can't start this semester." Kagome hissed.

"Here, this is from the Lord himself. Now leave." The inu demon growled before she turned to leave.

"Bitch." Kagome hissed in a cat like tone as she could feel her new demon blood surface.

"Leave now before I throw you out." The inu demon growled as she kept her back turned while raising her demonic aura.

"I'd like to see you try." Kagome challenged as she used her miko energy.

"Ok…Kagome time to go." Miroku said as he quickly pulled Kagome out of the office.

"Come on…I'll give you a ride to work." Kai added as he tried to keep her from losing it.

"Stupid bitch…thanks but I need to go home and get changed first." Kagome replied as she slowly allowed Kai's aura to calm her down.

"It's ok…we got time to kill." Miroku answered.

But before Kagome could double check, the three of them were forced to stop waking when they heard a girl calling out to Kai. AS the girl got closer to them, Kagome could feel the girls aura trying to crush her and separate her from Kai's aura. However, when the girl reached them she glared at Kagome before she turned to Kai and said, "I heard you dumped that stupid human you were with. How about you take me out to eat."

"Hello kinky-ho." Miroku stated.

"Shut it you pathetic excuses for a monk." She hissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch? Last thing I heard you two were done and over with." Kagome hissed as she wrapped one hand with his.

"Fuck off Kikiyo." Inuyasha growled before he grabbed Kagome's hand and bragged Miroku and Kagome away.

After Kagome had gotten changed she left some money for her two brothers and told them not to wait up for her. After Inuyasha and Miroku had dropped Kagome off, they left back to park the car before they sneaked back into the castle. _'She better stay out of trouble.' _Kai thought as he got ready to go back to a life he hated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the halls of the castle. They were the two out of the three that knew all the secret doors and hidden passage ways. Just as they were about to enter Inuyasha's room, they were frozen on the spot when they heard Inuyasha's mother cold voice ask, "And where have you two been?"

"Uh…walking around the castle?" Miroku answered in an unsure voice.

"Mother…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked when he picked up the scent of fear and worry off of her.

"Your father needs to talk to you and Sesshomaru he is in his study." Izayoi stated.

"Yes mother…see you later Miroku." Inuyasha growled before ht turned and left.

Once he was out of ear shot, Miroku turned to his aunt and asked, "He's going to be in a worse mood isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, you see Lord Higurashi is getting worse. The only one that has the power to completely heal him is his daughter. Izayoi answered as she turned to face Miroku. "He is leaving next month to the eastern kingdoms."

"But Aunt Izayoi, he isn't ready to go yet. Inuyasha just met a…"Miroku began only to be stopped by her words.

"I know…however if we do not wed them…the next in line and Lord Higurashi's new wife WILL declare war with us." Lady Izayoi replied.

"And it's up to them to fix this?" Miroku asked in a calm voice.

"One of them is destined to fall for the daughter. The only reason lady Higurashi was killed was because of her daughter is the reincarnation of Midoriku." Izayoi replied.

"I understand…I'll go see Inuyasha after he talks with uncle." Miroku stated.

"How do you know where he is going to be? He always disappears for a couple of days when things don't go his way." Izayoi replied.

"I just know." Miroku answered as he walked away.

'_With my luck this meeting is going to be hell.' _Inuyasha thought as he made his way to his father's study. It had been yours since he had seen his father as a father. All he saw his father as was as lord Inutaisho. AS he got closer to the room, Inuyasha could smell his brothers scent already in his father's office. If his brother was there then something was wrong. The last time he had the two in his office was before and during the war against the northern lands; the neko 

lands. Inuyasha quickly walked in and closed the door as he heard his father ask, "Where were you?"

"I was with Miroku dropping out of school. It's what you wanted isn't it?" Inuyasha answered as he took his place by his older brother.

Ignoring his son's answer, Inutaisho took in a deep breath and said, "The plan with the eastern kingdom have changed."

"We don't have to go anywhere?" Inuyasha asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, Lord Higurashi has gotten worse. Therefore all miko's are to be taken to the eastern kingdom in a month. Your ball shall be put off until you return. You both will leave a day after the miko's leave." Inutaisho explained.

"Will we need to pack our own clothing?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm manner.

"Yes, however you two shall be required to wear a bracelet that will keep you locked within the castle grounds." Inutaisho answered.

"Why the hell do we have too? I plan on staying in my room either way." Inuyasha growled out.

"Lord Higurashi soon to be wife does not wish to scare the villagers. Therefore you two WILL do as I say and you two WILL follow their rules and laws." Inutaisho growled in anger.

"Yes sir." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said.

"Good now go and get some rest. Tomorrow you both shall stand by me once more in the throne room." Inutaisho stated.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bowed in respect and said, "Yes Lord Inutaisho." Before they walked out.

After walking out of their fathers study, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru each went to their own rooms. However the two had already silently agreed to meet elsewhere. After making sure that all servants were to stay out of his room, Inuyasha jumped out his bed room window and over to a nearby tree. Inuyasha quickly got on the roof and made sure that he wasn't seen as he easily entered their hidden room. He and his brother had first found it as a small closet only to make it bigger. Once he was sure no one was looking, Inuyasha pushed the fourth brick from the bottom of the chimney and waited for the door to open.

Inuyasha entered the room and turned around only to find a small girl sleeping on the small bed they had made. What confused him the most was the fact that this girl had his brother's scent and was wearing one of his brothers shirts. But before he could even try to wake the sleeping girl, the sound of the second hidden door opening came to his ears. Inuyasha turned around only to see 

Miroku claiming into the room. Miroku looked at the girl, than at Inuyasha and asked, "Who's the girl?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"If you wake her up I will hurt you." Sesshomaru was heard as he entered the same way Inuyasha had used.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother gently shake her up.

"Rin…Rin you must wake up." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he tried to get her to wake up.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru? I thought you were going to be gone longer." The small girl replied as she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Uh fluffy? Who's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Upon hearing another's voice, Rin jumped out of bed and into Sesshomaru's arms. She was told that no one would find them here. That she was safe here. Rin felt Sesshomaru slowly wrap his arms and his aura around her. As she slowly began to relax, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I'm sorry, I really was quiet."

"I know…but these are my brother and cousin. They won't tell anyone." Sesshomaru whispered as he slowly used his aura to put her back to sleep. She still needed her rest and he only wanted to wake her just long enough for her to meet the two.

"Nice to meet you." Rin said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Like wise." Both Miroku and Inuyasha stated.

Once she was sound asleep, Sesshomaru lowered her back on the bed and covered her up. After having his cousin place a barrier around the sleeping girl, the three of them walked to the small table and sat down. Inuyasha stared at his brother with curiosity. But before he or Miroku could ask, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said, "Rin is my claimed I have yet to mark her."

"Where did you find her?" Miroku asked.

"I found her close to the wolfs. She was dead when I found her." Sesshomaru answered.

"You used Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked in shock. So far neither one of them had been able to master or even use it.

"Yes, Tenseiga begged me to save her. Now why are we meeting?" Sesshomaru answered as he turned to look at the sleeping girl.

"Right, so when are you guys leaving?" Miroku asked.

"In a month." Inuyasha growled.

"Tell us Miroku. What did our mother tell you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"It would seem that the only heir to the eastern lands is the reincarnation fo Midoriku. And Inuyasha is the only one destined to fall in love with her. They are sending you so that you can find a strong mate of your own." Miroku answered.

"Wait…how did you find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aunt Izayoi told me about the reincarnation art. AS for the only ou part, I picked that on my own. I mean think about it…why else would fluffy here find his mate a month before you all leave." Miroku explained.

"Wait…does this mean that this wench is going to know where the shikon no tama is hidden?" Inuyasha asked.

"This could be troublesome should Naraku find out, he will have the power to take over all of the lands." Sesshomaru stated.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked. "Would I really have to mate with this wench?"

"Sorry inu but we have to worry about that later." Miroku stated.

"Oh and why is that monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because first we need to figure out where we're going to leave Sesshomaru's claimed once he leaves." Miroku answered.

Silence quickly filled the room. Sesshomaru hadn't even thought about that. He'd figure that she could just stay here in their secret room. _'That is nonsense…she would have no food here.' _Sesshomaru thought as he unknowingly stood up and walked over to Rin. Miroku Quickly lowered the barrier as he and Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru lift the sleeping girl into his arms. Once Rin was in his arms, Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her warm. Sesshomaru then looked up to Miroku and asked, "Would you be able to care for her?"

"Sorry fluffy but Aunt Izayoi has something planned for me." Miroku answered.

"Do you know any friends that would keep her safe?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, you two are the only ones I would trust her with." Sesshomaru answered.

"Would you trust anyone that we know?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Who are you…wait. Fluffy we do know someone." Inuyasha replied.

"I want to meet this person beforehand." Sesshomaru stated.

"Fine, Miroku stay with sister Rin while I take Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"I suggest you act like a gentleman around my mate to be." Sesshomaru growled as he sat her down.

"I will not do or say anything shameful to my cousin." Miroku said in a serious voice.

"Just make sure she doesn't push herself." Sesshomaru stated before he turned to his brother to say, "Let's go."

"Right" Inuyasha replied. After sneaking out of the castle and back to Inuyasha's car the two left to go see the one person Inuyasha knew he could trust. After telling Sesshomaru to use his cover name, Inuyasha sped off knowing if he didn't see her at work that he could find her at home.

**A/N: hoe you all don't mind but I want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to have a strong bond. Please let me know what you think so far. **

**Darkiceone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dai and Roku had been in the living room watching TV. Their sister had gotten home a few hours ago and was currently up in her room getting changed. They knew that she hadn't had a good day so the two would wait for her to come to them. Kagome had just finished getting back into her black pants and black fish net when she felt a familiar aura at the door. Dai turned to his brother and said, "Get it before sis gets mad."

"You get it." Roku hissed.

"How about the two of you open the door!" Kagome was heard as she tried to pick up her hair.

Dai and Roku both got up and made their way to the door. As they got closer to the door the scent hit them and they knew who it was at the door. The two quickly opened the door and came face to face with the two lords. But before any of the four of them could say anything Kagome stood between her two brothers and smiled at the inu hanyou before saying, "Come on in Kai. Sorry about my brothers…they'll a little slow."

"Kai?" both Dai and Roku repeated.

"Yeah, he is just a friend so don't get all over protective brothers on me. Who's he?" Kagome replied as she pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome. This is my brother Riku. Riku this is Kagome." Kai stated in a slow manner so that the two neko hanyou brothers would get the hint.

"Is he trying to counter you?" Dai asked as he played along.

"No, we're just friends." Kagome answered as she let them in.

"Oh, that's good." Roku stated.

"Anyway, what brings you and your brother here anyway?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

'We short of need your help." Kai answered.

"Help with what?" both Dai and Roku asked at the same time.

"Roku! Dai! Just leave us alone or shut it!" Kagome hissed as she used her link between them to slightly drain them.

"It's alright. We will need all the help." Riku stated.

"Wait; is the favor for Kai or for you?" Kagome asked.

"Does it matter?" Dai asked.

"No, I just want to know." Kagome answered.

"My brother needs you to protect his claimed just until we get back. The lord I sending us away and she has nowhere to go." Kai said.

"Umm… why doesn't she stay at you're guys place?" Kagome asked.

"The lord doesn't know about her. All demons are to report to the lord before they take a mate but there is a slight chance that he will disapprove of my claimed." Riku answered.

"Ok, when are you bringing her by?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Just like that?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I don't care if he's the lord or not, if they love each other they have the right to be together. When you come back I can give you a seal so that only those you want will know you have a mate." Kagome explained. "Now, how old is she and is she big enough to wear my cloth?"

"She's big enough, we'll drop her off tomorrow." Kai answered as he stood up.

"K…Dai, Roku…show them out. I have to go and add another futon in my room." Kagome said.

"K." the two brother said.

After shaking Kai's and Riku's hands, Kagome walked away and to her room. Once they were sure that she was out of ear shot, Dai and Roku quickly turned to face the two and bowed. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded their heads and waited for them do get up. Once they were up, Sesshomaru looked at the two and said, "Not a word."

"We won't say anything but you should know…" Dai replied.

"That our sister is being taken to the eastern lands as well." Roku added.

"Just protect my mate to be and we'll protect your sister." Sesshomaru growled.

"Just make sure that she doesn't stay here. Our father will imprison her if he finds out she did not go." Inuyasha added.

"We will…good bye." Dai and Roku replied at the same time

Once the two were gone, Dai and Roku walked into the kitchen and made some ramen for the three of them. By the time they had finished making the ramen, Kagome was done and sitting in between her two brothers. As Kagome began to eat, she began to feel a little weir. Thinking 

nothing of it, Kagome used her miko energy to settle her aura before she turned to her brothers and stared at them. Roku quickly turned away while Dai looked up to face his sister. Once he had made eye contact, Dai smiled and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Roku…brother…way won't you look at me?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"I just can't." Roku answered as he kept his head down while opening the link with his twin brother. 'Help me!'

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Dai looked down at his food and said, "Because of the scent of arousal you let out when you saw that Kai guy."

Upon hearing this Kagome spit her food out and glared at her two brothers. After cleaning up the mess she had made, Kagome went up to her room and picked her hair up in a high pony tail before tying a black ridden to her hair. As she walked out of her room, Kagome run into Roku only to find him submitting to her. Kagome smiled and said, "I'll be back…I have to go and see Ayume-sama today. Don't wait up. I found another job so I'm going straight to it."

"Does Dai know?" Roku asked as he began to act like normal.

"He does now, Dai would you come here." Kagome said as she waited for her other brother to appear.

"Sorry sis." Dai said.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to bed early since school starts tomorrow and keep the place clean. I'll just be getting home by the time you two leave for school." Kagome said.

"K…just stay safe." Dai replied.

"I will...oh and I know who I'm going to use to become a mother." Kagome said before she ran out.

Once they were on castle ground, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to go check up on Rin and Miroku only to find them sitting down like two girls. Miroku was sitting on the floor in front of Rin while Rin was sitting behind him, on a chair to make her look taller. What made them freeze however was the fact that Miroku was acting like a girl while Rin fixed his hair. Unable to look away, Inuyasha stared as the two and asked, "What the hell?" "Hey Inu…Miroku said that he wanted a hair cut but not that short. I'm putting the rest of it in a pony tail." Rin spoke as she kept her had down.

"I see…Rin are you almost done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" Rin answered.

"Inuyasha…Miroku…could you kindly leave us." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sure, come on Miroku. Let's go and find my mom." Inuyasha said.

"What about my scent on Miroku? Won't they ask him anything?" Rin asked as she jumped into the demon Lord's arms.

"On second thought…let's go to the beach." Miroku stated.

"That would be a wise choice." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a fear filled voice.

Upon smelling her fear, Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her and led her to the bed. Once he was relaxed enough, Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her and allowed her ot move so that the two of them were comfortable. Once she was sure that he was calm, Rin took her favorite spot and wrapped her arms around his waist. This demon, this man, had given her life back and didn't even ask for anything in return. However she had asked to stay by his side for as long as he wanted her. Noticing her smile, Sesshomaru grinned and asked, "What are you thinking about girl?"

"Nothing, so when are we leaving? Miroku told me that I was moving." Rin answered.

Sesshomaru froze, he had no idea what he was going to tell her or if she would even like the idea. _'I'm going to skin that monk alive.' _He thought as he let out a low growl. Rin however had recognized his silence as a bad sing and quickly pulled away. When Sesshomaru felt Rin pulling away he used his tail to keep her still as he heard Rin ask, "Where are you going to take me?" as she thought, _'did you already get tired of me?' _

"I have not grown tired of you Rin. However my father is sending me to the eastern kingdom to find a mate." Sesshomaru explained. "So you shall be living with one of my brother's friends."

"Oh…well…ok…as long as your happy." Rin said as she hid her pain and hurt. _'I guess he doesn't love me…what's the point of living if the only man I'll love doesn't love me back?' _

"Rin…I shall return with no mate or claimed." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled her closer.

As Rin left Sesshomaru's tail pull her and hold her, she couldn't help but to feel turned on. Sesshomaru had pulled her so close that he could feel her breath on his chest as she looked away. Once she felt that he would no longer pull her closer, Rin kept her head down and asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru forced Rin to look up at him. Rin quickly took in a deep breath at the look he was giving her. Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru slammed his lips against hers. Without a second thought, Rin rapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his only to 

fuel his lust. Once Rin felt his hard member on her mid thigh, she pulled away ad asked, "What about your father? Won't he be able to tell?"

"Don't worry Rin…my father will not know of this." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru…I want…to…I need you…but please…wait." Rin whispered as her mind began to work again.

Understanding where Rin was coming from, Sesshomaru kept her close to him but used the bed sheets to cover them up. Tonight, was like any other night. Sesshomaru and Rin slept in each other's arms knowing that they would be left alone. As Rin slept, Sesshomaru's demon blood remained on guard knowing that he would always have to stay alert if he wanted his woman to stay at his side forever.

**A/N: Well…what do you think…anyway, I hope you are liking the story so for. Please let me know what you think. Oh and I will not be posting another chapter until I have received five new reviews. **

**Darkiceone**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You fucking idiots!" Kagome roared as she ran around the house with nothing but pants and a bra on. "I told you two to fucking wake me if I wasn't up by noon! It's two o'clock and I'm an hour late!"

"We're sorry!" Dai yelled as he ran away from his raging sister.

"WE forgot!" Roku added as he avoided an energy ball.

"That's not going help! I'm a fucking hour late!" Kagome hissed as she quickly threw the two more energy balls.

Just as Kagome was about to paralyze them the door bell want off. Kagome glared at the doors and turned to the door. AS soon as she opened the door. Kagome threw two energy balls at her brothers before she turned back to greet the guest. Riku stared at her while the girl that stood next to him held on tighter to Riku. Kagome smiled and said, 'Sorry about that…come on in."

"Right…where were you going?" Riku asked.

"She was trying to kill us." Dai answered.

"Yeah, you guys saved us." Roku added as he noticed his brother staring at Rin.

"Yeah and I suggest that you two start cleaning up." Kagome hissed. Once her two brothers had gotten to work, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "Don't worry…they're push over's."

"Yes, well where will she be sleeping?" Riku growled.

"Oh, we'll be sharing rooms. But if Rin wants a room to herself she can take my room and I'll just room with the two idiots." Kagome answered as she turned to face Riku.

"Rin?" Riku asked.

"I'll be fine sharing. I don't want to be a burden." Rin whispered.

"Relax…my house is your house. Anyway I'm late for work so see ya. Oh and stay as long as you like Riku." Kagome replied before she ran out of the house.

"You guys can go to sis room." Roku was heard.

"Yeah, it's down the hall, last door to your left." Dai added.

Riku nodded and quickly urged Rin to walk forward. Just as the two brothers had said, Kagome's room was the last on the left. AS soon as they walked in, there were confused. Half of the room had posters on it while the other half didn't. As they closed the door, Rin walked over to the 

empty futon only to find a note. Riku stared at the note before she read it out loud. "Dear Rin, sorry if we freaked you out. The half that isn't cover with posters is for you to put up your own stuff. Feel free to unpack and look around. Oh and if Riku is with you which he is, don't open the top left drawer of the dresser. I have my underwear in there."

"She's weird…I don't see what my brother sees in her." Riku stated.

"I like her…well I guess I'll see you in a couple of months." Rin replied.

"You better stay out of trouble." Riku growled.

"I will…now go before I call you by your name." Rin stated.

Before she could stop him, Riku pulled Rin into a passion filled kiss that only fueled her need for him. Rin quickly wrapped her arms around Riku and kept her hold on him. Once he pulled away, Rin let out a small whimper only to be replaced by a moan when he began to kiss her neck. Just as Rin felt herself losing all thoughts, she felt a sharp pain that was followed by a burning sanitation on her neck. As Riku pulled away, he faced Rin and said, "Don't worry, I've only claimed you. Kagome will cover it up when she gets back…so stay inside." As he turned around to leave.

"Why…why did you claim me?" Rin whispered as she fell to the futon. She had already convinced herself that he would find a strong miko and forget about her. _'He deserves better._

As he walked away he could hear her painful screams and cries. He knew of her fears and he had known what she feared. The only way he could make her leave her own nightmare was for him to mark her as his claimed. Just as he exited the hall way he was approached by two calm hanyou's. Before he could say anything, Roku stepped forward and said, "If you hurt our sister's friend you are in a lot of trouble."

"Kagome WILL hurt you for hitting a girl." Dai replied in a cold voice.

"I would never harm my mate to be." Riku growled. "I claimed her to prove to her that I would return to her as a single man."

"We'll just make sure." Dai hissed.

"Uh no need to bro…just take a big whiff." Roku stated.

"I suggest you don't touch my claimed while I am gone." Riku growled as he kept his eyes locked with that of Dai.

After a short while of silence, Riku walked out and left the two brothers to their thought. As soon as he had walked out he knew that Rin's scent had been whipped from his body and that his aura had already been calmed and had no trace of ever taking a claimed. Once he got back 

Sesshomaru was surprised to see his brother speaking with his father. After growing curious about this, Sesshomaru walked up to the two of them and said, "Father, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"If you two can't get along I will lock you both in the same jail cell." Lord Inutaisho growled.

"Yes father." The two stated. Ever since they were little, the two had acted as if they hated one another so that they would get some attention from their father.

"Now than, since you have shown yourself Sesshomaru I shall tell you what I told your brother." Lord Inutaisho stated. "If I hear that you two fought on the castle grounds, not only will you regret it but the moment you return you BOTH shall take control over the lands so that Izayoi and I can travel."

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled.

"Good, now go." Inutaisho growled before he took his leave.

Once there were sure that their father was out of ear shot, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both busted out into laughter. Dog demons had the most sensitive noises yet, their father, Lord Inutaisho, could not even tell their lies. Just as the two were about to fall to the floor, they stood up straight when they heard a woman say, "It's not nice to take advantage of your father like that."

Upon hearing their mothers voice, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly stood up straight and turned to face their mother. Although this human was not Sesshomaru's real mother, he still saw her as such because of her kindness. He had been a pup when his mother left him and had been angry until she entered his life. Sesshomaru gave a small bow and said, "We would never do such a thing." as he kept his grin.

"Hello mother." Inuyasha greeted as he hugged his mother.

"You two know better." Izayoi stated.

"If I recall mother, you are the one that is helping us get away with this." Sesshomaru stated as he also hugged the short human.

"Yes, but I did not do it for two full grown demons to still use it to their advantage…no matter how funny it is." Izayoi replied with a small smile.

"You two did it again?" Miroku was heard as he approached the three of them.

"Miroku you are late." Izayoi stated.

"I'm sorry aunt but I had some other things to tend to." Miroku said in an innocent voice.

"I'm sure you did." Izayoi relied as she turned to her two boys. "Stay out of trouble."

"We will." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said.

"Later guys." Miroku said.

Once the two were gone, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way to their hidden room. Meanwhile Kagome had just gotten home. She ended up quieting and now only had her night job. As she closed the door she could feel Riku's aura missed with Rin's. _'Guess I have work to do.' _She thought as she walked to her room. Just as she was about to walk in, Kagome was tackled to the ground by her two brothers. Before she could even ask anything Kagome began to hear small cries as she looked at her brothers. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Dai leaned into her and said, "She's been crying ever since Riku left."

"She locked us out." Roku added.

"Men…ok just start on dinner and I'll explain as to why I'm early later. Do **NOT** come in." Kagome said as she got up.

"What do you want us to make?" Dai asked.

"Whatever now go." Kagome hissed.

Once her two brothers had left, Kagome reached her door with her had surrounded in miko energy. Once he door had been unlocked, Kagome walked into find a crying Rin on the floor with her stuff surrounding her. Kagome closed the door and slowly walked over to the crying girl. Rin's head snapped up only to come face to face with Kagome. She had a warm smile and welcoming eyes. Rin threw herself as she felt all her pain return. Kagome held onto the girl and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He…he claimed me…he claimed we when he knew that he couldn't be together." Rin cried.

"His father won't find out…I've made it so." Kagome whispered.

"No…you don't understand." Rin cried. "He was sold as a slave to the eastern lands for loving me." _'He will have a mate chosen for him.' _

"Don't worry…he'll be back for you. He **WILL**come back to you." Kagome whispered as she pushed back her own fears.

After slowly getting Rin to fall asleep, Kagome stood up and got ready. After getting on a fish net thighs and a short skirt, Kagome left the house. Never once telling her brothers that she had entered the underground fighting contents that would give her the chance to get more money just 

to beat the shit out of some weak monks, demons, hanyou's and humans that knew about demons.

**A/N: Sorry if it's been calm but the fn is about to being in the upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think of my fic. ******

**Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soon a month flew by, Rin had already gotten use to her new home and knew that she was safe there. Kagome had helped her get a job and was happy to be able to help. While Dai and Roku went to college, Kagome and Rin worked full time to pay bills and for some of Dai's and Roku's school books. Rin currently sat in the living room waiting for Roku to finish washing the dishes. Di had left the house to go and pick up Kagome. Just as Roku walked into the living room the two heard a loud knock on the door. Rin turned to Roku and asked, "Did they forget the key?"

"No…go to the room and stay there till I go get you." Roku said in a calm voice as he tried to stay calm. He could feel two very strong inu demons on the other side of the door and knew that he had to keep her safe.

"Be careful." Rin whispered before she ran to her room.

As soon as Rin was out of sight, Roku opened the door only to be thrown to the floor with his brothers limp body. Roku gently moved his brother aside and let out a dangerous hiss as he looked up to see four inu demon guards guarding the door. As Roku stood up he made eye contact before locking eyes with the leader of the group. Once he was completely standing up Roku bared his fangs and said, "Get out before I kill you all."

"By order of Lord Inutaisho we are to make sure that you do not interfere." The older inu demon growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Interfere with what?" Roku hissed.

"Your sister shall be taken to the eastern lands to be tested. You two are o wait for her return in five months. He growled.

"Kagome isn't going anywhere. Does she really look like princess material?" Roku asked s he took a quick glance to his waking brother.

"Be that as it may…by law she is required to attend this conference in the eastern kingdom." The young demon stated.

"Roku…don't fight them…Kagome…sister…safe." Dai said before he passed out again.

"Dai!" Rin was heard as she ran to his side. While Rin tended to his wounds, Roku stepped in front of Rin to block her from view.

"Who is this girl?" the leader asked.

"Should we get her sir?" the others asked.

"Stay away…she is a human and my countered." Roku growled.

"If she is a miko she will have to come with us." The leader growled as he began to eey her.

"I am not a miko so leave me alone." Rin hissed as she finished cleaning Dais wounds.

"Very well then…stay inside.' The leader growled before he walked out.

'_Sister…please be careful.' _Roku thought as he kept his guard up.

She had just finished her last fight. _'Yes, I'm in the finals which means if I win the next match I'll get the grand prize.' _She thought as she made her way home. As she got closer to her house she felt as if she was being watched. But what made her hurry the most was the burning sensation she was getting from the two upper scars on her back. Kagome quickly turned the corner only to find the street dark and three figures standing in front of her house. Taping into her neko blood, Kagome easily reached her house only to be stopped by the inu demon guards. After letting some of her miko energy loses, Kagome turned to the leader and said, "If you hurt anyone in that house I will personality make sure you can never have kids."

"Kagome, miko orphan, you are to come with us by the order of Lord Inutaisho." The leader stated.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my brothers." Kagome hissed as she grew claws. _'Dai is sending me energy…why?' _

"There is no time. Now follow us."

"I said no." Kagome hissed as she could feel her body changing.

Just as one of the guards reached for her, Kagome easily jumped out of the way and landed behind the demon that had reached for her only to kick him in the stomach. Soon Kagome found herself fighting against five inu demons at once. Just as she had managed to block three attacks, Kagome was forced to her knees when the leader had managed to punch her in the stomach. He had put so much force behind it that he had forced her to lose her claws and fangs.

"Stupid girl…now you will listen." He growled as he reached for her again.

"No…Roku…Dai…Rin…be safe." Kagome whispered as she used the last of her energy to place a barrier around each of them.

"What should we do sir?"

"Get the others and head out. I'll take her to the bus for mikos." E answered as he picked up the passed out girl.

"Yes sir."

After having the maids gently place Kagome in the bus, the leader of the group left to report back to his lord. Just as he entered the main room, he found that Lord Inutaisho was not alone. He was with his two sons. AS soon as they and turned to face him, he gave a bow or respect before he looked up to face the three demons. Once he was acknowledged, he stood up straight and said, "I've come to report my Lord."

"Good…were all the miko's taken?" Lord Inutaisho asked.

"All came willingly…all but one." He answered.

"Tell me Haku…who was this miko so that my son's can keep an eye on her." Lord Inutaisho growled.

"It was the sister of the two neko hanyou's…Kagome."

"You may leave…Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, when you two arrive you are to see this girl. When you return tell me if she is able to transform." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm not going to baby sit some wench." Inuyasha growled.

"You will do as I say now leave." Lord Inutaisho growled.

"That was too harsh my love. They did not need that." Izayoi stated one her sons were out to the room.

"How so? They must learn their place and who they will soon become." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"My love, they already know their place. They simply need a father." Izayoi replied as she allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"They are all grown up and no longer need my attentions." He replied. "You are the only one."

Out raged by his answer, Izayoi pulled away before she slapped her mate across the face. After doing so, Izayoi took a step back and yelled out, "You have no right to say such things! They were never given a chance to see you as a father!"

"Izayoi."

"No! You will sleep alone tonight for I will not sleep with a stubborn mate that does not care for his pups!" Izayoi yelled before she stormed out.

Her head was pounding and she ached all over. She could feel the presence of other miko's surrounding her and knew that she wasn't at home. As she slowly began to wake up she heard 

whispering. Just as she was about to open her eyes she heard a familiar voice say, "I told you that she was a little weakling. She's going to be the first one sent back."

"Shut your fucking mouth you stuck up bitch." Kagome hissed as she found herself in a bus.

"May, may, may what a dirty mouth." Kikiyo replied.

"Kikiyo if you don't fuck off you are going to find yourself in a world of pain." Kagome hissed.

"Come one Kikiyo…let's leave the orphan alone." Another girl was heard.

Knowing that she still didn't have the strength to fight, Kagome let them be and looked out the window. She wasn't surprised that she was sitting alone. AS she looked out the window she could see the cars pass her by and do what they wanted while she was trapped. _'Riku…Kai…before I runaway I'll find you and bring you back with me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she tried to calm her nervous. Just as she was about to watch the sun rise, the bus was stopped and everyone was ordered to get down. After quickly healing her wounds, Kagome stepped off the bus only to be held. Kagome turned to the two demon slayers and asked, "What's the big idea? Let me go."

**(A/N: It's a mix between modern day and ld time. Only major villages have cares and there is still a lot of the forest left. The only places that do have a road for cars are the direct routes to the others castles.)**

"You have a small trace of demonic aura…where is it coming from?" the man demanded.

"I said…let me go!" Kagome yelled as she easily expended a barrier to push the two of them off of her. Before they could do anything, Kagome turned around and lifted her shirt to show them the four claw marks. "This is why so fuck off."

"Go and line up." The girl hissed as she took her place in the back of the line.

"Welcome miko's of our neighboring lands." A voice was head. "Upon entering the castle gates a seal will appear on your left wrist. This bracelet will keep you bound to this castle until you are allowed to leave. The lord and lady have also requested for you to choose your rooms. Welcome to the eastern kingdom."

While everyone ran to enter the castle, Kagome stood in her place and merely stared at the castle. She could tell which part she wanted to room and which pars she wanted to stay away from. After looking over the castle, Kagome turned to one of the maids and asked, "Which part of the castle is that side but the back part?"

"That would be the wisdom wing my lady."

Please just Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome-sama…shall I escort you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Kagome answered.

Lord Higurashi and his wife watched from the top window. They were surprised to see the kind of miko the girl they were warned about was. Lady Higurashi turned to her husband with a grim expression. However when he said nothing, she took in a deep breath and asked, "What are we going to do? She is too violent."

"Don't worry, if she doesn't choose 'the' room, she'll be the first to go." Lord Higurashi replied, as he tried to calm his second wife. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that he had to find his daughter before he passed. Time was running out and he had no idea what he was going to do should he run out of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It hadn't token her long but she had found the wisdom wing. So far she was the only one in that wing. _'Figures…everyone probably went to the second or third floor.' _She thought as she followed her feet. Just as she reached a dead end, Kagome noticed a book on the floor. "Gee…for the wisdom wing is sure is clean." Kagome whispered as she picked up the book. As soon as she touched it, Kagome noticed a seal on the wall in front of her.

"Well…if it kills me it kills me." Kagome said as she touched the seal and easily remove it. One it was gone, a part of the wall disappeared only to reveal a strange stair case. Without even thinking Kagome walked up three flight of stairs only to find a small but well designed hall way. As she walked down the hall way Kagome felt safe and happy. She could feel some weird energy that was trying to comfort her and after growing tired of it, Kagome stopped walking and walked over to the well and quickly dispelled the protective charm that had tried to surround her.

"Finally." Kagome hissed as she reached the large western, style door. "Shot gun." Kagome added as she easily placed a seal of her own to hide her room. Knowing that the lord and lady would still be able to break through. Just as he entered the room, Kagome was surprised to find a girls standing on the balcony. The balcony over looked the grade. Before Kagome could say anything she heard her say, "Lord Higurashi, I told that no one would make it here."

"Sorry but the name is Kagome and I just choose this room."

Caught off guard by the girls voice, the demon slayers protector quickly transformed and bared her fangs at the intruders. Kagome made eye contact and quickly made a small cat like sound before the small two tailed down cat turned back to its kitten form. The tall, long haired demon slayer turned around to stare at the girl. After a short while she took in a deep breath and said, "I'm Sango and I will be your guardian until it is proven that you are not the heir to the eastern kingdom."

"Well Sango, if you don't mind I really just want to look around my room." Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry but I am to stay at you side until dinner. I'm also here to show you your room." Sango said.

"Well…I guess it would be faster." Kagome replied as she easily caught the neko demon. "That's a good girl Kirara."

"How did you know her name?" Sango asked.

"She told me. I can understand neko language since I have some neko blood in me." Kagome answered as she walked over to Sango.

"Oh, well let me show you your bath room and then I'll show you the garden from your balcony." Sango said as she turned away from her.

"I'm not claimed or mated. It's a ritual that can be preformed when an outsider is accepted by any neko demon or hanyou as their sibling." Kagome explained as she placed Kirara down. "Frankly I don't think I'll be staying long."

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked as she began to lead the way.

"I know I'm not princess material. Just look at me, I'll be one of the first ones to go." Kagome said.

"That's a shame." Sango said before she opened the bath room door.

He walked into the room knowing that they were meeting here for a reason. He was the last one to show up. After taking a seat he could feel the barrier form around the room. Glad that they would not be heard, he turned to his brother and his cousin. His brother looked calm as usual while his cousin had a clueless look on his face. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and said, "You must stay calm brother. We will find something."

"What happened now?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Inutaisho has stated that we have to keep an eye on Kagome since she was the **ONLY** miko that fought to stay in the western lands." Sesshomaru answered.

"If she see's us she is going to confront us. What the hell are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up to face his brother. "I don't want Kikiyo or the other bitches to go after her."

"I agree, and should the lord and lady find out that you've already started to care for her more attention shall be given to her." Miroku added.

"Therefore, when we arrive we shall speak with Lord Higurashi. Miroku go and see if Rin and see if she told anything to Kagome before she was taken." Sesshomaru ordered.

'What makes you think she told her anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because of the small link I have with her. Miroku." Sesshomaru called, "Tell Rin that I could not see her but that I will before my leave."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said as he stood up to leave.

Once Miroku was gone, Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "I'm not going to hurt her, I want to protect her."

As if his brother had said nothing, Sesshomaru stood up and began to leave the room. Before he opened the door Sesshomaru said, "Then you may have just fund our princess." As Sesshomaru 

left Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought. He still didn't know who this girl or if she even wanted a mate but the thought of marrying her made him smile. However a thought suddenly hit him, _'She's going to hate this life.' _

"Good I fucking hate this!" Kagome yelled as she stood before he closed in nothing but a wet tower. After having been shown the bath she jumped right in.

"Well sorry but you have to wear that." Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fuck this shit, if I don't wear what I am use to wearing I will walk around in nothing but a towel." Kagome hissed.

"I'll see what I can do. Fr now just wait here." Sango said as she left the room to go speak with the lord and lady of the eastern lands.

"Hey guys." Rin called.

"What?" Dai and Roku replied from the table as they began to work on homework.

"What do you two think Kagome is going to do if she doesn't want to wear princess clothing?" Rin asked.

Both Roku and Dai stopped writing and looked up at each other with a big grin on their face. Not liking their look, Rin asked, "What?"

"She's probably walk around in nothing but a towel or her birthday suite." Dai answered.

"Yeah, if she doesn't like what they gave her she will NOT wear it." Roku added.

"Uh, I really don't think she's do that?" Rin said as she stood up to answer the door.

"The only reason she did not do that while you were around is because she didn't want to freak you out." Dai replied.

"Yeah, that and she was also just getting use to you." Roku added.

Rin opened the door only to be surprised by when she saw. There in front of her was Miroku, she knew that the two brothers would already know of him since they were taking a government class. Miroku smiled at her and waited to be invited into the house. Once the door was closed behind him, Miroku tried to put up a barrier only to get shocked by the protection spell on the house. Just as he got a hold of his self, Miroku heard Dai ask, "Why is noble man Miroku in our house?"

"Yeah, Rin how do you know him?" Roku added.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to oversee the safety of his claimed. He also needs to know what you told Kagome about his leaving." Miroku answered.

"Oh, ok." Dai said.

"Just keep it down." Roku added.

"It's not…wait you two know?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he introduced himself to our sister as Riku but we knew who he was." Roku answered.

"We had already seen and met him." Dai added.

"why didn't he come?" Rin asked once she was facing Miroku.

"He ha a meeting to attend with his father. Rin you have to tell me what you told Kagome." Miroku answered.

"I told her that he was sold to the eastern lands as a slave. That I would never see Kai or Riku again since they were the slaves of the lord and lady." Rin answered.

"What?!" Roku and Dai yelled.

"Was that a bad thing to do?" Rin asked as she began to tear up.

"It is." Roku answered.

"What are they going to tell her when she is presented to them as Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha?" Dai asked.

"Do not worry about it Rin. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have already made some plans. As for you two, I suggest you treat Rin-sama well." Miroku stated.

"Yes Miroku-sama." They stated.

But before Miroku could say anything else, Rin had punched him with so much force that she send him to the floor. Before Dai or Roku could ask anything they heard a very angry Rin say, "They are my new family so you will not talk down to them."

"I'm sorry Rin-sama. I did not mean anything by it." Miroku said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Tell my claied that the next time he wants anything to come hisself. He claimed me so he should be here." Rin hissed.

"I will do so." Miroku said before walking out and to his safety.

"Damn Rin." Dai said.

"Sis really did rub off on you." Roku added.

"yeah, after that night, I told that I didn't want to be weak, so she taught me how to fight." Rin answered.

'yeah, she tends to give others courage." Dai said.

"yeah…so what for dinner?" Roku asked.

"I'll get started." Rin said.

"Ok, we'll help once we finished up." Dai said.

"Take your time." Rin replied. "After all you two need to study."

Once they had made enough room so that they could all work together in the kitchen, Rin started dinner while Dai and Roku continued with their home work. Rin knew that she shouldn't have done that but she just wanted to see Sesshomaru so badly. After she had finished dinner, she had gone to her room and went to bed.

**A/N: Thing are about to get very interesting so please bare with me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sango stood still, she had know these two since the age of five and never once knew the as the screw ups that stood before her. She knew that there was more to this story and knew that they were hiding it. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha stood before her king waiting their answer. It didn't take long for her to hear Lord Higurashi say, "Very well…you two may stay away from this Kagome girl."

"However she will be the last miko for you to meet and speak with." Lady Higurashi added.

"We understand and we are very thankful for your understanding of this matter." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sango, show our guest to their rooms." Lady Higurashi ordered.

"Yes my lady." Sango replied.

Once there were out of the room, Sango quickly led them to their rooms only to shove them into the sharing bath room. Once the three of them were in the same room, Sango looked at Inuyasha and then back to Sesshomaru before she turned back to Inuyasha. Once her staring got to the two brothers, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and asked, "What is it you're looking at?"

"You two were never screw ups because of your father, so unless you want me to go ask him you two will tell me why you don't want to see Kagome." Sango hissed.

"It would seem someone else has taken a liking to her…brother." Sesshomaru stated.

"Shut up fluffy." Inuyasha growled.

"Are you telling me that this baka likes her?" Sango asked.

"I don't like her…I just want to make sure she's safe and out of trouble." Inuyasha growled.

"We met her by our false names. However she was told that 'Riku' and 'Kai' were sold to your lord as slaves." Sesshomaru explained.

"So once they realize that I just have no interest in her they'll send her back." Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you doing this? If she is the real heir than you need to announce it. Lady Higurashi is not one that should be allowed to rule." Sango whispered.

"What makes you say this?" Sesshomaru asked with great interest.

"She is the one that is making our lord sick. I think she is working for Naraku." Sango answered.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she has everyone on her side. You both know what that bastard did to my family. I will kill him." Sango hissed.

"I shall speak to my father when we return. Until then there is nothing we can do." Inuyasha said.

"And what if it becomes too late? The neko lands are barely considering an alliance with us brother. Should Naraku successes this will not end well." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm not putting her in danger." Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If we can get her to heal the lord from the poison that he is being fed then she won't have to be announced as who she really is." Sango explained.

"How are we going to get her to do that without drawing attention to herself?" Inuyasha asked.

But before they could continue their talk, there was a knock at the door before a small servant girl walked in to say, "The lord has requested that you take Lady Kagome to the mall. He has grown tired of her improperness."

"Improperness?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes my lord, she has been walking around in nothing but a towel." She answered.

"What?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed between gold and red.

"In from lady Kagome to wait for me in her chamber. Now go." Sango hissed.

"I would seem she will be leaving soon." Sesshomaru teased.

Before Sango could say anything, Inuyasha took off the red baggy shirt and threw it at Sango as he said, "Have her wear that. Make sure she is dressed."

"Brother, I believe you need to unpack." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, my lord." Sango hissed before she walked out.

As she sat in her room she closed her eyes. She had been trying to pin point Riku and Kai so that she could make sure that they were doing ok. Just as she was about to pin point them, Kagome was forced out of her concentration when the door to her room was suddenly opened. Kagome quickly placed a barrier around herself as she turned to see who had entered her room. As soon as she had seen Sango walking in with a shrit in her had, Kagome lowered her barrier and approached Sango. Confused by her actions, Sango stared at Kagome and asked, "What?"

"Where did you get that shirt?" Kagome answered as she recognized it as one of Kai's shirts. _'Who are you?' _

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Kai…please tell me…did Kai give this to you?" Kagome asked as relief washed over her. "You have to take me to him."

'_Damn it Inuyasha.' _Sango thought before she answered, "A servant by that name did ask me to hand this to you but he is currently buys."

"Oh, well can you have him sent my room with dinner?" Kagome replied.

"I'll see what I can do, now get dress. The lord wants you dressed so we're going to the mall to get clothing you like and that the lord will approve of." Sango answered.

After she had gotten dressed in Sango's clothing, Kagome followed Sango out to her car so that they could leave. Just as they had reached the front door, Kagome felt their aura's behind her. Sango realized this and quickly pulled her out of the house to leave. After spending most of their day in the mall, Kagome returned to her room and refused to eat. She knew that they were here and knew that they had had to pick up on her scent but she still couldn't tell why they were avoiding her.

"Dai, Roku…Rin…how I want to go home…that's it…once I find them, we're leaving this place." Kagome whispered as she walked on to her balcony. As she enjoyed the night air she couldn't help but sing a small song that she'd known since a child. "Home is where I live, life is what I want. I'm a child lost and cold, to the east is where I'm going. To the east, from the west, I beg those who listen to help me on my way."

"So that I can find my love, so that I can find my hear." A male's voice finished for her.

Kagome turned around and couldn't help but throw herself into his arms. Once she had wrapped her arms around him Kagome whispered, "Thank god you're alright."

"Feh, why are you here?" he growled.

"You jerk!" Kagome hissed as she punched him. "I've been looking for you and Riku since I got here!"

"Riku is fine…he is tending to the lord." Kai answered.

"What's up with that dude? He's filled with miasma." Kagome replied as she pulled out of the hug.

"He's being poisoned and no one has noticed. I'm amazed that you did." Kia replied.

"If I heal him I can probably get him to let us all go home." Kagome thought out loud. "I could even place a protection spell on him."

"If his wife doesn't have the power to protect him what makes you think you can?" Kai asked.

"Because I'm stronger than that bitch." Kagome hissed, "She's been cold to me so I'm going to make her regret it."

"Well I got to go but leave your balcony open and I'll come visit." Kai said as he placed her tray of food down.

"K…thanks." Kagome whispered.

Once Kai was going, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had no idea what was happening to her but she just wanted to get back to her family. A part of her wanted Kai with her at all times and it scared her. She had never felt this dependent on anyone in her whole life. _'Why Kai…why do I feel so connected to him…how did he know that song?' _she thought as she silently ate her food.

"Lord Inuyasha, you are late." Lord Higurashi stated from his seat.

"Forgive me but I had something to attend to." Inuyasha relied as he took his seat along side his brother.

"Sango, where is Kagome?" Lady Higurashi asked.

"She did not feel well so she stayed in bed." Sango answered.

"Lady Higurashi." A voice was heard.

Inuyasha turned to see who had boldly called for the queen's attention only to be shocked. _'Damn it all to hell.' _He thought as he heard Lady Higurashi ask, "What is it Kikiyo?"

"My lady I have read your books and I am interested in learning your purifying technique." Kikiyo answered as she kept her head down.

"Why do you wish to learn this? It is forbidden in the western lands." Lord Higurashi asked.

"I know that I would be a good princess…please just give me a chance." Kikiyo begged.

"What do you think…Lord Inuyasha?" Lord Higurashi asked.

Kikiyo looked up to face the prince only to be shocked. She had already dated him and had not only cheated on him but she had also hurt him. After a short pause she said, "Please give me a chance my lord."

"You shouldn't bother…she does not interest me." Inuyasha answered in a cold voice.

Once they were done with dinner, Kikiyo quickly stood up and followed the two princes. Just as they were about to enter their rooms Kikiyo stood still and whispered, "Riku…Kia." It was at that moment that the two froze. Inuyasha then let out a low growl before he turned around to come face to face with his ex. Sesshomaru however did not take this lightly and let out a dangerous growl before he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kikiyo and I use to date your brother." She answered.

"Unless you want to get locked up I suggest you leave…you whore." Inuyasha growled.

"And unless you want the lord…"Kikiyo began only to be silenced by Sesshomaru's clawed hand around her neck. After letting another growl out, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said, 'You will do as your told girl. Kai was just someone my foolish brother pretended to be. He is prince Inuyasha and you will treat him as such." before he threw her to the ground.

"I suggest you stay out of this Kikiyo. You're going to be sent home soon enough." Inuyasha added.

"My lords…forgive me but I want to be their daughter." Kikiyo stated.

"Leave, I shall not say it again." Sesshomaru growled out louder.

Once Kikiyo was gone, Inuyasha thanked his brother only to be clawed across the face. Once he was sure that his brother had gone to bed, Inuyasha walked out to his balcony only to jump up and onto Kagome's balcony. Once in her room, Inuyasha found a sleeping Kagome at her small desk with an open book. After placing a book marker where she had left off, Inuyasha gently picked her up and placed her in bed. Just as he finished tucking her in, Inuyasha heard her say, "Please…no…don't."

"You don't deserve nightmares." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her into his arms and helped her through her nightmares. As he held her he couldn't help but smile. Kagome was the first girl that had helped him come to terms with his demon side. She was the first girl to have ever tamed his demon blood on sight.

She could feel his aura surround her and knew that he was holding her. It was because of him that she was now in a peaceful sleep. Once her nightmares had gone away, Kagome wrapped her arms around his wrist and smiled. As soon as he felt her arms wrap around him he knew that her night mares were gone. "Sleep tight…Kagome." He whispered as he once again tucked her into bed.

"Good night Kai." Kagome whispered.

After staring at her in shock, Inuyasha slowly and quietly made his way out of the room. He knew that if he was ever caught that the truth would have to be let out. _'But if I can get her to heal the lord she won't be found out and we'll have more time to prove that the new 'queen' is working with Naraku.' _Inuyasha thought as he easily landed on his balcony. After changing into his sleeping clothing, Inuyasha got into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be very interesting. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since they had started their meetings. There would be times when she was awake and times when she was asleep. At the moment, the two of them found themselves in a dead silence. Kagome had just asked him about the lords only to be snapped at by Kai. After growing tired of the silence, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh before she said, "Fine, then just leave." as she walked over to her balcony.

"Through there? It's raining." Kai whined.

"Though shit, now get out." Kagome hissed.

"No, I'm not going to get wet because of you…you wench." He growled back as his demon blood told him to be the domain on.

"I said leave!" Kagome yelled as she moved to push him ut only to be pinned to the wall by Kai.

"I said no…bitch." Kai growled.

"Let go." Kagome hissed as she struggled to get free.

"Not until you say I can stay." Kai replied.

AS Kagome struggled to get free she tried to get her racing heart to calm down. Kagome looked up and said, "Kai…please let me go."

"Feh." Was all he said as he pulled away from her.

Once she was free, Kagome walked over to her bed and climbed in as she turned t off the lights. After sitting in bed, Kagome waited for Kai to climb in with her. It was their thing; he would hold her until she fell asleep while she told him stories of her past. Once she was in his arms, Kagome pulled the covers over then and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Kai couldn't help but smile. It was always the same, he would hold her and she would ask him what he wanted to know. H e knew that pretty soon he would have to talk about his self. Unsure why he wanted to know, Kai closed his eyes and asked, "Why did they stop assigning you to foster parents?"

As soon as those words left his, Kagome felt her whole body tense up. She had completely forgotten about that possibility and was now at a loss of words. Kai however picked up on her fear, anger and pain. Realizing that she had been hurt, Kai pulled Kagome closer into his arms and held her fighter. Just as he thought that she wasn't going to answer, Kai heard Kagome ask, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." He answered, _'That way I can kill them when I get back.' _He thought.

"I was fifteen and living with some human parents. My foster father was part demon and he didn't like the fact that I trusted Dai and Roku more than them, 'my parents.'" Kagome began as she tried to hold back her tears. "One day y foster mom had stepped out and had left the four of us at home. We had been with tem since we were eleven and were use to his beatings."

"He'd beat you?" Kai asked as he tried to control his anger.

"Yeah, once he was done with me he'd make sure I was to weak to move. But one day he went after m e in a different way. I thought that he had left with my mom but he had really stayed home. So as I was walking to my room in a towel he pinned me to the wall." Kagome explained as she began to place a very strong and protective barrier around the two of them. "ai and Roku ran out and into the hall way to find my 'father' trying to remove my only cover. They quickly threw him off of me while I fell to the floor in tears."

Unable to bare the scent of her tears he held her tighter and said, "You don't' have to finish."

"I want to." Kagome said as she whipped the few unwanted tears away. "I was in shock to help Dai or Roku but as soon as he was about to kill them, I threw a blast of my miko energy at my father. I killed him out of self defense so they kept us in the orphanage until I was old enough to take care of myself and my brothers."

"Shh…it's ok…I'll always protect you no one is ever going to hurt you again." Kia said as he tried to get her to calm down.

As soon as she heard this she couldn't help but cry more. While Kagome cried herself to sleep, Kai held her and rocked her so that she could relax and stop crying. However Kai soon found himself falling asleep. But every time he would try to get up he would hear Kagome's whimper. _'Don't leave me.' _Not meaning, Kai kept his hold on Kagome and fell asleep knowing that if he wanted her to truly trust him he would have to tell her who he really was. But for now he would let her rest and he would let her rebuild her inner walls. _'Protect mate…protect mate.' _Was the last thing he had heard from his demon blood.

Soon morning came, Kagome and Inuyasha had been in such a deep sleep that neither one of them paid attention as to who was heading toward their room. Kagome had placed seals in the hall so that it would alert her as to when and who was heading toward her room. Inuyasha had his hearing and his sense of smell but the two refused to wake up. As soon as Sango had opened the door she froze, there in bed laid Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. Not wanting for rumors to start up for Kagome to find out this way Sango slammed the door shut and locked it.

As soon as they had heard the loud crash, Kagome's sliver barrier went up while Inuyasha quickly looked around. As soon as Kagome spotted Sango, she threw the hanyou out of bed and said, "This is not what it looks like. I still have my cloth on." Most of the time she didn't care 

what people thought of her but Kagome respected Sango thus she didn't want her to think of her as some slut.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Kai growled as he got out of bed.

"Shut up Kai." Kagome hissed as she turned to Sango to ask, "You believe me…right?"

"Yes but right now he needs to go. The maids ar eon their way to dress you." Sango said as she took hold of the hanyou to throw him out the balcony.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Today you're going to be tested on your miko powers. After that about twenty of you get sent back to your original homes." Sango answered before she whispered, "You're expected to watch so wear a mask."

"Later Kai…tell Riku I want to see him tonight." Kagome called as she quickly gathered her things to take a bath.

"Tonight?" Sango asked once she had the doors to the balcony closed.

Not wanting to explain herself, Kagome closed her bath room door and took a bath. As soon as she was dressed, Sango and Kagome ran into the indoor dojo so that they weren't any later than what they already were. As soon as they ran in, Kagome took her place in the back of the line and waited to be rested on. However as she watched all of them take their turn, Kagome realized that there weren't that many miko's at her level. _'Great…thanks to them I still get time to try to save Riku and Kai.' _She thought as she watched Kikiyo approach the targets.

"Sango…has she spent time practicing at all?" Lady Higurashi asked as she referred to her charge.

"Yes my lady…she has been keeping up with her skills." Sango lied. _'Please be as good with this as you were with the seals.' _

"We shall see, I have heard that she spends most of her time in our libraries." Lady Higurashi replied.

"Don't worry love; I am sure that my daughter is amongst these girls." Lord Higurashi said.

"I know love, but you should be getting your rest." She relied as she tried to put more poison into his system only to have a barrier burn her. _'What is going on? No one should have the power to do this.' _She thought.

"Did you see that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you told her of Lady Higurashi?" Sesshomaru replied as he turned to watch Kagome.

"Spoken with who?" Inuyasha answered as he tried to relax.

"Do not try to lie to me brother for I have smelled her scent over yours." Sesshomaru growled. "You are lucky that you and I are the only demons in the castle grounds."

"Feh, I told her already. She's been studying some miko books and say that she almost has the right position ready." Inuyasha answered as he took turned to look at Kagome.

"That is good to hear. So what will you do now brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't know but she wants to see you night. She wants to make sure that Rin has nothing to worry about." Inuyasha answered.

But before Sesshomaru could say anything about the matter, they watched as Sango stepped out to meet Kagome at the targets. After handing her the blue colored arrows, Sango whispered, "Please hit all the targets." Before she turned to the lord and lady to say, "I present to you my charge, Lady Kagome."

Surprising everyone, Kagome placed her bows down and took a step forward with her eyes locked with Lord Higurashi, Kagome brought her hands and covered her heart before she bowed on one leg. While she balanced on her right leg, Kagome's left leg was up in the air. Once she heard him say, "Accepted, now processed."

"Yes my Lord." Kagome said in a calm and respectful tone. After standing up, Kagome took the bow and an arrow and aimed it at her target. After a few moments Kagome let her arrow lose and was happy to see that she had managed to pull of a sealing arrow. Kagome quickly took another allow and surrounded it win scared power. Turning to her final target, Kagome shot to kill and shocked everyone when the whole target went up in flames. Once she was done, Kagome turned to Lady Higurashi and did the same bow while saying, "Thank you for your time."

'_That little bitch.' _Kikiyo thought as she tried to get control over her miko powers.

"Everyone go back to your rooms, and pack. Your protector shall come and retrieve you should you b one of the one's that will be sent back." Lady Higurashi ordered.

"Those who will stay, a maid shall bring you your food." Lord Higurashi stated in a soft voice as he tried to fight off the sickness.

"If I may…may I have a word with you my lord?" Kagome asked.

"My husband is ill; you may speak with him when he is well." Lady Higurashi hissed.

"Come on Kagome; let's get back to your room." Sango said as she pulled her away.

Once they were all gone, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows and walked over to the two.

Lord Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Did you see her?"

"There were some that caught my attention. I'll make the list now." Inuyasha answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, was there any strong enough to be your ate?" Lady Higurashi asked.

"None." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to leave, 'I shall not e eating tonight so send no one to my room."

"Same here." Inuyasha said as he handed the list to Lady Higurashi.

"Very well then, come my love…you need your rest." Lady Higurashi said as she helped their husband out of the dojo.

After waiting a short while in their rooms, Sesshomaru walked into his brother's room and found him dressed in some old clothing. Realizing his mistake, Sesshomaru quickly changed before he followed Inuyasha up to Kagome's room. Just as they were about to enter, they stood still when they heard a knock on her door. The two were surprised when they heard Sango say, Place the tray down and go. Tell the lord that I am tending to my charge for she is ill."

"Yes my lady" the small servant girl was heard before she walked out.

"Sango…can you go and get me theses herbs. I need them for my medicine." Kagome's weak voice was heard.

"One cut the crap I know you're faking it. Secondly what's this for? And lastly tell yoru friends that they can come in." Sango stated in a firm voice.

Kagome let out a long sight before she said, "Riku…Kai…come on in."

"Is she going to rat us out?" Kai growled as he walked in.

"No." Sango hissed as she turned to Kagome to ask, 'What is this for?"

"Riku!" Kagome yelled as she threw herself into his arms to huge him.

Riku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back in a sisterly way. As he held her, Riku could feel her aura surrounding him and checking to see if he had been loyal and if he was safe. As Kagome pulled a very she couldn't help but smile before she said, "I'm glad to see that you're alright. I'll have to tell Rin."

"You have to tell her that I miss her as well." Riku said.

"Kagome." Sango was heard in a calm yet important voice.

"Uh…fine. I have to the introduce these two anyway and the more help I have the better." Kagome said as she activated the seals around her room and he hall way.

What the hell?" Kai growled.

"Sango what I'm about to tell you there has to stay with in this room. But you have to promise that you will not tell a should." Kagome said in a cold voice.

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha, ha…sorry but this is fun. Anyway please tell me what you thinking so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She could not believe what she had just heard. Not only had 'Kai' told this girl about Lady Higurashi but he believed in her so much that he had asked for her help. However the main reason she was speechless was because this girl, Kagome, had just told her what the list of herbs that she had been handed. Not only had she been reading about the eastern lands but she had also been studying about herbs and healing medicines. _'She really is the missing princess.' _Sango realized and said, "I need to do this, Sango. That way as a reword the Lord can let Riku and Kai come back with me."

"Kagome, do you plan on letting him know that it's you that healed him?" Sango asked.

"Of course, then he wouldn't know who to let Riku and Kai go with." Kagome answered.

"There is a rumor in the lands. They say that the Lord's true daughter is the only one that can heal him." Riku said.

"So if he finds out it was you than you're going to be kept ere." Kai added.

I'd like to see them try." Kagome hissed as she turned into her neko hanyou form.

"Ok, I'll get you the list but if they do find out it was you, you would have to stay or the Lord would have your brothers brought to him." Sango said as she stood up to leave.

'I'm not princess material Sango. And if he so much as tries it he will regret it." Kagome said in a cold voice.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kai asked as he tried to get her to relax.

"Yeah, do you guys want some?" Kagome answered as she changed back.

"I'm fine." Riku replied.

"Sure, if it's food I'll eat." Kai said.

"So, do you two have a backup plan?" Kagome answered as she handed Kai a blow of soup.

"For what?" Riku asked.

"Well you are planning on going back to Rin soon…right?" Kagome explained.

"We haven't really thought about it…we'd figured that we'd stay a while." Kai answered as he began to eat.

"I was planning on leaving in two weeks. That's a week before my claim expires." Riku answered truthfully.

"Well then I'll just do this in five days and then you two can go back home. I'll write a letter and you two will have to give it to Dai and Roku." Kagome answered as she continued to eat.

Both Kai and Riku stopped what they had been doing and just stared at her. Kagome had just said that she would accept the role as princess of the eastern lands without a second thought so long as Riku would get his chance with Rin. _'But that doesn't solove anything…father would not approve.' _Riku thought sadly as he tried to come up with some short of a reply. It wasn't until he heard Kai ask, "What?" that he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Well Riku should mate who he love's. I on the other hand don't have anyone to love or to be loved by. So I could always stay here for a while and then run away." Kagome explained.

"But what about your family?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to see them again. You just have to promise me one thing." Kagome answered.

'_But I…I…damn I need to get out of here.' _Kai thought as he quickly stood up.

Riku closed his eyes and asked, "What is it?" he wasn't going to risk it he was going to mate whom he loved, not for power.

"Promise me that you and Rin will wear these and that you protect my brothers until I go back." Kagome answered in a sad tone as she handed him two necklaces.

"You have my word that I shall complete this promise." Riku answered as he accepted the gifts.

"Thanks…can you leave me alone now?" Kagome whispered.

As Riku stood up he said, "You know Kai really likes you. You need to show him that you'll miss him too." before he jumped out.

Knowing that he was right, Kagome got out of the clothing they had put her in and into some that she was comfortable in. Once she was changed, Kagome walked over and got a twig from the tree and made a doll so that she could leave her room. Once that was done, Kagome walked out to her balcony and began to sense for Kai. She was glad when she sensed him in the garden and was happier when she found a way down through her balcony. Once she was down, Kagome made sure that no one was with him before she ran over to the tree he was at. Once she reached him, Kagome sat down and waited for him to say something.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I wasn't feeling good so I came to look for you." Kagome answered as she made a fake pained sound.

Kai quickly jumped down and looked he rover. Once he realized it was a trick he stood up only to hear her soft voice say, "Don't go…please…stay by my side."

"Feh, just for a little while…then I'm taking you back." Kai growled as he let her pull him down so that she could sit in his lap.

"Kai…you know that I care about you…right?" Kagome whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah…I care about you too." Kai answered as he tried to settle his demon blood.

"I'm sorry…but you just don't know the half of it." Kagome whispered before she stared kissing his neck. **(A/N: Hey, some girls like making the first move…in this fic. she'll be that kind of girl. Oh and lemon is for later. ********) **

Meanwhile Lady Higurashi walked out of her husband's room and made her way to the back of the castle. As she used her dark powers she could feel his closeness, his anger. She knew that he would not be pleased but there was nothing she could do' she had no idea w ho was protecting the man she called a husband. Just as she stepped into the moon light she felt him behind her. She could feel his hands roughly pull at her cloths. She quickly took a step back and said, "Please forgive my tardiness."

"Tell me Tsubaki." He growled, "Why is your husband still alive? Why do you flee from my tough?" as he dug his claws into her flesh.

"He is being protected by his daughter." Tsubaki hissed out in pain.

"Have you found out who she is?" he asked as he pulled his claws back.

"No, she has not shown herself and the one that can find her seems to be hiding her. I am sorry my lord." Tsubaki answered as she fell to her knees.

"I see…find her by the next full moon. Tomorrow shall be the new moon so you have little time to do so." He ordered as he extended his hand out as an offer to help her up.

"Yes my lord." Tsubaki said as she took his hand.

As soon as he had a good hold on her, he pulled her up and slammed her against the nearest tree before he slammed his lips over hers. Tsubaki could feel the miasma slowly slip into her body and give her strength to her dark powers. She was use to this but this time he had used one hand to pin both her arms above her head as he used the other to remove all clothing. Once he pulled away he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Should you have nothing to tell Kagura this coming moon…you shall serve me in other ways."

"I…I…I understand." Tsubaki whimpered as she tried to break free.

"I don't believe you do…but for now…I'll let you go." He growled before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Once he was gone, Tsubaki feel to the floor as she tried to get a hold of herself. She knew since she made that pack that he was a demon to be feared. In return for her eternal youth and beauty she had bond herself to him and was forced to do his dirty work. _'Would death be more fitting for a woman such as I?' _Tsubaki thought as she quickly got dressed and left back to her room. Just as she passed by the garden she spotted Lord Inuyasha holding a girl in his arms. Before she could get a look at the girl, Lady Higurashi heard a voice say, "The lord is in search of you. He wishes to speak with you."

"Lead me to him." Lady Higurashi ordered, _'Damn it…if only they were facing this way.' _

Kai watched as she began tell asleep humming a small lullaby. He could feel the sadness in her voice but for some strange reason he felt more at peace when she sang. Just as she was about to completely fall asleep, Kagome looked up at Kai and kissed him gently on the lips before she said, "Good night…Kai."

"Stupid wench." He growled as he stood up to leave her in her own room. But just as he was about to jump up into the sky to reach her room, Kai was stopped by his brother as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You both were seen…Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh, like if I care who sees me with Kagome." Inuyasha answered.

"The queen saw you two. I don't think she got a chance to see her face." Sesshomaru added.

"Damn, so…are you really going to go back?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will not break my word and I will not leave my intended behind." Sesshomaru answered.

"But what about mine?" Inuyasha whispered before he jumped up and to Kagome's balcony. Just as he had walked into her room, he saw Sango walking in with the different herbs that Kagome had asked for. _'Stupid wench…why why should I care if she reveals herself.' _

"How tired was she?" Sango asked as she placed the herbs down on Kagome's desk.

"No, she was just too relaxed…don't tell her that I left her alone." Inuyasha said as he tucked her into bed.

"She's going to be able to tell." Sango shot back as the need to protect the princess kicked in.

"Yeah, but I'm planning on telling her the truth once she finishes the position. Just let me know and make sure that she stays in her room that day." Inuyasha growled before he jumped back out of the balcony.

'_Kagome…please don't' hate them. They know you just as you know them. I'll always protect you…even if you chose to run front these lands.' _Sango thought sadly as she made sure that the 

herbs would not fly away. Once she made sure that she was going to stay safe; Sango walked out and left her two-tailed cat friend to defend the one girl that would soon start a war that would never be forgotten.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Things are about to get a lot more interesting in the net chapter. Please continue reading and continue to let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ever since that day Kagome hadn't seen Kai or Riku, Sango had been acting weird and would often leave her under the protection of Kirara. Currently, Kagome was working on the position. She was almost done and she knew that she would be able to give it to the Lord by tonight. Just as she had added the final herb, Kagome turned around to see Sango walking in. Sango placed the tray of food down and said, "You are to stay in your room tonight."

"What? But the position will be ready by tonight. You can't keep me here." Kagome answered as she turned to face her best friend.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you won't be eating alone." Sango reassured her.

"You're staying with me?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice. _'Every since that day, I've felt so alone.' _

"No…you'll be eating with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"I'm the only one that hasn't seen them. And frankly I want nothing to do with them." Kagome answered in a cold voice.

"They know about you Kai, and Riku. If you don't talk they'll tell the Lord." Sango stated in a soft voice. _'If shit doesn't work out I'm going to kick both of their asses.' _

"Fine…but first thing tomorrow I want to meet with Lord Higurashi." Kagome hissed.

"I'll make sure of it. Have a nice night…Kagome-sama." Sango said before she quickly took her leave.

Having no idea what just happened, Kagome left the position to cool on her desk while she sat down in front of it to mediate. Just as she had finished, Kagome realized that the position was done. After pouring it into a small vial, Kagome put it away and walked into the bath room. Just as she had turned on the water she heard her bed room door open. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to the bath room door and said, "I'll be out in a bit."

After hearing a growl of acknowledgement, Kagome got into the shower and took her time. The longer she took the less time she would have to spend with them. _'The thing is…I can't feel their aura's…come to think of it…shit!' _Kagome thought as she turned off the water. _'I forgot to get my clothing.' _Kagome thought as she wrapped herself up in a huge towel. After taking a few calming breaths, Kagome unlocked the door and slightly opened it before she said, "Close your eyes and turn your packs. I need to grab my clothing."

As they did what they were told, Kagome walked out and grabbed her clothing. Just as she was about to walk into the bath room she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She quickly 

reached for the beads that were hidden and placed them on his neck. AS soon as they were on him, Kagome was heard say, "Sit!"

Once he was sure that she was in the bath room, Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see his brother getting off the floor. "You must control your demon blood brother. Tetsusiga was left at home."

"Feh, just shut up." Inuyasha growled.

"Mother will not be pleased when she sees that subduing spell on you." Sesshomaru added.

"I said shut up." Inuyasha replied, "Besides, once she sees who we are she'll remove it."

"Just turn around. She'll need to place some of her items back in place." Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice.

"Feh, just because I don't want her to freak out." Inuyasha replied as he did what he was told. Just as he finished turning his back, the bath room door was opened and Kagome walked out.

"The least you could do is let me feel your auras." Kagome hissed as she grabbed a brush from her small desk.

Both brothers stared at one another, before Sesshomaru said, "We are not hiding. You feel our auras for we are the **ONLY** demons in these lands."

"No other demons are allowed in these lands." Inuyasha said.

AS soon as those words left their mouths Kagome froze. As she continued to sense and feel the entire kingdom she realized that they were speaking the truth. After dropping the brush, Kagome slowly turned around only to come face to face with the two brothers she had met. Realizing her mistake, Kagome quickly stood up and bowed. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could say anything, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Please forgive me."

"Damn it Kagome just stand up straight. Just because we gave you fake names doesn't mean we were fake." Inuyasha growled.

"What my brother means it that we were never false with you. We are the same men you got to know." Sesshomaru said as he hit his brother over the head.

After standing up straight Kagome eyes the two before she returned to being the cold girl she was. After taking yet another breath, Kagome asked, "Then you won't have me arrested if I punch you like usual?"

"NO, hell we're been protecting you this whole time." Inuyasha answered.

"They would have already announced you as the missing princess." Sesshomaru added.

"Great…Inuyasha…sit!" Kagome hissed as she turned angry eyes at Sesshomaru. "Get him and get out. I'm still going to do what you two asked of me but in return you two **WILL** take care of my brothers."

"Fucking bitch…" Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to get up.

"SIT! Get out! I should have known better! To think I trusted you two! SIT BOY! Inuyasha get out!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stop her tears. _'I told him…I told him everything and he probably laughed about it.' _

Noticing her raising power, Sesshomaru quickly got his brother and dragged him out of the ragging miko's room. Once they were gone, Kagome threw herself onto her bed and began to cry for the first time in years. AS she continued t get control, she slowly placed herself in a very strong and protective barrier. _'Roku…Dai…help me…I feel so alone. I'm so hurt…I'm so alone.' _

Rin slowly backed away from the raging hanyou's. They had all been watching TV when the two began to hiss and stretch their claws as if they were ready to attack whatever approached them. _'What's going on? Did something happen to Kagome?' _Rin thought as she slowly backed away. However she was forced to stop moving when Roku locked on her. Rin slowly lifted up her arms as she said, "I'm not a threat…I'm a part of the pack."

Roku turned to Dai and Said, "We can't leave her unprotected."

"We have no choice…we promised…sister that we…would…protect…sister…Rin." Dai replied as he began to calm down.

"But…she's so sad…she's crying Dai…she's actually crying." Roku hissed.

"Roku…Dai…is Kagome alright?" a worried Rin asked.

"Rin…use your link…get Sesshomaru here now." Dai said.

"I…I can't…the claim is to weak." Rin whispered.

"Kagome…whoever hurt her is going to pay." Roku hissed as he tried to get some control.

"Don't worry, Kagome WILL come back to us." Rin said as she pulled the two into her arms.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find a speechless Sango staring at her from across the room. Knowing that Sango was only doing what she was told, after lowering her barrier, Kagome got out of bed and smiled at Sango as she stretched out her muscles; much like a cat would. Just as she fell back into bed, Sango approached Kagome and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, so what do they want me to wear for todays gathering?" Kagome answered.

"Oh, uh…you have to wear the gown that Lord Inuyasha chose for you." Sango answered as she walked over to Kagome's closet.

"I liked it…it's the only gown that I really like…but I want my hair down." Kagome said as she got out of bed.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry that I never told you." Sango replied.

"Don't worry about it. I know that you couldn't say anything. But I just need to ask you for a favor." Kagome answered.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to face Kagome.

"When I run…please don't come after me." Kagome answered as she showed Sango the finished position.

"Kagome…if you do this then you know that…" Sango began only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"I know…but I've made up my mind. I may be the lost princess but after what I've been through I want nothing to do with that kind of a life." Kagome explained.

"Come on…we can't be late." Sango said as she tried to hold herself in check. _'I kept that from her…the least I could do is give her a chance.' _

While Sango helped Kagome get ready for her final day, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking in their room. They had no idea if the position would work. As Inuyasha walked up and down the room, his brother couldn't help but think of a way to get out of there. Sesshomaru was brought out of thought when he heard his brother ask, "What are we going to do if it doesn't work?"

"Then we will explain to Lord Higurashi that she was under our orders. Then we shall speak against Lady Higurashi." Sesshomaru answered.

"Feh…if that doesn't work then you better find a way to get Tetsusiga into my arms." Inuyasha growled.

"That is something that you no longer have to worry about brother." Sesshomaru said, "Thanks to that subduing spell."

"Feh, that wench better remove it soon." Inuyasha growled as he stopped walking up and down the room.

"Come on little brother. We cannot be late." Sesshomaru said as he got off of his bed.

"Feh, I can be late if I want." Inuyasha stated as he followed his brother out of the room.

Once they had reached the Lord's side, all of the remaining miko's began to walk in. AS each of them walked in, they handed a small offering to Lord Higurashi. _'Dai…Roku…please forgive me but I don't think I'll be going home.' _Kagome thought sadly as she held onto the position. Sango had made sure that she was the last one to walk in so that no one would get hurt. Once she had reached the lord and lady, Kagome bowed and said, "I would like to extend my deepest apologies."

"What is it that you have done?" Lady Higurashi hissed.

"Lord Higurashi…I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Kagome had easily blasted Tsubaki away from her father and had pinned her to the wall with an arrow. Once that was done, Kagome had placed a barrier around the lord and herself. AS she pulled out the small bottle, Kagome leaned into Lord Higurashi's ear and whispered, "She has been working for Naraku. Kill her or lock up her up. Just stay safe."

"Lord Higurashi!" the miko's and guards were heard as they tried to break her barrier.

'_She's wearing the…the gown I got her.' _Inuyasha thought as he watched her closely.

After forcing him to drink the position, Kagome gently lied Lord Higurashi down and stood up straight. _'Great…my only way out is to jump out a window…from the second floor…' _Kagome thought as she got ready to run. After lowering her barrier Kagome whispered, "I really did trust you…good bye…Inuyasha…**SIT!**"

After making sure that Inuyasha wouldn't follow her, Kagome ran to the window and jumped out only to realize that they were in a room that was by a cliff. "Damn it." Were the last words anyone had heard before she had fallen into the river below.

**A/N: XD sorry about that but I couldn't help it. Please let me know what you think so far. Kagome will be out of the story for the next couple of chapters. But trust me her entrance ****WILL**** be big. ******

**Darkiceone **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The halls were a mess; the guards were running around as if the danger was still there. The young miko's had quickly been taken back to their rooms. Inuyasha had been knocked out by his brother when he had started to lose control. However between all this chaos, no one seemed to notice, the baboon looking man walk over to the pinned lady in the ball rom. AS he approached the pained woman he said, "Ku, ku, ku…you have failed me once again Tsubaki."

"Lord Naraku…please…just vie me one more chance…I can get her for you." Tsubaki pleaded as she tried to pull the arrow free.

"My lovely Tsubaki…you are pinned in place. Should I try to free you I shall only e killed." Naraku growled as he pulled out a long sword. "You are no longer of any help to me."

"Naraku…Lord Naraku don't." Tsubaki cried as she struggled to get free.

"Tsubaki…die and never speak of me again." Naraku growled as he easily beheaded the dark priestess that had been serving him since the beginning.

After placing his sword back in its sheath, the baboon looking demon took his leave to go in search of his next pawn. He would slowly but surely find a miko that would be capable of draining the princess or one that looked enough to play her part. _'Once I find a miko with some darkness in her heart I will use her to gain control over all of the lands.' _He thought evilly as he made his way down the halls unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha opened his eyes only to meet the floor. AS he pushed himself up and off of the floor he could feel the tension in the room. _'What the hell…why is everyone so tense…where the fuck am I?' _Inuyasha thought as he finally sat up only to see his brother staring down at him with a glare. After letting out a small warning growl Inuyasha asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the hallway of Lord Higurashi's chambers. Now stand up." Sesshomaru growled.

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked as he quickly got off of the floor.

"I shall explain later." Sesshomaru answered in a low voice so that he only heard him.

"Lord Higurashi wishes to speak with you two." A guard was heard as he held the door open for them.

'Feh…" was all Inuyasha said as he followed his brother into the room.

As the door was closed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped walking and bowed to show their respect. As they waited to be told to sit, Lord Higurashi took in a deep breath and asked, "Where is my daughter?"

"I'm sorry my lord but she jumped out of the window and into the river." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then tell me why you both chose to hide my daughter instead of stating the truth." Lord Higurashi ordered.

"Should you have known, Tsubaki would have been gone with your daughter back to Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"We also wished to see you back to health." Sesshomaru added.

Lord Higurashi stared at the two as if wondering if he should believe them or not. After a while of silence, Lord Higurashi took in a deep breath and said, "Very well then, tell your father that I shall sign the papers and that I will visit your kingdom once I have found my daughter."

"How do you know that she is still alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If she were really dead, your brother would be nothing more then a human now." Lord Higurashi answered.

'Feh, we haven't mated yet." Inuyasha growled.

"My daughter is different. The moment you two met she awakened your demon blood and created the first bond to become your ate. Should she die, your inner demon shall follow her so that when you die it would be garneted that you two were reincarnated into the same life." Lord Higurashi explained.

"Then whose name shall I give my father when he sends some of the guards to come and help look for your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked.

'_Kagome…my demon knew and…I…damn it…'_ Inuyasha thought as he turned around to leave.

However, Inuyasha froze in place at the Lord's answer, "Tell him that you are in search of a miko named Kikiyo but give him Kagome's scent. Kikiyo shall take Kagome's place until my daughter is found."

Inuyasha turned around and growled, "No."

"No? You are still a prince and have no say in this." Lord Higurashi countered.

"You can't do that because she had two brothers. Kikiyo does not have the mark that Kagome has on her back." Sesshomaru stated as he tried to get his brother to calm down.

"Very well then…do what you wish. Now leave my lands." Lord Higurashi stated.

Not needing to be told a second time, Sesshomaru turned into a small ball of light as he left the eastern lands. Inuyasha quickly took off by foot only to make one stop. After searching for 

Kagome in the small village, Inuyasha began his trip home. _'Damn it wench…you better come back to the western lands.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran through the surrounding forest that had been left untouched so that the lands were divided.

Roku, Dai and Rin were all eating when they heard a knock on the door. Rin quickly stood up and answered the door hoping that it was Kagome. Ever since the morning Roku and Dai had been quiet and did nothing but lay in silence. It had been a miracle that she had got them to get out of bed to eat. Rin quickly swung the door open only to take a step back. Roku and Dai had been forced to react when they heard a loud crash in the living room. Roku ran in just in time to take the full hi t of the Inu demon guards attack. Dai pulled Rin behind her and asked, "What did you do? Why did you release the claim mark?"

"Stand down, by law she is to come with us." The inu demon guard growled as another appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere with you bitches!" Rin hissed as she got in a defensive stance.

"Lord Inutaisho wishes to see her. Hand her over." The guards growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Roku dared as he flexed his claws.

Without another warning, Roku began his fight while Dai took on the second guard. As the two fought, Rin kept her guard up while she tried to find a way to help her two friends. Just as she had token hold of a piece of wood, Rin was slapped across the face as a third guard appeared. Before she could react, Rin grabbed by the back of the neck. As she struggled to get free, Rin tried not to show that the claws that held her were hurting her.

Just as she was about to pass out from the pressure, Rin felt her body falling before she felt safe. Just as she opened her eyes, Rin saw Dai and Roku standing in front of her before she heard a familiar voice growl out, "Leave and tell my father that I shall see him tomorrow. Harm those two again and you'll regret it with your lives."

"Yes…Lord Sesshomaru." The three guards answered before they disappeared from sight.

"What the hell?" Dai asked.

"Why'd you remove the seal?" Roku added.

"Rin…shall leave with me in the morning." Sesshomaru stated as he made his way to her room.

"Sesshomaru…where is our sister." Dai asked.

"Why isn't she with you?" Roku added.

"I shall explain everything when my brother arrives." Was the only thing he said before he continued to walk away.

"Sesshomaru…is it really you?" Rin asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, now come on girl…I need to renew my claim before you meet my father." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru…I'm so happy you're back. Once Kagome gets back with Inuyasha I'll thank her and then we'll go see your father." Rin said as she began to fall asleep.

Not wanting to hurt her, Sesshomaru sank his teeth into her as he took what little energy she had left by claiming her once more. Once he was sure that she wouldn't wake up, Sesshomaru placed her under the covers and walked out to speak with Roku and Dai. He would honor her last request and he would tell them the truth. Just as he entered the living room, Sesshomaru found his brother with a bloody lip while Dai held back his brother. Dai turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Some lord you are."

"Feh, you two have no fucking idea how she felt. Do you honestly think that she would have been happy with that kind of life?" Inuyasha roared as he bared his fangs. "She chose to do it. She wasn't forced. Would you have really wanted to see her unhappy just because you two idiots wanted a luxury life?"

"I gave my word to your sister that I would look after you both. As of tomorrow your schooling, your home and any other bills shall be paid for." Sesshomaru stated as he walked over to the three of them.

"You should have stopped her. You were supposed to help her." Roku whispered.

"I know my sister so I know you speak the truth. But Rin has a right to know as well." Dai hissed.

"What I chose to tell my intended has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru growled.

"If you don't tell her we will." Roku replied.

"And if they don't tell her I will." Inuyasha growled. "Mates don't lie to each other. I should have told her the truth."

"I'll tell her when she wakes…brother I'll see you at home." Sesshomaru stated before he went back to Rin's side.

"It's funny" Roku hissed.

"What is?" Inuyasha growled.

"We're the only three that will know when she dies." Dai whispered as he walked back to his room.

She walked in the night in blindness. She only used her senses to lead her the way. It had been far too long since she felt this kind of power and she would train it so that her family's knowledge would not be forgotten. _'I may be the last in my family but our ways will live on.' _She thought as she reached the shore of the raging river. There, on the edge of death, lay the one girl that would continue her family; that would show the Higurashi family their mistake in tossing them out of the eastern kingdom. "You, young miko, will be the answer to my prays." She spoke as the elder woman kneeled down and began to heal the girl so that she would live.

**A/N: After ****THIS**** chapter Kagome will not show up. Please let me know what you thing so far. Oh and Koga…will appear soon. XD. **

**Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Rin woke up only to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms. _'Thank kami that it wasn't another dream.' _She thought as she tried to get out of his arms without waking him. Just as she managed to get free she was pulled back down by his tail as he let out a low growl. Rin couldn't help to giggle as she waited for him to open his eyes. Once he made eye contact, Rin couldn't help but o smile before she said, "Moring sleepy head."

"You should have stayed in bed." He growled.

"Yeah, well I have to make breakfast. I'm sure Kagome already started." Rin replied as she once again tried to get free.

"She's not here." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"Oh, well I'm sure she just went out to the store. Let me up." Rin replied.

"Uh." Sesshomaru growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. Once he was sure that there was no way she could get free, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "She's lost. She healed the lord of the eastern lands and jumped out the window into a river. They haven't found her."

"Ha, ha…now let me go." Rin whispered as she tried to ignore the truth.

"Rin…I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Roku and Dai had just finished making breakfast when they heard her cry. They knew then that Sesshomaru had just told her the truth. After serving a plate for Rin and Sesshomaru, Roku and Dai got up and headed to the room. Knowing that it would only fuel Sesshomaru's rage, Roku and Dai left the tray of food at the door before they walked back to the kitchen. Just as they sat down, Inuyasha walked in and looked at the two before he asked, "Do you have any ramen?"

"To think a prince would actually eat that." Dai said.

"Yeah, it's in the left cabinet." Roku answered.

"Feh, all the fancy crap never fills you up." Inuyasha growled.

"But isn't it all you can eat?" Roku asked.

"Yeah, but you hardly eat when your parents make you dance with a shit load of people." He replied.

"Yeah well…if we know sis…she'll be back soon." Dai said as he desperately tried to tune out Rin's cries.

"I've got to get out of here." Roku growled.

Before the three of them could get up, they heard a loud crash coming from Rin's room. The three walked into find a very pissed off Rin and a growling Sesshomaru. Before anyone could ask or say anything Rin yelled, "I don't fucking care! I am your indented and so help me god if you don't take me to meet your parents right no." as she left the threat hanging.

"Rin?" both Dai and Roku asked.

"Damn Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled before he turned around to leave.

"Rin gather you're clothing. Dai, Roku…you shall be joining us once we leave." Sesshomaru growled as he easily got up.

"Uh…yeah…we got school." Dai said.

"We were going to leave in thirty minutes." Roku added.

'_Rin…don't blame him_._'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat down by himself. _'I'm the one that hut her the most.' _

"Then Inuyasha will pick you guys up once you're out." Rin answered as she began to turn to face Inuyasha. "You can send Miroku."

"Feh, what time do you guys get out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin, we you sure about this?" Dai answered.

"We get out by four." Roku added.

"Inuyasha, let's go." Sesshomaru growled as he wrapped his aura around Rin while the other held her bag.

"Feh, get ready for one hell of a yelling." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk out.

"We'll see you later Rin." Roku called.

"Yeah, take care." Dai added.

As they made their way to the castle, many villagers wouldn't stop staring at them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew that they were still not know Rin on the other hand had been giving death glares to anyone that looked at her in disgust. _'Bastards…just wait until they find out who my intended really is.' _Rin thought as she removed the seal to allow their link to start to from.

Once they reached the castle, Inuyasha walked in front of his brother and soon to be sister as he was led to their father. Once they had entered the family meeting area, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 

could both fell their father's anger. But before anyone could say anything, the woman that had stood next to Lord Inutaisho smiled and said, "Hello, welcome to our home."

"Hello mother, Lord Inutaisho." Inuyasha stated as he hugged his mother before he gave a slight bow toward his father.

"Mother…Rin this is my mother and Lord Inutaisho." Sesshomaru stated as he introduced Rin to his parents.

But before Lord Inutaisho could yell at his eldest son, Rin had punched him on the arm before she said, "How dare you introduce me in such a rude manner. It's bad enough I have to show them that I **CAN** be a proper lady."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you both are happy." Lady Izayoi stated as she approached Rin and said, "come dear, let them speak. I would like to speak with you."

"Feh, there is no way I'm staying here with these two." Inuyasha growled as he got ready to leave.

"Inuyasha sit down before I hold you down." Lord Inutaisho growled.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her walk over to his younger brother.

"Inuyasha…why has a subduing spell been placed on you?" Izayoi asked as she kept her eyes locked on the beaded necklace. _'The power…whoever placed this on him has had years to prefect her miko energy.' _

"I told you to allow him to take Tetsusiga." Sesshomaru growled.

Taking notice as to what the demon lord was about to do, Rin pushed Sesshomaru back so that SHE would take the full attack. NO matter how angry she was she still didn't want to see him get hurt. Before Izayoi could do anything, her mate was placed in a protective barrier. She had been a miko and when they mated they and realized that all of her miko powers had gone into protecting her mate from being purified. Inuyasha stared in shock at what he saw. His father was now under his mother's protection while Rin was being protected by Kagome's miko energy. As lord Inutaisho pulled back he looked to his son and asked, "Who have you gone to seek protection?"

'_Protection?'_ Rin thought as she opened her eyes only to find herself in a protective barrier. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Is your mother doing this?" in a small whisper.

But before either of her sons could say a word, Izayoi cleared her throat and said, "This is your fault love so do not try to pin it on them. Rin dear I would like to meet the miko that is protecting you."

"You can't." Rin answered as she turned to glare at Lord Inutaisho. "And you better not try to hit my intended again." as she handed Sesshomaru a necklace.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just wear it." Rin hissed before she followed Izayoi out of the room.

"Feh, good luck when you piss her off fluffy." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes.

"Stupid baka; this Sesshomaru will never fear any woman." Sesshomaru growled. _'She must of found them when she was in my arms last night…great.' _

The two brothers both froze in their place when they heard their father making a strange noise. It wasn't until they had faced their father, that the two realized that he was laughing. Once his laughter had died down, Inutaisho looked up to face his sons only to find the two staring at him strangely. After clearing his throat, Inutaisho let out a low growl and asked, "What? Can't I laugh at my son's stupidity?"

"Feh, don't see why you're laughing now." Inuyasha mumbled in a bitter filled tone.

It was then that Inutaisho lost all of his denial. It was then that he realized the damage his mate had told him of. After taking in a deep breath, Lord Inutaisho turned to his eldest son and said, "I approve, however the ball announced your intended shall take place a mother after your and Inuyasha's ball."

"Why? Mind as well have it in the same night. When is that stupid thing any way?" Inuyasha growled.

"The people were told that you both had been leaving in the east for a while. Should Sesshomaru present Rin, a child taken in these lands, they'll know that it was but a lie." Lord Inutaisho explained.

'_Feh, it's not our fault you lied_._'_ Inuyasha thought. He knew that it was partly since they didn't want anyone to know until it was time for them to take a mate.

"Very well, Rin will continue to stay under Dai's and Roku's protection." Sesshomaru stated as he left no room for arguing.

"That is fine, however she two will start to continue and advance in her studies. Sesshomaru you shall make sure that you're intended knows everything she must know." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"This is boarding, I'm leaving." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

"Sesshomaru, make sure that Tetsusiga does not leave his side." Lord Inutaisho added.

"I shall, oh and the two neko hanyou's shall be under my protection." Sesshomaru stated as he took his leave as well.

After grabbing his sword, Inuyasha turned to see his cousin walking in. by now only those that we going to help the eastern kingdom. Not wanting to hear anyone's pity, Inuyasha let out a how, dangerous growl and jumped out into the balcony before hearing the monk alone in his room. Miroku tried to stop him only to have his barrier broken by the one necklace that was around his neck. _'Aunt Izayoi isn't going to like this…not only is that a subduing spell but a protection spell. Whoever did this wants him to be safe.' _Miroku thought as he walked out only to bump into Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know…he just growled at me and left." Miroku answered.

"Just leave, I shall speak with him." Sesshomaru ordered as he picked up the faint scent at pity and sadness off of the monk.

"I'm going to the eastern lands to help. We'll be back by the time of the ball." Miroku said as he began to walk away.

'We? Who has mother invited?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sango…she announced that after the search she will be leaving the eastern lands to live her own life." Miroku answered before he ran off.

After searching for his brother, Sesshomaru went back to the castle for dinner only to find his brother sting next to Dai and Roku and across his intended. He looked as if he wanted to leave once more but he knew that he could not. _'Don't worry they will find your mate brother.' _

**A/N: On to the next chapter. XD. **

**Darkiceone **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Soon months flew by and it was now the day before Sesshomaru would announce Rin as his mate and the day that Miroku and Sango would arrive. Just as Rin had finished getting dressed, Dai and Roku walked into her room. Rin smiled and walked pass the two as she began to brush her hair. As they followed her into the bath room, Rin took in a deep breath and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but we need to tell you something." Dai answered.

"And it can't wait." Roku added.

"Look, I know it's going to be weird but you'll get use to it." Rin stated.

Dai and Roku looked at one another before they both took in a deep breath to say, "We're not moving."

"What?" Rin asked in a low whisper as she stopped brushing her hair.

"We don't want to move. THIS IS our home." Roku said.

"We'll go to your ball but we are coming back home." Dai added.

"But…" Rin whispered as she turned to face them only to realize that they were right. _'Their home is here…where Kagome was…mine is wherever Sesshomaru will be.' _

As soon as they saw her tears, both Roku and Dai pulled her into a huge. They hadn't meant to make her cry and they didn't want her to. They wanted to be there when Kagome came back. They knew that she was alive and knew that she was back at full strength. They knew that she would be back soon; they could feel her taping into their strength so that she could run faster. They could only hope that when she returned she wouldn't chose to leave once again. The two were brought back and out of their thoughts when they heard Rin say, "I understand…I'm just going to miss you two so much."

"So will we." Dai said.

"Don't worry, we'll still visit." Roku stated.

"Yeah…I just hope that you two won't make a mess of things." Rin said as she let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry…we'll try not to." Roku said.

Before they could finish their small moment, the three stood up straight when they heard a knock at the door. Rin cleared her throat and smiled as she tried to look as if she was never crying. While Dai helped her, Roku walked to the front and answered the door. As soon as he opened the 

door he was surprised to see a tall girl with a two tailed demon cat in her arms. Roku narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Are you Roku or Dai?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he hissed only to have the two tailed eat hiss back at him.

"Kirara." She scolded. "Sorry about that…my name is Sango. I was Kagome's guard in the eastern lands and I really need to speak with you two."

"Get in…" Roku ordered as he kept his guard up. _'I don't like her scent…I don't trust her.' _Roku thought as he watched her take a seat before he went to go and get Dai.

He sat in the throne room alongside his father. Lord Higurashi, Sango and Miroku were all arriving today and they were going to announce what they had found. He knew that she was still alive and knew that they must have found her since he wasn't as worried as he was when she had first gone missing. _'That wench better be fine otherwise I'm going to kill her.' _He thought as he kept his arms crossed and is eyes closed. As soon as the door opened, Inuyasha stood up and stared at the door. Miroku walked in with a calm expression and said, "Lord Higurashi and his body guard…Lady Sango have arrived."

'_If they're trying to play a trick they're getting their ass kicked.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better Lord Higurashi." Izayoi stated.

"Yes, have you seen my daughter? I am certain that she will return to your lands." Lord Higurashi replied.

"We are glad that you could make it; however, we do need an answer." Lord Inutaisho replied.

"Have you found your daughter?" Inuyasha asked.

Lord Higurashi took in a deep breath and stayed silent for a while before he said, "No, we believe that she died. My guards, including Sango, found a pool of blood a ways from the castle. No human could have survived that."

"So what will you do then?" Lady Izayoi asked before her son could speak.

"I have spoken with my advisers and they believe that I could trick my people by using a replacement. Kikiyo shall take my daughter's name and place."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Inuyasha roared as he stood up. "That hoe is nothing like Kagome!"

"She will only dishonor both families." Sesshomaru growled.

"Be that as is may, she is the only one that looks like my first wife and like my daughter's twin" Lord Higurashi explained.

"No! I will not marry that hoe!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to cage even with Tetsusiga at his side.

Before anyone could jump or knock to the hanyou, Sango walked over to him with tears in her eyes. Slowly but surely she pulled out a letter that was covered in Kagome's scent. As her scent over wellemed his senses, Inuyasha slowly began to calm down. Once she was sure that he was calm, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "She wanted you to have this. She also told me to give you this." As she handed him a sliver necklace with a red jewel.

"What is that?" Miroku asked.

"It can't be…she was able to…that's a jewel or purity. No other miko but Midoriku was able to create it." Lady Izayoi spoke.

"It is said that the miko offers a part of her soul to god so long as god protect and guards the ones they love." Lord Higurashi added as he approached the hanyou.

"Stay away." Inuyasha growled as he placed the necklace around his neck before he gripped the hilt of Tetsusiga.

"Enough, we have a deal and as my son you shall honor it. Sesshomaru take your brother and Miroku and leave." Lord Inutaisho growled.

Once tey were all out of the throne room Inuyasha ran off to one of **HIS** own hiding spots. He knew that Miroku and Sesshomaru would find it eventually but that did not stop him from going there. As he ran through the forest, he reached a clearing with a large waterfall. After making sure that he wasn't seen, Inuyasha jumped into the water fall only to lad in its hidden cave. Once inside, he started a fire before he sat down and stared at the letter. _'Why would she…how did she know?_' Inuyasha thought as he stared at it.

'_Because she to could feel the pull of our souls.' _His demon answered.

Not wanting to hear anything else from his inner demon, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and opened the letter. It read: **Ri…sorry…Inuyasha I wanted to tell you that whatever I did I'm sorry. I know I can trust you, even after you told me the truth. Please wait for me, I know that I was meant to be at your side. I can feel your soul calling to me. Look after Roku, Dai and Rin for me. I just have this feeling…Dai and Roku already have a ring with the same jewel I gave you. I love you so please wait for me.' **

Sesshomaru and Miroku walked into the house, only to run out. It was filled with miasma and unreachable. As Miroku tried to purify it, Sesshomaru slowly began to transform. His intended was in danger and he **WOULD** get to her. Just as he was about to tear the house down, a bright 

light appeared from within the house as the miasma slowly faded away. Once it was completely gone, Miroku and Sesshomaru ran into the house to find two uncontrollable hanyou's, a passed out Rin and an injured demon. Sesshomaru took a step forward and asked, "What is going on here?"

"Pack, danger…" Dai hissed as he recognized Sesshomaru as his sisters' intended.

"Kill danger…" Roku added as he quickly lifted the demon up by the neck.

"How are we going to calm them?" Miroku asked.

"That is not our concern now…" Sesshomaru growled as he got ready to attack the demon in question.

"My lord will be pleased…I have done what he asked. Kill me but if my soul passes…so will hers." The demon mocked as he pointed to Rin.

"Her soul is mine alone and shall stay by er mate's side." Dai hissed as he too got ready to attack.

"Then…you two…shall be her death." The demon mumbled.

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru growled as he approached the three of them while Miroku tented to Rin's wounds.

"Ne…ver…" he growled.

"Then die." Roku growled as he easily slit his throat.

As the blood rushed out like a ragging rive, Sesshomaru quickly went to his intendeds side. Dai and Roku however began to laugh and sniff the scent that filled the room. Just as they were about to attack Miroku and Sesshomaru, the two feel to the floor as their rings began to glow. While Miroku checked on them, Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms as he coul fee her soul reaching out to him. "Rin…wake up…as this Sesshomaru's intended you WILL stay at my side." He growled as his demon began to boil.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…I'm so tired." Rin whispered in her sleep.

"Then let me help you." He growled as he slit his wrist only to allow his blood to flow into her wounds.

"You know that she is going to change." Miroku said as he purified the demons remains.

"Then she will be of my blood and will be a part of my soul." Sesshomaru growled.

"What about these two…by the looks of things they're staying here to live?" Miroku asked.

"They shall spend the night at the castle. Once they are all away we shall go after the one who ordered this done." Sesshomaru answered.

"We don't need to wait." Miroku replied. "This miasma is the same as his. Naraku is behind this."

"Father will not be pleased. Naraku was told to stay out. It would seem that there will be a war against the southern lands after all." Sesshomaru growled as Rin's body began to change.

"I guess we better go and speak with your father." Dai replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Roku added.

"No, my father refuses to see who we are. We shall do this alone. Miroku go and find my brother." Sesshomaru ordered as he began to walk out with Rin in his arms.

"Uh…come on you two…knowing Inuyasha we're going to have to force him to come back to the castle." Miroku sighed as he led the way.

"Right." The two replied.

**Meanwhile: **she placed the wet cloth over the older woman's head. She was tired from training and all she could do was ease the pain of her death. She knew who she was and she knew that she had to get back to the western lands. Back to the people she loved and was loved by. As she turned to slur the healing tea, she as brought out of thought when she heard her teacher say, "You should not worry Kagome…I knew that I would die today."

"You shouldn't talk like that Kaede. I want you to meet my family." Kagome whispered as she tapped into her stored energy to lower the woman's fever.

"Child I have taught you what I know…my family will live on with you. It was the only thing I wished." Kaede stated.

"I agreed because of my own selfish reasons Kaede. Please do not make me seem kind hearted when I am not." Kagome replied.

"I know this…it was this that allowed you to learn my family's power." Kaede spoke.

"You need to rest." Kagome said.

"And ye need to leave. If you do not make it to the demon lord's ball then you will lose your mate." Kaede spoke.

As soon as those words left her mouth Kaede passed on only to leave a confused Kagome alone in the hut. She could feel his soul since he was wearing the necklace she left him. _'He's not in any danger…I can feel it so why?' _Kagome thought as she used what little miko energy she had 

left to find her answer. Suddenly she was no longer the miko that sat alone but the neko hanyou that lay dormant within her. Kagome snapped her eyes open as the hut slowly began to catch fire and as she fought to control her power one word left her lips.

"Kikiyo…will NEVER have **MY** mate!!" Kagome roared as she ran out in full speed to reach the western lands in time.

**A/N: Well, I know that it's long but you have to bare with me. Yes, she has fire attacks in her neko hanyou from and that is because of her new miko abilities. Please review and I'll try my best. **

**Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the night of the ball, all were dancing and laughing. All but those who knew that there was one that didn't belong in their lands. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Dai, Roku, Miroku, Sango and Rin all stood alongside one another. While Sango and Rin spoke, the guys just kept watch. All those who were of importance had already been announced and now the two Prince stood next to their father as they greeted their people. Lord Inutaisho turned to his sons and said, "You both are to dance with other women before you announce your intendeds."

"I'm not dancing with anyone." Inuyasha growled before she smiled at the blushing girl that presented herself.

"I'm Yue and thank you for inviting us." She stated.

"Please enjoy yourself." Sesshomaru stated before he whispered. "Neither will I."

"Now dear…I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else. So if you make them so will I." Lady Izayoi hissed.

However before Lord Inutaisho could say anything he turned to his left to find a girl with long raven hair in the area where the musicians were. She had her back to the entire room yet the melody she played kept them still. Lord Higurashi instantly recognized this tune. It was the very tune that was played before the demons attacked at his fifteen birthday. It was then that he requested that 'their' kind be thrown out of the eastern kingdom. Before anyone could do or say anything, Lord Higurashi took a step toward the girl and asked, "Why are you here? You were not invited to their ball you cur!"

The tune never stopped, the girl ignored his question as she continued to lay the tune. _'I know you're here…I can sense you…' _she thought as she continued to track down the one that had attacked both her families. Just as she was about to locate the demon she was in search of, the turn was stopped as she easily turned around and caught the energy bal that had been thrown at her. While ignoring the gasps of others and the shocking stares she received, she easily drained the energy and converted it to her own as she asked, "Why, did you attack me…father?"

"Kagome…your safe…thank god your home." Rin whispered.

Before he could be stopped, Inuyasha was at her side ad had her in his arms. Missing him as much as he had missed her, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. As she allowed his aura to surround her, Kagome could hear his low growl as he said, 'It was about time…wench."

"Sorry…I had some new tricks to learn…want to see?" Kagome whispered back as she pulled away to hold her flute up.

"You…you are not my daughter!" Lord Higurashi yelled. "My daughter does not have that skill! She would never turn her back on her people by learning such dark magic's!"

"My name is Kagome and seeing as how I DID learn this technique I am no longer a part of the royal family. However I am not the only surprise of the evening. Come out of hiding! Naraku!" Kagome yelled before she began to play the dark blue crystal flute once more.

"What is she doing?" Miroku asked.

"There were miko's in the eastern lands that had the ability to control demons with this technique. However, they were thrown out of the eastern lands when their tune led a herd of blood trusty demons to the lord's 15th birth day." Sango explained as she kept her eyes on Kagome.

"So why aren't we being controlled?" Lord Inutaisho asked as he couldn't help but feel calm.

"Because she altered it. Her aura is being amplified and her miko energy has nothing to do with this." Miroku answered.

"She is trying to attack Naraku." Lady Izayoi added.

And just as they thought, the melody had changed from a calming and steady song to a faster and louder tune. Just as Inuyasha was about to lose it, he was pushed to his limit when Kagome was pulled away from him by a cloud of smoke. Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome griping the flute in her left hand as her right hand kept a steady glow that was keeping the miasma from entering her system. Upon seeing the demon lord all froze as he said, "Hello and thank you for having me."

"I don't even know you and you attacked my family. Why?" Kagome asked in a calm tone. _'I have to stay calm…if I show him that I'm scared Inuyasha will lose it.' _

"My sweet, sweet girl, you're the key in my succession." Naraku answered as he began to kiss her neck. "Whomever you chose as a mate shall give you demon strength, speed, power and more. Any demon blood given to you will make you and your mate stronger."

"What you speak of is nonsense Naraku. Midoriku was the only miko with such a gift." Lord Higurashi yelled.

'_Mate…must protect mate….mate…danger.' _he heard.

"If you want rue power, then I'll show you true power." Kagome whispered as she looked up to lock eyes with Inuyasha before yelling out, "Inuyasha! Help!"

"No!" Izayoi yelled but was too late.

Before he could do anything, Naraku was thrown and slammed against the nearest wall by the uncontrollable demon. As he slowly began to stand up he could hear a soft tune. As he turned to face the miko he longed for he saw more than one uncontrollable hanyou at her side. Just as he tried to reach for her flute, Naraku watched as his arm dropped to the floor before he was thrown back. After letting gout a fierce growl, Inuyasha stared at his opponent and growled, "Stay away from my bitch."

"You think that I will let this by." Naraku growled as miasma began to fill the room, "I will return for her. She is the key in bringing me the ultimate power."

"Sesshomaru get our people out of here." Lord Inutaisho growled as he withdrew is sword.

"Kirara…help him." Sango ordered as she got ready to fight.

"Fool's…Rin come to me…Dai, Roku…come and serve me." Naraku growled.

"Sorry but that shit didn't work on us." Roku growled as his claws began to burn.

"Sis is very protective." Dai added before the two began their attacks.

Realizing the danger that they were all in Kagome stopped playing and began to bring forth her miko energy. Before the miasma could affect anyone, Kagome had placed everyone in their own barrier. _'I don't have enough energy for myself.' _Kagome thought as she could feel the miasma slowly entering her system. Once Naraku was gone, the energy that she hadn't used was used to purify the miasma in the room. As Kagome fell to the ground she began to cough up the poison as her body began to shake. Before Dai or Roku could reach her, Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome!" Roku and Dai yelled.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru ordered as he held the two neko hanyou's back from his brother. _'He's lost it. Now our people will see the monster he can become.' _

After clearing his rough and dry throat, the red eyed, enraged hanyou looked up at the people of his lands and said, "It is time for you all to leave. We have much to prepare for."

"It can't be." Lord Higurashi stated.

"He managed to get control over his demon blood." Sango whispered.

Inutaisho and his mate both watched in shock as demons, humans, and hanyou's alike all gave a bow toward them and their lost son before they did what they were told. Once they were all gone, Inuyasha placed his dying intended and stood over her with angry eyes. Before anyone could stop him, Inuyasha used his sharpened claws and cut the girls wrist. After drinking some of her blood, he then cut his own wrist and forced her to drink his blood. Just as he had finished, he 

was thrown back and away from her as Inutaisho stated, "She is human you fool! That much of your pure blood will kill her!"

"You shall not stand by my daughter." Lord Higurashi was heard.

"Sango, we must get Kagome." Miroku whispered.

"We can't…if anyone other than those he approves of touches her, he'll have every right to kill them." Sango explained as she stayed still.

"Inuyasha you will not approach this girl until you control yourself." Lord Higurashi spoke as he placed a barrier around Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsusiga to reveal a blood red blade. He pointed the sword at the barrier and easily destroyed it. Once that was done, Inuyasha turned enraged eyes at his father to await his next move. When he realized that his father would do nothing more, Inuyasha turned to Rin, Miroku, Sango, Dai and Roku. After establishing his place, he let out a low growl and said, "Dai…Roku…follow my brother. Miroku take Rin and Sango."

"Inuyasha…dear…please calm down." Kikiyo was heard as she stayed by Lord Higurash's side.

"Inuyasha! How dare you take this to your advantage!" Lady Izayoi yelled as she stormed up to her son and slapped him. "You will stop this foolishness and you will take everyone to your room if that is what you wish!"

"Izayoi!" Lord Inutaisho growled.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled as he sheathed the Tetsusiga before he added, "Yes mother…Sesshomaru."

"I know brother." Was all Sesshomaru had to say before he began to lead the others out of the room with Kagome in his arms.

"He can control his demon blood?" Lord Higurashi asked as he turned to face Lord Inutaisho.

"Is that a problem? Mother we'll be in my room. I also want Kikiyo out of here now tat my intended was returned." Inuyasha growled as he began to follow Roku.

"No!" Kikiyo yelled. "We are already engaged!"

Ignoring her outburst, Inuyasha walked out and left the four to speak amongst themselves. Once he was out of the room, Inutaisho turned to Lord Higurashi and asked, "What is it you wish to do now?"

"Kikiyo shall remain as my 'daughter.' Kagome has betrayed the royal family by learning that skill. She is no longer my daughter." Lord Higurashi answered.

"Very well…Kagome shall be kept away from my son." Lord Inutaisho stated.

**A/N: Sorry but I just can't help it. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lady Izayoi stood frozen in place. She just couldn't believe her ears; had her mate really just signed away his son's happiness? She watched as the miko next to Lord Higurashi smiled with joy. _'No…this is not my mate…how dare he.' _Izayoi thought as she could feel her miko energy raising and building. Once she was sure that she still had the control she had centuries ago, Izayoi took a step away from her shocked mate and glared at him. Before he could say a word, Lady Izayoi used the same subduing spell that was on his son and yelled, "BAKA!"

Lord Higurashi and Kikiyo both watched in shock as Lord Inutaisho, the mighty lord of the west, was brought down to the floor. Before a word could be spoken the two turned to face Lady Izayoi as they heard her cold voice say, "You are not the mate whose mate I chose to become! For years I thought that you would realize your mistakes!"

"Damn it Izayoi." Inutaisho growled as he struggled to stand up.

"Damn it is right you BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Lady Izayoi roared.

"Uh, maybe I'll just go and wait with Lord Inuyasha." Kikiyo mumbled as she declared away.

"No, you shall stay here with these two…BAKA! My son has an intended and I'm sorry to say but you will forget him." Izayoi hissed before she stormed out.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's body began to shake once more, he knew that she was in pain but there was nothing he could do. _'Her miko blood is fighting against my demon blood.' _He thought sadly as he held her down. However he was brought out of his thought when he heard Dai's and Roku's soft laughter. As his eyes became a deeper red he bared his fangs the two and asked, "Just what the hell is so fucking funny?"

"You are." Roku answered.

"Yeah, you think that it's your blood that is doing that to her." Dai added.

"So it's not my brothers blood that is doing this to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope." Dai answered.

"It's ours. We made her our sister using our pure blood as well and her miko blood easily accepted it." Roku explained.

"But since we are neko hanyou's and her mate is an inu hanyou our bloods are fighting for dominance." Dai added.

"But it would seem that her miko blood is too weak to help her." Sango said as she got closer to her friend.

"Well it's to be expected…since she is messing part of her soul." Miroku stated.

"So…if she gets a part of her soul back she'll be able to handle this?" Sango asked.

"What happens if the two bloods don't stop fighting?" Rin asked in a low whisper.

"Then she will die." Lady Izayoi answered as she walked in.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed her aura.

Inuyasha turned around to face his mother only to be surprised. Surrounding his mothers scent was the scent of death tat replaced his fathers. AS he looked closely at her he could see the aura of a miko. She had removed herself from his father's protection and was currently leaving her mate. Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome and stared at his mother as she offered him a small smile. Inuyasha took a calm breath and asked, "Why are you doing this? You have to stop it."

"Don't worry dear…I'm just scaring our father. But you should really be worrying about your intended." Lady Izayoi spoke.

"Mother death is staring to over well your scent. You must undo what you did." Sesshomaru growled.

"Very well Sesshomaru, however I would greatly appreciate it if you let me rest here." Izayoi replied as she fell to her knees.

"Mother!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Uh…what…what happened?" a tired Kagome was heard.

Knowing that his brother would take care of his mother, Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome only to see her out of bed and in Dai's and Roku's arms. Watching his intended in the arms of two other mates, Inuyasha unknowingly let out a low and dangerous growl. After letting out a warning growl of her own, Kagome held onto her two brothers. She had missed them and was glad that she was with them. _'Hopefully my plan works.' _Kagome thought as she tried to enjoy the moment with her two brothers. Finally, unable to take his growling, Kagome turned angry eyes and took in a deep breath. Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha took a step back only to be stopped by Kagome's yells, "SIT, SIT, STI, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY! They are my brothers!"

"Glad to see you're alright…Lady Kagome." Sango said as she took to her side.

Smiling and hugging Sango, Kagome said, "IT's just Kagome now. Glad to see that you're alright."

"Kagome!" Rin yelled as she threw herself into her friend's arms. "I was so worried. Sesshomaru and I are going to be mates now."

"I'm happy to hear but all I want to do is go home." Kagome replied as she quickly took a seat. _'My blood feels as if it's on fire…I have to stop it…it's draining me.' _

"Damn it wench." Inuyasha growled as he finally picked himself up only to find her sitting with her eyes closed and short breath.

"You still need your rest." Miroku stated.

"What I need...is to get out…of here." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha turned to face his mother only to smile at her words, "Go…I'll be fine dear."

"Sesshomaru…I want to go with them." Rin stated.

"Rin…I think…you won't have to." Kagome was heard before she fell forward. _'Damn it all to hell…I can't keep passing out like this.' _

"Sango dear…you need to place her in one of your families chains." Lady Izayoi stated as she could feel her mate giving her strength.

"No one is chaining anything to my intended." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Inu…dear…if we don't the constant fight against the two bloods will kill her." Izayoi stated.

After doing what she was told, they watched as some color returned to Kagome's face as her breathing finally evened. To everyone in the room they could see that she was sleeping peacefully bout to the three men that were linked to her, they could feel her pain as she battled. Kagome had opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing. In front of her was a battle of wits. On the left side of the field, she saw a demon with long black hair, with fire red tips. She had cat like ears and green cat like eyes. On her right side she was a different form of herself. Only this one had long black hair with silver strikes and two dog like ears on the top of her dead. Her eyes were the same dark brown that had always been. "Stop it!" Kagome yelled as she placed the two in a barrier to hold them back.

"Let me go!" the neko hanyou hissed, "I have to kill her."

"Ha, you're nothing but a weak kitten." The inu hanyou shot back.

"And you both will be purified if you don't listen to our master." A third voice was heard as a human form of Kagome walked between the two barriers in a miko's outfit.

"Ok now would one of you tell me what the hell is going on." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"It is simple…we're fighting or control." The inu demon stated.

She walked down the halls with a smile on her face. After they had discussed the future of the tow kingdoms, Kikiyo had been sent to her room. _'She lost…I get Inuyasha all to myself and there is nothing she can do.' _She thought happily as she entered her room. The only thing left to do now was for her to win over Lady Izayoi's affection; which in her mind would not be too difficult. Just as she closed her bed room door, Kikiyo was slammed against the wall, and pinned. Just as she looked up, she glared at him and whispered, "You can let me go, Naraku."

"Kikiyo…did you win over your title?" Naraku growled as he dug his claws into her arms.

"Yes…I'm taking her place and if she does not agree…to…uh…stay away from Inuyasha her….brothers will be…killed." Kikiyo answered as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Good…now once they have stopped place the necklace around his neck. Make sure that none o the girl's charms is on him." Naraku ordered as he leaned into her.

"As you wish…" Kikiyo whispered as she tried to get free.

"Ku, ku, ku..You are a very wise and powerful one…but you will never truly be his..You are forever mine." Naraku growled as he removed the clothing that covered his mark on her. "Once we have what we need…I'll be able to kill that mutt and his bitch."

"Yes Naraku…I am forever yours." Kikiyo whispered.

"That's my miko…now I shall send Kagura to check on you once Kagome has been kicked out of the castle." Naraku stated before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

'_Naraku…I am forever tied to you since that night…I may be your mate but I shall loath you for all eternity.' _Kikiyo thought as she walked into her bath room to wash off his scent from her body.

Roku and Dai tried to break through but couldn't. After they had laid her back down, Kagome had been surrounded in a silver barrier that would allow no one to touch her. All eyes turned to the very pissed off miko. Although the self that represented her miko blood stood in front of her, she still had full control over her miko powers. After lightly shocking the two, Kagome lowered the barrier and stared at the three. After taking a calming breath, Kagome looked at them and said, 'The fighting is going to stop now."

"Why? Like if we need some weak half bitch taking over." The neko spoke.

"Our pure miko blood does not need these two."

"Who are you calling weak you neko hoe." The inu hanyou spoke. "At least my kind is loyal to their mates."

"Would you three shut up!" Kagome yelled in anger. "I accept anyone's blood so long as they have a place in my heart."

"Do you have any idea what that would make us?" her miko blood spoke.

"Quiet frankly I don't care what I become. I'll have the power over fire because of my two brothers, the power of speed and strength thanks to the one I love and the power to protect at will because of my mother." Kagome explained.

Silence soon took over the three as they all stared at one another. Just as she thought that she would have to beat it into them, Kagome smiled when they stood up straight and smiled at her. Before Kagome could reach them to take on her final form, the form that all the blood lines combined would give her, she felt a strange power trying to wake her up. _'Roku…Dai…they're in trouble.' _Kagome thought as she began to forces herself to wake up.

While the guard held the two down, Inutaisho threw his son across the room before turning his attention to the barrier. As soon as he drew out Suonga, both his son's were on their feet. _'I'm sorry…but it's must be done…you both have a destiny to full fill.' _Inutaisho thought as he slammed his sword against the silver barrier causing it to crack. Feeling her mate's pain, Izayoi finally realized why he had been so rough with her two sons. He was pushing them so that they would have the strength to not only defeat Naraku but to purify the hidden jewel. Just as he was about to swing his blade once more, Izayoi's protective barrier went up as a sudden burst of miko energy was shot at him. "What the hell is your problem" a cold voice was heard.

Lord Inutaisho easily placed his sword a side and said, 'You are to leave my castle and to stay away from my sons. Should you ignore this I WILL take both your brother's life."

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha roared only to be held back by Sesshomaru.

"I got it…that I shall not be held responsible should they come see me." Kagome hissed as she walked over to her two brothers.

"No! I still want to see her! She's my best friend!" Rin yelled as she began to cry but stayed in place for their safety.

"Should my son's go to see you then they shall live know that they were at fault for all of your deaths. Rin will be able to visit so long as Miroku is with her." Lord Higurashi replied.

"I shall be staying with them. Would I be able to enter your castle?" Sango asked.

"I promised your father that you would always have a home here. Sango you are welcomed to come and go as you lease." Lord Inutaisho stated.

As the guards backed away from the three, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha. Could, would she risk the life of her brothers for her own h happiness? _'Never.' _ Kagome thought as her eyes 

began to water. After turning her back to them, Kagome lowered her head in shame and stated, "You have my word, I shall **NEVER** again be seen with any of your sons."

At that moment his soul broke, allowing his demon blood to freely break thought and control his actions. The last words that he would ever hear from her were, "I love you Inuyasha…sit and be happy…sit."

**A/N: Ha cliff hanger! Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Those words, the very words she had spoken had not only broken her but shattered her. She had not only accepted defeat but she had left the one man, other than her brothers, that kept her heart warm. After saying her good byes, Kagome had run out and ran straight home. Sango and Kirara were the first to reach her. When she had entered the room, Sango found Kagome in tears on the floor. Her eyes were filled with pain, anger, hurt and sorrow. As her tears fell, Kagome looked up and said, "I'm a monster…he must hate me…I left him without a second thought."

"Shh…he doesn't hate you…he would and could never hate you." Sango whispered as she let Kagome cry out in her arms.

"Sister?" Dai called out as the two finally walked in.

"We're sorry." Roku added in a sadder tone.

Without a second thought, Kagome pulled out of Sango's arms and jumped into her brother's arms. _'I shouldn't be crying…I should be happy. Happy that I still have both of my brothers.' _Kagome thought as loud sobs racked her body. As soon as she felt their auras around her she cried more. Finally, holding back the tears, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't apologize…I love you both! I'm sorry!"

"Shh…everything is going to be alright." Dai whispered while his brother began to puff in order to sooth and ease her growing pain.

After hours of holding her, whispering into her ear, and purring the two brothers had finally been able to put their rack of a sister to sleep. After making sure that she wasn't going to wake up, Dai and Roku walked out only to find Sango setting two cups of tea on the table for them. This was going to be a long talk and one hell of a night.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Rin cried into the arms of her intended while Inuyasha began to wake. She knew that she still could visit her friend but the question was could see? While she had Sesshomaru at her side, her only true friend was morning over the love of her intended. As soon as his brother began to wake up, Sesshomaru pulled Rin out of his arms and placed her behind him. _'He will not harm my mate.' _Sesshomaru thought. Finally after staring up at the ceiling, Inuyasha slowly sat up and locked eyes with Miroku before he met his mothers gaze. _'Please let it all be a nightmare.' _Inuyasha begged the gods as he tried to find Kagome. However his night mare was soon turned into reality when he heard his father say, "Come in Kikiyo."

"If you all will please excuse me." Miroku said as he turned to leave.

"Rin, follow Miroku." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked up to his stunned brother.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry." Rin whispered as she walked pass him.

'_No…Kagome.' _ Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes to hold back his tears.

"Lord Inutaisho …you summoned me?" Kikiyo was heard as she walked in.

"Yes, tend to your intended. Izayoi…Sesshomaru let us leave these two alone." Lord Inutaisho ordered.

When his brother did not move, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and growled out, "Go."

"You shouldn't be moving, that wench already hurt you enough as it is." Kikiyo stated as she walked over to help him.

As he passed her by, Sesshomaru stopped the miko in her tracks and growled out, "Never refer to Lady Kagome in such a manner in front of this Sesshomaru." As he dug his poisoned filled claws into her skin.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru." Kikiyo hissed as she put all her energy into purifying the poison.

After leaving his brother to deal with his new intended, he made his way to their privet room. Rin and Miroku would be there and they would be waiting for him to arrive. He would make sure that the two were alright before he would go out and hunt for them. He knew his brother which was why he knew that he would not go to them until he was certain that he made things clear to his new intended. _'The question now brother…what will you do? How far wil you go to keep the one you love safe?' _Sesshomaru thought as he quickened his speed. As soon as he walked in, Sesshomaru felt Rin's aura search for him.

"You have blood on your claws." Miroku stated.

"Are you alright?" a worried Rin was heard.

"Yes, my brother's bitch just needed to be punished." Sesshomaru growled.

"Bitch?" Rin repeated.

"Don't worry about it Rin, all you need to know is that it is a name we demon use to call a female that sees more than one mate." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well what shall we do now?" Miroku asked.

"I want to see Kagome." Rin answered.

"No, that is not possible Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

"If you go now, while she is still morning, she will only feel worse." Miroku added.

"Sesshomaru…why is your father doing this? Naraku si after Kagome yet he leaves her to fend for herself." Rin asked. "If he controls her, he'll lose many demons."

"This Sesshomaru has no idea what Lord Inutaisho plans however he will not have it his way."

"Sesshomaru…calm down…come on…Rin watch him while I get us some food." Miroku stated as he stood up to leave.

Without another word Rin held on to her mate as her aura slowly timed his inner beast. _'Kagome…please be strong.' _Rin thought sadly. Meanwhile, Sango poured a third cup of tea, only this cup held hers that would help a person sleep. She knew that it would only last for a while but Kagome would need this tea. Just as she finished she looked up to find Dai and Roku staring at her. Sango took in a deep breath and said, "This is to help her sleep."

"She's not going to need it." Dai stated.

"She still needs her rest in order to change into her new form." Roku added.

"New form? What are you all talking about?" Sango asked. "She is human."

"She was but thanks to all of her miko energy." Roku answered

"She can turn herself into a full blooded mix breed." Dai finished.

"Won't it be painful?" Sango asked.

'yeah, but that's sis for you." Roku answered as if nothing.

"You need to get some rest. Go ahead and take my room. I'll be staying up and watching over thins." Dai stated.

"Do you really thing that they're going to attack tonight?" Roku asked.

"Kirara stay with Dai." Sango ordered as she stood up to leave.

"Thanks…come on Kirara…lets get you a snak." Roku stated as he opened his arms up for the neko fire cat.

"We'll wake ou in the morning." Dai told Sango.

Once Sango was out of ear shot, Roku turned to his brother and said, "If she weaks up in a bad mood you know what will happen."

"Yeah, that why we're going to go and stay in her room." Dai answered.

'Yeah, well I say we should just leave her alone." Roku stated. "She might not want to see us."

Before Dai could say anything, the two froze on the spot when they heard a low growl and hiss before Kagome was heard say, "I don't blame you and I don't hate you."

"But sis…" Roku tried.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "I chose you both and I do not regret it. So drop it."

"Uh…Sango is in my room." Dai stated as he tried not to anger her.

"Oh, I thought that she'd stay to look after Rin for me…well, you guys can take my room. I'm not all that sleepy." Kagome replied as she walked over to the table and stared at the cup of tea.

"Sango made it for you." Roku whispered as he followed Dai to her room.

"Just don't lose it." Dai called back.

Once the two were gone, Kagome looked down at Kirara and said, "Come on Kirara…maybe you'll be able to heal my wounded heart."

"Mewo…" Kirara answered as she rubbed against the side of the girl's leg to get picked up.

After picking up the two tailed demon cat, Kagome made her way to see Sango. Now that she was awake she could feel all the barriers that she had placed lower. _'I'm on full alert so there is no need for so many barriers.' _She thought as she walked in only to find wide awake Sango staring out of the window. After closing the door, Kagome placed Kirara down and looked around. As soon as she spotted her dark blue crystal flute, Kagome reached for it and said, "How about I play a song for you guys."

"If you play that thing the guards are only going to think that Naraku is attacking us." Sango replied as she turned to face her friend. "Glad to see that you're fine."

"Don't worry…beside, only the people who I want can hear my song." Kagome answered as she got ready to play.

"What song are you going to play for us?" Sango asked as Kirara climbed into her lap.

"Kaede said that it was a song that not even she knew. I call it the song of parting." Kagome answered as she brought the flute up to her lips. _'Please…reach those whom I wish to touch.'_

As she slide to the floor she began to heal most of her wounds. She had no idea that this would happen. It wasn't supposed to happen; Kikiyo had tricked him and removed both Kagome's necklace and the subduing spell. The moment the two had come off she had been slapped and thrown across the room. Inuyasha's demon had been freed and was now attacking her. Kikiyo looked up and froze once more with those cold, paralyzing red eyes. He grinned; his bitch was starting to submit. After letting out another growl he said, "Bitch…give them back." 

"No…she is not your intended! I am!" Kikiyo hissed as she struggled to stand up.

"Give them back." He growled as he arched his claws. "Or I'll start using my claws."

"No." Kikiyo whispered. _'Damn him.' _

Just as he was about to attack to kill, he froze. _'That song…my mate.' _He thought as his inner demon began to fade away. As soon as he had some control, Inuyasha snatched he two necklaces and jumped out the balcony window. He could hear the music and could feel it calming his aura. Just as he entered their hidden room, he found a crying Rin and enraged Sesshomaru slowly calming down. As soon as the two were calm, Rin looked at the two and slapped them across the face. "Changing and letting anger control you both isn't going to change a thing!" Rin yelled. "You should know better! Even now she knows that you need her even though she is suffering too!"

"Feh…" was all Inuyasha had to say.

"Please forgive me Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Can we please…just sit and listen to this music." Rin whispered.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he put the necklaces back on. _'I will find a way…I promise.' _He thought.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter…it's getting close to the end…I hope that you all are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you all think. **

**Darkiceone **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Five long months, it had been five long months since she had been told she couldn't see him. Now that she had the money she didn't have to work, she didn't have to worry about paying bills. A week after that day, Rin had showed up with Miroku. The two cried, laughed and had some fun while Sango joined in. It was that day that Rin had told her that they didn't have to worry; that she and Sesshomaru were going to pay for everything they needed. Just as she was about to smile at the memory, she was brought out of thought when she heard her professor say, "That is all. Exams start next classes so don't be late."

"Damn it." Dai said.

"This sucks." Roku added as the four of them gathered their stuff.

"The only reason you two are upset is because you haven't studied. Right Kagome?" Sango stated.

"Yup…that is why you should have studied with us." Kagome smiled as she gathered her things.

"Hey! We do study!" Dai hissed.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Sango replied with a smile.

"Sorry Dai but you walked into that one." Roku stated.

"Well, this is where I leave you guys." Kagome stated as she turned to leave to her next class.

"We'll see you in Demon training 1" Sango replied.

"Later." Roku stated.

"Have fun in government." Dai added.

Ignoring her two brothers, Kagome quickly made her way to her class. So far college hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. _'It's actually fun.' _She thought. As she walked into her next class she was confused at what she saw. At one side of the room sat all demons and hanyou's with their paper and pens, ready to take notes; while at the other side of the room sat the regular humans that didn't know how to act with demons. _'Why is she sitting all aloe?' _Kagome couldn't help to think as she noticed a female wolf demon sitting in the center of the class. Kagome quickly made her way to the center and took the desk next to the girl before saying, "Hi, my name is Kagome. Um…do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. I'm Ayame."

"Well Ayame…are you new to the class? I could leaned you some of my notes." Kagome offered.

"Thanks but I'm just sitting in while I wait for my mate. He's talking with Lord Inutaisho." Ayame answered.

"Oh, are you asking to stay in the main village here?" Kagome replied.

"NO, my mate is the leader of the wolf demon tribe. I already finished school but I like government so I'm just sitting in." Ayame explained.

"Holy shit…I'm so sorry Lady Ayame." Kagome said a she bowed her head.

"Stop that…it's fine. I'm actually glad that you talked to me I was starting to feel lonely." Ayame stated.

"Alright…umm…would you be gone after this class Lady Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Please just Ayame. And no, I'm here until seven."

"Would you like to come over for dinner than? I'm sure it'll be a lot more enjoyable then sitting in lectures all day." Kagome offered.

But before Ayame could give her an answer, the professor entered the room and began with the lecture while handing out notes. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Lord Inutaisho, Kikiyo, Miroku Lady Izayoi, Rin, Lord Higurashi and the wolf Prince all sat in silence. He had arrived unannounced and had knocked out a hand full of guards when he was told he couldn't see the lord. After taking a calming breath, the wolf prince stared at Lord Inutaisho and said, "We have to act now. There is no more time."

"And how exactly do you plan on luring the bastard out, Lord Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've found who he is looking for. So we'll use her as bit." Koga answered.

"We are not using my daughter as bit." Lord Higurashi stated.

"She is no longer your daughter but his intended. He has more say." Koga growled.

"Enough!" Lord Inutaisho roared. "Koga, Lord Higurashi and his kingdom are now our alleys."

"What of my daughter?" Lord Higurashi asked.

"I'm sorry but by demon law she is to place her intended above all others." Lady Izayoi spoke.

"What?!" Kikiyo yelled. "I have yet to been mark and he has yet to relinquish those necklaces! Until that is done I shall not take orders from him!"

"Kikiyo!" Rin yelled, but stopped as soon as she noticed her. _'Damn…I missed it.' _

Before she even realized what had happened, Kikiyo found herself in mid air as she could hear the hanyou's warning growls. As he dug his claws into the back of her neck, Inuyasha began to growl louder when she wouldn't submit. While everyone tried their best to ignore this, Koga watched with interest. It wasn't until, Inuyasha had leaned in to her ear to whisper, 'You are my bitch. You chose to be my bitch so you WILL listen to me,' that he realized the truth.

As soon as she had submitted, Inuyasha dropped her to the floor and took his place next o his brother before he said, "We'll use her as bit."

"Are you sure?" Lady Izayoi asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, when do we make our move?" Inuyasha answered.

Knowing that he had no say in the matter, Lord Higurashi took in a deep breath and said, "I shall need two months to have my army read." **(A/N: He arrived in the western kingdom last night. He did go back but left Kikiyo with Inuyasha.) **

"How long will this battle last?" Kikiyo asked.

Letting a frustrated sigh, Rin took in a deep breath and asked, "What of the villagers? Will they still be protected?"

"I will have miko's in training and some elder monks assigned to the villages." Lord Higurashi answered.

'_That's not good enough! I need to talk to Kagome.' _Rin thought as she stayed quiet.

"Very well, Koga when will you and your men be ready?" Lord Inutaisho asked.

"That is more than enough time for my me. A month from now we shall arrive at your stronghold." Koga assured.

"And we shall have our army ready by that time as well." Rin added. _'There is no way you are leaving me behind.' _

"Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"She speaks the truth mother." Sesshomaru answered.

"Very well then, Miroku, send for Sango. I believe that we will need her help." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"Yes, Lord Inutaisho." Miroku replied before he took his leave.

"Is that all?" Koga asked. _'I need to talk to mutt face…why isn't he with his real intended?' _

Once they were all dismissed, Koga waited until he was left alone with Inuyasha. Over the years the two had developed a strange friendship. While they loved to piss on another off, should they ever need the others help it was as if they ad never fought what so ever. After sending Kikiyo to go train, Inuyasha turned to Koga and stared at him. That's when he noticed, the mate mark on his left shoulder. Letting out a small grin, Inuyasha stared at the wolf lord and said, "So wolf shit, you finally made Ayame your mate? Good for you."

"cut the crap Inu….we need to talk." Koga replied.

Seeing that it was no time for jokes Inuyasha took in a deep breath and asked, "Now what the hell happened?"

"I want to know who that bitch is and why you aren't with your real intended." Koga answered.

"So you caught on…yeah, Kikiyo is just some bitch I'm being forces to be with. End of story." Inuyasha growled.

"That's not it. If that were true those two miko filled necklaces would not be around your neck." Koga stated.

"No, if you two had the chance or have it why aren't you with her?!" Koga roared.

The next thing he knew, Koga was up in the air while Inuyasha kept his hold around his neck. Koga stared at his friend to be realize his mistake when he saw the blood red eyes and purple strips. _'What the hell is going on?' _Koga thought as he quickly submitted. As soon as he went limp, Inuyasha let out another growl before he said, "Listen and listen good Koga…never mention my intended to me or you will regret it. I will not put her in danger even if it kills me."

With that said, Inuyasha dropped Koga to the floor none to gently and took his leave. As Koga pulled himself up, he could feel the inu demons aura, trying to overpower him. Trying to get him to stay down. Once it had been withdrawn Koga let out an enraged growl as he stood up. Turning to leave he was stopped by Miroku and Sango. After making sure that the wounds weren't too serious, Koga aced the two again and asked, "What the hell is going on? Why the hell is mutt face letting them hold him back?"

"Because it was his father that ordered Kagome's death should they ever see each other again." Sango answered sadly.

"Koga…I know you want to help but there is nothing you can do. Just let them work it out." Miroku added.

"How long?" Koga asked.

"Five months…jus go…please…we barely got the two of them to take care of themselves." Sango answered.

Getting the hint, Koga let out a frustrated growl and took his leave. _'That mutt better have his intended marked before I get back. Otherwise I'm going to get involved.' _Koga thought as he began to follow the link he had with his mate so that they could leave. As he followed the link he was surprised when it wasn't leading him to the school but to the village. _'Damn it Ayame, where the hell are you?' _Koga thought as he looked around to find the house she was in. After trying to run into the house, Koga was thrown back by a powerful barrier. Just as he looked up, he found his mate standing next to a strange miko. _'Her scent…it's that of a demon.' _He thought.

Ayame smiled at her mate and in a sweet voice she said, "Now Koga…I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Kagome…this is my mate, prince Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about the barrier." Kagome relied as she extended her hand out to help him.

"Koga…are you ok?" a worried Ayame asked as she stared at her surprised mate.

"Your…your…your Inuyasha's true intended…your princess Higurashi of the eastern kingdom." Koga replied as he continued to stare at her.

As if his words had cut her, Kagome took a step back and wrapped herself in a very strong barrier. Ayame stepped away and just stared at her new friend. Before she could even do anything, two neko hanyou's appeared in front of her and began to hiss at the tow. _'What's wrong? Why did she react that way to Koga's words?' _Ayame thought as she felt her mate pull her back. Before she could even get a word out, Ayame heard her mate growl out, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're Kagome's brothers. What did you do to our sister?" the orange haired green tipped haired neko hanyou hissed.

"Dai…Roku…just leave them alone." An emotionless Kagome was heard as the barrier was quickly lowered.

"How are these two neko hanyou's your brothers?" Koga asked.

"We did a blood pact. Would you two like to stay for dinner? Lord Koga…Lady Ayame." Kagome answered in her same tone.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked in a worried tone.

"Are you or are you not Princess Higurashi?" Koga growled. _'Why isn't she with him? She had the power to fight back.' _

"No, I am not. Lady Kikiyo is the only heir to the eastern kingdom." Kagome answered.

"Leave." Dai hissed.

"We don't need Lord Inutaisho's crap. We already told him that Kagome would stay away from his sons." Roku added. As he caught a passed out Kagome.

"He does not need to remind us of the consequences." Dai hissed as he stood in front of his brother and sister.

"Koga!" Ayame growled. "Please you three are welcomed to come with us. Kagome has shown me kindness and I must return the favor."

Thinking that it would be good for their sister to leave the village, Dai and Roku left a note for Sango and left with the two wolf leaders. They had no idea how their sister would react, the only thing that mattered was that she did **NOT** stop eating again.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all are liking the sorry so far. Don't worry things are about to take a turn for the worst. Please let me know what you think and if you want the story to have a happy ending. **

**Darkiceone**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She ran in looking for Miroku. After speaking with Lord Inutaisho she had agreed to fight and help train the army so long as she stayed at Kagome's house. When she had gotten home she found it empty. Just as she was about to panic she had found the note. This one note was their key in helping the two get back together. _'This has to work…it's the only way.' _She thought as she reached the training area only to find, Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku watching the demons train. As she finally reached them she heard Sesshomaru ask, "Have you come to start."

"No…look." Sango hissed as she handed the note to Sesshomaru.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Sango…what's going on?" Miroku added.

"Just wait." Sango stated as she began to regain her breath.

"Sango." Rin stated.

"Everyone is dismissed. Leave!" Sesshomaru roared as he handed the note over to Rin to read.

"This is perfect!" Rin yelled as she handed the paper to Miroku.

"Rin, I shall see you and Sango at inner. Sango look after Rin. Miroku." Sesshomaru ordered as he began to walk away.

"Do you think this will work?" Rin asked as the two watched both of them leave.

"It has to." Sango answered. "Come on let's get back to the castle."

"Come on, your room is next to ours." Rin replied. _'Please let it work out.' _

"Thanks, does it have my clothing or do I need to go and get some." Sango asked.

"There's some" Rin answered.

The two walked in silence knowing that they had to find Inuyasha. They had to show him this letter. As they entered their hidden chamber, they were surprised to find him curled up on the futon gripping both necklaces as if his life depended on it. Once the door was closed, Inuyasha whipped his tears as fast as he could without looking to face his brother and let out a low warning growl. Before Sesshomaru could state his answer Miroku had thrown the letter at Inuyasha while saying, "You need to go see Koga."

"He shall need your help training some of his men." Sesshomaru added.

"Got it, tell father and tell him to give me a week." Inuyasha stated as he stood up.

"What of Kikiyo?" she will want to go after you." Miroku replied.

"Feh, if that bitch so much as leaves this castle grounds without my permission she will regret it. Tell father that I don't want her in danger." Inuyasha growled as he got ready to leave.

"Be sure to be back before the end of the week." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm not running away. I'm going to get what's mean." Inuyasha growled before he left.

"How long before he reaches Koga?" Miroku asked.

"I'd give him till morning." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well, how about I go check on the girls while you talk with your father." Miroku suggested.

"We shall explain this at dinner." Sesshomaru growled as he took his leave.

Soon morning came and the sound of running water had been enough to wake her. Thinking that she had fallen asleep in the living room once more, Kagome stood up and began to walk down the hall to her room. _'Stupid idiots not moving me when they could have.' _She thought as she continued to walk. Little did she know was that she was in a cave slowly walking toward the edge where the water fall was. Dai walked into the cave to wake his sister when he saw her walking with her eyes closed and toward the water fall. "Kagome stop!" Dai yelled.

"I'll be fine…I've done this…AHH!" Kagome screamed when she finally walked off the edge and into the water. As she fell into the water, Roku and Dai ran over to the edge and looked for any sign of their sister. Roku turned to Dai and hissed at him before asking, "Why the hell didn't you stop her?!"

"She thought she was walking to her room. She paralyzed me and told me she'd be fine. She didn't give me a chance." Dai hissed back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Koga growled as he stormed into the cave.

"Kagome fell into the water fall." Roku answered.

"Koga! Koga!" a voice was heard before he could say a word.

"What the hell is it now?! Ginta can't you take care of it?!" Koga growled as he got ready to jump into the water. _'Stupid cats.' _

"Lord Inuyasha has just entered the lands. He wants to talk to you" ginta answered.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Dai hissed.

"Koga?" a sleepy Ayame was heard.

"Damn it." Koga growled.

"You have to save our sister first!" Roku hissed.

"Ayame go see what mutt shit wants." Koga ordered before he dove into the water.

"Ginta stay with theses two. I'll be back." Ayame ordered before she also left.

She ran as fast as she could. Ayame knew that if Inuyasha was kept long that he would just ran in. _'And if he finds out that she's drowning he'll transform.' _Ayame thought as she got closer to his scent. Once she arrived, she found the hanyou about to run toward their home. Putting on a small smile, Ayame said, "Lord Inuyasha…how nice of you to visit. What's the occasions?"

"Cut the crap Ayame. Sango showed me the note you left her. Where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"That's no way to talk to my mate…dog shit." Koga was heard as he appeared next to Ayame is wet clothing.

**Earlier: **Koga dove into the water and began to look for the girl. That was when he noticed something; there was a strange light at the bottom of the lake. Just as he was about to come up for air he found her. After getting a huge breath of air, Koga dove back in only to find Kagome glowing between two different colors as she was being pulled into an underwater cave. Just as he reached the cave, he was blasted out of the water and into the air by a huge amount of miko energy. _'What the hell…looks like mutt is going to get her on his own.' _He thought as he got out of the water and ran to meet his friend.

**Now: **"Why the hell are you all wet?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a funny story actually." Koga answered.

"Koga?" Ayame asked.

"Just tell me where Kagome is." Inuyasha growled.

"She is in an underwater cave, at the water fall outside my de. Some barrier won't…" Koga said only to have Inuyasha ignore the rest as he took off.

"Koga…who's barrier was it?" Ayame asked in a soft tone.

"It wasn't that girls. This one was stronger, a lot purer then hers." Koga answered.

"Then we have to get back." Ayame stated.

"Yeah, come on." Koga said as he led the way. _'Hopefully the bastard doesn't turn.' _

She took in a deep breath, she had no idea where she was or how she got here. As she tried to get enough air into her lungs, Kagome closed her eyes and focused her miko energy to keep her in a 

protective barrier. _'Damn it…wait until I see those too.' _Kagome thought as she imagined herself kicking the shit out of her two brothers. Just as she opened her eyes, Kagome was amazed at what she saw. She was currently kneeling down in front of a locked door. "What the hell?" Kagome asked as she noticed the music symbols around the door.

'_Play the tone, and you shall see, what lies beyond this, my soundless sleep.' _

"Who's there?" Kagome hissed as she quickly formed an energy ball. But when she got no answer, Kagome shrugged and summoned her flute. After taking a deep breath she began to play the tone that stood in front of her. _'Someone better help me.' _She thought as she slowly felt a demonic aura rise.

Once the door was completely opened she froze in place and felt her whole body freeze. _'My miko energy…it's frozen.' _Kagome thought as she began to panic. Never, in her whole life had she felt so helpless, so abandoned. Just as the giant, snake demon was about to bit into her, Kagome left her body being wrapped in warmth. Kagome opened her eyes and came face to face with Inuyasha. Before she could say anything, Kagome heard his enraged voice say, "Why the hell didn't you move?! You could have been killed!"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she turned her back to him.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't get killed." Inuyasha answered as he looked around.

"What about my brothers? Would you let them die because of your own selfish needs?" Kagome growled.

"My father doesn't know that you're here. Now why didn't you use your miko energy? You could have killed it easily." Inuyasha explained.

"My energy froze on me. Con on…the only way out is this way." Kagome answered.

"Feh, you should have at least moved out of the way." Inuyasha growled as he pulled her into h is arms." I don't want to see you hurt."

After pulling away Kagome said, "Don't do that…we can't. If you're going to help me then keep your claws to yourself."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as she began to walk off.

"Inuyasha…please…you have your intended…please…just let me move on." Kagome whispered as she continued to walk off.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered back before he moved to follow her.

As he walked forward he began to lose his sight. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he didn't like it. Just as he stopped walking Inuyasha heard Kagome's pain filled cry. Not caring 

weather he could see or not, Inuyasha ran into the darkness to find the injured girl. _'Damn it Kagome…you better not be hurt.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to run. It wasn't until a sudden show of light that he stopped to cover his eyes. "Kagome!" he yelled as he tried to get use to the light.

"Foolish human…do you really need my help?" a demonic voice was heard.

Inuyasha looked up only to take on step back. There before him stood Kagome. She was in no control, her eyes were not her own and she gave off a demonic aura. _'How…how the hell did she lose it? Why the hell am I human?' _were the only two thoughts Inuyasha had before he avoided Kagome's first attack.

**A/N: Ha ha, ha, ha…sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it once again. Anyway please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A dark hanyou slammed his fist on the table. Since she had been taken, he hadn't been able to watch her. Hadn't been able to see where the jewel would be found. The shikon jewel, this jewel would give him the over to rule the entire world. He turned his red, enraged eyes to the wind witch and glared at her as she met his gaze with mocking eyes. Furious at her, h e threw her to the floor and stated, "You will not mock me Kagura…now go and bring me my mate. I have a job for her."

"Yes my lord." Kagura stated.

"Kanna…go with her and show my mate how un loyal that hanyou is." He ordered.

"Yes Naraku." The small child, all in white stated in an emotionless voice as she followed her sister out of the room.

"Do not keep me waiting." Naraku called.

"We shall not." Kagura hissed.

Once they were out of his sight, Kagura turned to face her sister only to notice the sadness in her eyes. She was just as if not worse treated badly by Naraku. They had been created, nothing but being born form his flesh. As they arrived in the court yard, Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair an watched as it tripled in size. Once the two were aboard, they made their way to the western castle. Once they arrived, Kagura entered the miko's room and waited for her to arrive.

"Stupid girl…that wench best show up." Kagura hissed.

"That wench, is your lady so you best listen well Kagura." A cold voice was heard. "Now tell me...what does he want now?"

"My lady, he wants to see you now." Kagura answered.

"Very well, let me just get rid of this girl and then we'll leave." Kikiyo answered as she walked over to the door.

"Damn it Kikiyo!" Rin yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"Then go on your own." Kikiyo yelled back. "I am not leaving my room until Inuyasha gets back!"

"Bitch!" Rin yelled before she left.

"Alright." Kikiyo sighed as she turned to face the wind witch. "We an go now."

"Kanna." Kagura called.

"Nice to see you Kanna." Kikiyo greeted.

"My lady…you must see." Kanna stated in an emotionless voice as her mirror began to glow.

Koga Ayame, Roku, and Dai all stared into the water. IT was closer to sun down and Inuyasha had yet to come up with Kagome. Dai turned to Roku, and Roku turned to Dai. They could feel more and more of their energy leaving them. Which meat one of two things. One: Inuyasha had yet to find her and Kagome was dying or two Kagome was somehow losing control over the neko blood within her. Ayame quickly took notice and asked, "What is wrong? Are you two alright?"

"Ginta…go and get them some food." Koga ordered.

"Kagome's in trouble." Roku stated as he fell to the floor.

"OR she lost control over her neko blood." Dai added as he struggled to stay standing.

"What the hell does mutt face think he is doing?" Koga growled.

"What will happen if this continues?" Ayame asked.

"We'll turn human." Dai and Roku both answered.

"Ayame watch them…I'm going to go and see what the hell is going on." Koga stated.

"No." Ayame growled back. "Inuyasha will save her….he has to save his intended if he wants to stay a hanyou."

Having had enough, Kikiyo turned to Kanna and said, "Show me Inuyasha."

"I can not…my mirror's power is being blocked." Kanna answered.

"Kagura hurry and take me to Naraku." Kikiyo ordered.

"As you wish…my lady." Kagura stated.

"Kanna…keep trying to find him." Kikiyo added. _'You're with her…you were warned…as soon as I find you two together I will have her killed.' _

He jumped out of the way and tried to block her kick. Along his right side were three deep gashes that continued to bleed. Inuyasha had tried everything to get her to calm down but nothing seemed to work. It was as if she was gaining strength instead of losing it. He looked up only to see her cat like grin. Kagome was covered in blood, all of which belonged to Inuyasha. As she moved forward she began to purr and hiss every time he didn't move. _'Damn it…snap out _

_of it.' _Inuyasha thought before he said, "Damn it wench, snap out of it! Dai and Roku are waiting for you!"

"They won't mind." Kagome hissed. "After all, I am killing the one that hurt their sister."

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally stopped her attack. "You're draining them!" Noticing the shock and fear in her eyes, Inuyasha went on to say, "If you don't stop you'll turn them into humans…humans that can easily be killed."

Kagome quickly pulled away and jumped back as she kept her eyes on Inuyasha. "No…Dai…Roku…I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as she grabbed her head in pain.

Noticing that she was turning back to normal, Inuyasha ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. He knew what it was like and knew that she would need someone to tell her that it wasn't her fault. As her eyes began to tear, Inuyasha began to rock her so that she would stay relax. When her silent tears turned into cries Inuyasha let out a low growl in hopes of calming her. Finally, he stopped all action's when he heard her say, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," as she tried to get free.

"Feh, don't worry about it wench, not like you actually hurt me." Inuyasha said.

"Let go…just leave me alone." Kagome begged as she continued to struggle.

"Damn it…stop moving." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her from the back of the neck.

"Why…why don't you hate me?" Kagome whispered before she submitted to him.

"Stupid wench…just relax. We aren't moving until you're alright." Inuyasha answered as he let her go.

"Why?" Kagome asked again.

"Feh, isn't it obsess…I love you too much." Inuyasha answered as he looked away.

She followed the two into the main room. As the doors opened she could hear Naraku tell Kagura and Kanna to leave them be. _'Probably wants me to lease him.' _Kikiyo thought as she walked in and gave a low bow. After standing up straight, Kikiyo stayed in her place and waited for him to address her. She had already learned what would happen to her should he not be the first to speak. Naraku eyes Kikiyo and smiled before he said, "Hello, Kikiyo…my mate."

"You do not need to remind me 'mate.' I know that you own me. Now tell me…why the hell is Inuyasha still with her?" Kikiyo hissed.

"Ku, ku, ku…I thought I told you Kikiyo." Naraku spoke as he approached her. "I need her to get what I am looking for."

"You need her not my toy." Kikiyo replied. Naraku reached his mate and pulled her into his chest so that her back was against his before he said, 'Toy he may be bout it would seem he was mean to help her."

"That's all I need to know. I'll be killing her once you have what you want." Kikiyo stated as she tried to pull free.

"I don't think so." Naraku growled as he began to lick his mark. "You see I also want a toy of my own."

"Fine, but I get to…umm…hurt her." Kikiyo replied as she tried to ignore the need, the lust that he had awakened. _'Damn him.' _

"As you wish." Naraku said as he pulled away. "Kagura will take you back now."

"Naraku…uh! Don't call for me again unless you have your jewel!" Kikiyo yelled as she stormed out. _'Bastard…thinking he could to this…uh!' _

Had she heard right? Did those words really leave his mouth? _'It doesn't matter…he is still going to make Kikiyo his mate…he has no choice.' _Kagome thought sadly as she stared into his golden eyes. Once she had enough, Kagome closed her eyes and smiled before she said, "I know…and...and I love you too but right now I …we have to get out of here."

"Feh, cone on, I'll carry you." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Its ok…I can walk on my own. But thanks." Kagome replied.

"Feh, you're still weak." Inuyasha stated as he reached over to carry her only to be shocked.

"I haven't needed you to carry me in a long while." Kagome whispered as she began to move forward.

After a while of walking in silence, Kagome let out a long yawn. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and forced her to stop moving. When he wouldn't move Kagome let out a growl of her own and took a step back. Once he was sure that she would listen to what he had to say, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "Come on, we **BOTH** could use some rest."

"Fine…but I can't keep this flames going when I'm sleeping." Kagome relied.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

'_How dense can he be?' _Kagome thought as she took a calming breath to answer, "So how am I suppose to see when I wake up?"

"OH, well you can sleep next to me and I'll wake you." Inuyasha suggested.

"But what if I freak out and accidently burn you?" Kagome asked.

"Then don't worry about it." Inuyasha answered. "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself…I'll stay up." Kagome relied as she looked around for a lace to sit.

"You're gong to sleep." Inuyasha growled.

"No, I'm going to **STAY** up." Kagome hissed.

"Would you just trust me! I want to protect you!" Inuyasha roared.

"Yeah well…I want to do the same!" Kagome yelled back.

Before Inuyasha could say anything the ground began to shake as the earth began to move. Without a second thought, Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and allowed the firs to die down. _'So warm…I'm safe…Inuyasha…I love you too. So much.' _Kagome thought as she struggled to stay awake. All the while she had been having her inner battle, Inuyasha had been trying to stop them from falling any father into the whole she had pushed them into. Not even the Tetsusiga would transform in this cave. _'Damn it…what the…oh now she sleeps…stupid wench.' _ Inuyasha thought as he changed the way they were falling so that **HE** would be the one to hit the ground first."

Just as they were about to reach the floor they stopped. It wasn't a gentle stop but it wasn't a rough one either. Inuyasha opened his eyes only to notice a small lake and Kagome's barrier surrounding the two of them. _'Stupid wench knows.' _ Inuyasha thought before he lost all feeling. She watched the two with a smile on her face. Their love was great and their hearts were pure. She would protect them with all she had. _'You kept your word Yume…your great, great, great, granddaughter has finally come to set me free.' _She thought as she began to fade away in the darkness.

Ayame, Koga, Dai and Roku all stared at the fire. They had no idea what was going on or why it was taking the two so long to return. The two neko hanyou's were no longer humans, through they were still weak, and they refused to show that they were tired. Ayame looked at her mate and watched as he tried to come up with an answer. _'Please…please let them be safe Midoriku.' _Ayame thought as she closed her eyes. Dai and Roku briefly made eye contact before the two let out a long sigh before saying, "Please protect her."

"Who the hell are you two talking to?" Koga growled.

"We're asking priestess Midoriku to watch over them." Dai answered.

"it was said that she disappeared and that the last of her soul was trapped." Roku added.

"How did you tow know about this?" Ginta asked.

"No one knows that she disappeared in these parts." Ayame added. _'If they're after the jewel we must stop them.' _

"Our mother told us about it before she died." Dai answered.

"She said that her battle continued even after death." Roku added.

"Until the day that the miko born would arrive to set her free." The two finished.

"What was your mother's name?" Koga asked.

"We can't remember." Roku answered.

"Well that's enough of that." Ayame growled. "Let's just get some sleep."

Ayame made sure that everyone had furs to keep them warm. Once they were all asleep, Koga held his mate as he waited for the two to return. _'Stupid mutt…he better save her…he better not let them down.' _Koga thought as he kept his eyes on the two neko hanyou's.

**A/N: well there you have it…it's getting close to the end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this fic. Um…there is going to be some lemon in the up coming chapter. Anyway please let me know what you think. With just for more chapters to go…I would like to know what you all think. **

**Darkiceone**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She felt warm, safe and didn't want to let it go. At least not until she remembered what had happened. Kagome quickly stood up only to find Inuyasha drinking water from a beautiful pound. _'Wait…pound? Where are we?' _Kagome thought as she began to stretch. She then stood up only t feel something calling to her; begging her to follow. After sensing to see how far off this force as, Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha staring at her. After taking a deep breath she said, "There is something down that way…we have to swim up the river."

"We are not going anywhere until after you've eaten something." Inuyasha said as he easily caught four fish.

"We don't have time for this." Kagome hissed.

"You have to eat, you let out to much energy last night." Inuyasha growled back.

"No…wait…I used my miko powers?" Kagome asked.

'Yeah, you kept us from slamming into the ground. So you WILL eat." Inuyasha answered.

"Fine but after that we are not going to stop until I reach it." Kagome relied as she placed the fish by the fire.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't know…now come on dog boy before I leave you behind." Kagome replied.

"Feh." Was all the hanyou had to say before he sat next to her.

"And don't 'feh' me anymore." She hissed.

After eating their meals, Inuyasha made sure that the fire was completely out before he turned to see Kagome using her miko energy as a light. Once he was in the water, he watched as Kagome slowly walked to the water's edge. She could feel something coming from the water but was not sure if she wanted to know what it was. _'What the hell…the water looks slightly red.' _Kagome thought. But before she could pour any of her miko energy into the water, she heard Inuyasha growl out; "Get in before I push you in."

'I'm coming already…geez…keep your pants on." Kagome hissed as she slowly stepped into the water. As soon as she was at Inuyasha's side, Kagome heard a voice say, _'Pure at heart, pure in soul. Love is the only way you shall fine me.' _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…oh come on…let's get moving…the water isn't that deep so I can just walk next to you." Kagome answered as he hand began to glow again.

"You better not over do it." Inuyasha growled. "I won't, now stop worrying about me…I can take care of myself." Kagome stated as she tried to keep her cool. _'The water…is making my skin burn.' _

"Just move it." Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep his instincts under control.

"So how's Sesshomaru?" Kagome couldn't help to ask after a small moment of silence.

"Oh…uh…fine." Inuyasha growled as he tried not to smell in Kagome's scent. _'What the hell is going on?' _

"Oh…um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking.

After turned to look at her, Inuyasha asked, "What is it?" _'God she looks so beautiful.' _

"It gets deep here…I can't go any further." Kagome whispered.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he walked back over to her and offered her his back. When she didn't move, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and added, "Hurry up, we don't got all day."

"Right." Kagome whispered.

**(A/N: Lemon warning.) **As soon as she felt his hands take hold of her, Kagome let out a small moan. As soon as his had had touched her it had only made her burn up even more. _'How can a simple touch make me so…so hot.' _Kagome thought as she tried to calm her body. However, Inuyasha hadn't made things any easier when, h e began to rub small circles. Realizing that they weren't moving Kagome opened her eyes and with as calmness as she could master she asked, "Inuyasha? Why…why aren't we moving?"

"Just shut up wench." Inuyasha growled before he slammed his lips over hers.

"Inu…" Kagome never got the chance to finish when Inuyasha had slammed his lips over hers.

Quickly tang advantage of her open mouth, Inuyasha drove his tongue into her mouth to taste her. _'God…she's just as sweet.' _Inuyasha thought as he couldn't help but to let out a low growl as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Kagome could feel her whole body on fire. _'God…Inuyasha.' _Was the only thing going through her mind as she felt his demon surround her in a protective and possessive way. When h e left her lips in favor of her neck, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Inu…Inuyasha…maybe…we…should…"

"Shh…it's alright love…no one will ever keep us apart." Inuyasha growled as purple strips appeared on the side of his face.

'Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered as she slowly moved her hands down to his waist. _'You're not getting me that easily.' _

Inuyasha growled as his very soon to be mate lowered her hands. He was the male and he would make the first move. Demon blood ragging at her refusal to submit, Inuyasha slammed Kagome against the wall as her hands reached his hardening member. Realizing that he was no longer his self, Kagome let out a small grin before she let out a growl of her own. Upon hearing her growl, Inuyasha bared his fangs and said, "Submit."

Kagome let out a smirk as she wrapped her aura around his demon aura before she replied, "You want me…fight for it."

Growling at her, Inuyasha dug his claws into her as she continued to move down his waist. As soon as she had stopped she looked him in the eyes and saw the anger. Not wanting to show any dishonor, Kagome pulled back and moved her neck so that it was completely exposed to him. As soon as she had done that Kagome felt his aura completely wrap around her, trying to blend with her own. "Inuyasha…please…"Kagome moaned as she felt him slowly removing her clothing.

She stormed into the meeting room without a care in the world. The longer it took for him to get back the angrier she became. Lord Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi, Lady Rin and Prince Sesshomaru all turned around to find a very upset miko. Rin stared at her blankly before she turned around to act as though she wasn't there. Before Inutaisho could ask why she had bragged in, Kikiyo took in a calming breath and said, "Go and get him." as she kept her eyes looked with Sesshomaru.

"Kikiyo, he has only been gone for two days." Lady Izayoi stated.

"He will return at the end of the week." Lord Inutaisho added.

"I want him now. If Sesshomaru does not go then I shall." Kikiyo spoke calmly. _'I don't care about his plans…I want Inuyasha.'_

"Sesshomaru does not have to listen to you. Now leave before you regret talking to my mate in such a tone." Rin growled.

"Sesshomaru go and retrieve your brother." Lord Inutaisho stated as he looked away, "We do not have time for this."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru growled as he walked out of the room.

After hearing this, Kikiyo apologized and left the three to go back to what they were doing. It didn't take long for the demon lord to reach the wolf tribes lands. He knew that they would sense him and knew that he would have to be quick. However, he was unable to hold back the small smile that appeared. He would get to see an old friend without his father knowing. Upon entering the cave, Sesshomaru was confused. He could tell that Kagome and his brother had not been here in a while. Once he stopped Koga and the two neko hanyou's asked, "Where is my brother?"

"Uh…out?" Dai answered.

She couldn't believe it, she was finally his just as he was finally hers. On her neck now lay his mark; a half of moon with a signal star under it. Once they had marked each other, Inuyasha had taken them back to the shore where they mated again before going to sleep. Just as she opened her eyes, Kagome was surprised to find her mate looking at her with worried filled eyes. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Kagome noticed that she could smell and hear a whole lot better.

As soon as he saw her confusion, Inuyasha looked away and said, "You changed…you don't look human or hanyou."

Kagome looked up and noticed that his strips were still in place. With a small smile, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "So have you…you have two purple strips on your face."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"Perhaps I can answer a few of your questions."

Kagome was amazed at her hanyou's new found speed. Not only had he appeared from nowhere, but he had her standing behind him in a blink of an eye. Kagome looked past his shoulder only t see a woman. _'She's a warrior priestess…but what is she doing dressed like that?' _Kagome thought as she couldn't help but to step out from behind Inuyasha. Before he could say anything Kagome used her aura to keep him calm before she asked, "Were you trapped here?"

The priestess couldn't help to smile before she answered, "No, this has been my home for the past 500 years. I've been waiting for you."

"Me? Why me?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind that…what the hell do you wat with my mate?" Inuyasha growled.

'My name is Midoriku the priestess that created the shikon no tama. Your mate is the only one that can help me."

"But…it was said that the jewel had been long since purified." Kagome replied.

"We do not have much time." Midoriku spoke as she began to fade away. "Once I disappear the jewel will appear in your hands."

"What the…wait!" Inuyasha growled but wasn't heard.

"Inuyasha…we have to go." Kagome whispered as she gripped the jewel in her hands.

Without wasting anytime, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and began to ran. As the cave began to give in, Kagome could feel all the seals being broken. As she gripped the jewel tighter agome had a bad feeling. A feeling like she was about to e reminded. Just as Inuyasha had entered the water, she heard Midoriku's sad voice say, _'I'm sorry but marks must be removed, you can not _

_be mates now…it is the wrong time.' _Before she could ask what she was talking about, Kagome and Inuyasha reached the surface.

But before either one of them could say a word tey heard a loud crash. That's when she felt it…she knew who was here and what he was here for. Before they reached the cave, Kagome used up the strongest seals she knew and sealed their marks and their changes. _'We're no longer mates.' _Kagome thought sadly as she gripped the shikon jewel tighter. As soon as they landed, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and allowed her brother to stand in front of her. She was brought back into reality when she heard Koga ask, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Kagome…are you alright?" Ayame added.

"My…"Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and turned to face Kagome. His mark was gone and she was just human again. Realizing what she had done, Inuyasha closed his eyes and continued, to say, "My intended needed to retrieve something."

"Damn and here I thought you'd mark her." Koga growled.

"Koga!" Ayame growled.

After handing the jewel over to her brother Roku; Kagome pulled away ad hugged Sesshomaru as she held back her tears. Everyone watched in amazement as Sesshomaru returned the hug before pulling away. After she took a few steps back Kagome said, "Sorry…tell Rin that I'm sorry."

"Kagome…this is…this is…" Roku stuttered.

""It's the shikon jewel." Dai whispered.

"Yeah, Midoriku wanted me to help her. But before she could explain things the cave started to give in." Kagome answered.

'Inuyasha…your bitch wants you." Sesshomaru growled. _'Fool should have marked her.' _

"Koga…we have to protect her." Ayame was heard.

'I'll be fine…Roku, Dai…lets go home." Kagome stated.

"Ginta!" Koga called.

"Yes Koga?" he answered.

"Make sure they get back safely." He ordered.

'_Good bye…my mate.' _Kagome thought sadly as Dai lifted her up. The three waited until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were out of sensing range before they left. Roku and Dai could tell 

that she was sad but neither one of them knew what to do. Just as they had entered the western lands, they all froze as a strong demon approached them. Dai quickly placed Kagome on her feet as they heard Roku hiss out, "Show yourself!"

"I don't like this feeling…I have to protect them." Kagome thought ass he quickly placed a barrier around the four of them. "Ginta…you have to get out of here."

"No, my lord would never forgive me." Ginta whispered.

Kagome briefly lowered the seal long enough for him to smell. Once that was done, Kagome said, "I shall not tell you again…go."

"Kagome…we have to get out of here…and fast." Dai was heard as he and Roku backed away.

After erasing his memories, Kagome turned to her brothers and asked, "Why?"

"That's why." Roku hissed as he pointed at the miasma.

"Shit…you guys get out of here…I'll be fine." Kagome said as she stepped forward.

"Ku, ku, ku…you should worry about yourself…pet." A dark tainted voice was heard.

"Show yourself damn it!" Dai roared.

As Kagome watched the demon appear she felt a chill run down her spin. That's when she knew, if she didn't get both her brother out of here, this demon WOULD kill them. _'I'm sorry but I know that he only wants me. Please just go and get help.' _Kagome thought sadly as she easily stepped out of her own barrier. Dai and Roku stared at their sister in shock and fear. However, as the miasma tried to hurt her, it was easily purified. They were all brought out of thought when they heard him say, "I am glad that you come to me willingly."

"I'm not going with you until my brother leave. If you even try to hurt hem, I will attack." She hissed.

'_We'll get Inuyasha.'_ Dai thought.

'_Just wait for us.' _Roku thought.

'_Just hurry.' _Kagome replied.

Once they were gone, Kagome took Naraku's hand and allowed him to take her to his home. She had no idea what she was doing but she would not ignore her instincts. _'I know that this has to be done…I just hope this feeling goes away.' _Kagome thought as she kept all her energy in protecting the jewel. Little did she know, she would have to lose everything just to keep all that she loved…safe.

**A/N: Well it is three chapters until the end. I would like to state that this fic will have a sequel after all. I hope you all enjoy reading my fic and I plan to post up the first two chapters of the sequel upon finishing this fic. Please let me know what you think…**

**Darkicone**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived to find their father waiting for them. The look in his eyes was one that they would rather ignore. Just as they had finished greeting everyone Inuyasha felt a small sting on his neck. Sesshomaru turned to his brother only to notice the small pin in his eyes. Not wanting to gain attention, Inuyasha faced his father and said, "Koga will be arriving a head of time. His men did not need as much work."

"Very well then." Lord Inutaisho stated.

"Are you two alright?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"Just tired mother." Inuyasha answered.

"It would seem that the half breed could not rest very well." Sesshomaru growled.

"Enough!" their father growled. "Sesshomaru go and tend to you rmate. Inuyasha our intended wishes to see you."

"Feh, I'll see her once I've rested." Inuyasha growled as he tried to ignore the growing sting.

But before Inuyasha's father could say a word, Dai and Roku appeared behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. As soon as the two brothers picked up on Naraku's scent, they turned around to face the two neko hanyou brothers. As soon as Inuyasha saw the panic in their eyes he began to growl as he began to fight off his mates seal. While Inuyasha fell to his knees, Sesshomaru blocked his father attack and said, "Where is she?"

"She left with some demon." Dai answered.

"He was surround in miasma." Roku added.

"You have to help her." They stated.

"Serves the bitch." Kikiyo was heard.

"Shut your mouth!" Rin yelled as she tackled Kikiyo to the floor to puncher in the face.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru growled.

"You are not going anywhere." Kikiyo yelled as she blasted Rin off of her. "She left these lands so it serves her right!"

But before anyone could say a word, Kikiyo found herself in the air with sharpened claws slowly digging into her neck. Before anyone could try to stop him, they watched in shock as his demonic stripes began to appear. Sango and Miroku quickly took to Sesshomaru's and Rin's side as Inuyasha continued to change. Just as Lord Inutaisho was about to knock his son out, Inuyasha 

surprised everyone when he easily blocked his father's attack. "Get out of here. If you return I'll kill you for talking poorly of my mate." Inuyasha growled as he dropped Kikiyo.

"Inuyasha…why did Naraku take Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"MY sister hold the shikon no tama." Sesshomaru answered as he glared at his father.

"What?" Izayoi asked, "The jewel was meant to be sealed away."

"Midoriku asked for our sisters help." Roku answered.

"She left with Naraku to protect us." Dai added.

"When do we leave?" Sango asked as she sat on a now transformed Kirara.

"We shall leave now." Lord Inutaisho growled as he stood up.

"You better be careful." Lady Izayoi stated with a smile.

"We will mother." Rin stated.

"You are staying." Sesshomaru growled.

"I did not train for nothing." Rin growled. "I'm going."

"Sesshomaru, you have just mated, she must stay at your side." Lord Inutaisho stated. "We must bring her with us."

'_This is going just as planned.'_ Kikiyo thought as she struggled to stand up. "I'm not going to go save her."

"You have to go pack." Lady Izayoi stated.

"Enough!" Inuyasha roared. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile: Kagome couldn't help but surrounded her body with miko energy. She could take all of the miasma in the air. As she slowly purified the miasma that surrounded her, Kagome looked around. When she had arrived, Naraku had locked her up in this small, dark room. _'Uh…I can't stand this…Inuyasha…please hurry.' _Kagome thought as she tried to turn back to her human form. It was because she had transformed that Naraku had locked her up in this miasma filled room. Her senses were weakening. Just as she was about to black out she heard her voice say, "You must be strong…you must wait for him."

"Why?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Why? You mated with that fool of a dog and because of that I can no longer take your power." An enraged Naraku was heard.

"Power? What power? All I have is my miko powers." Kagome growled/hissed.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong my pet."Naraku stated as he approached her. "Your blood allows the fusion between numerous demons, with your blood I would continue to gain in power even after I use the shikon jewel."

"You can't' have it." Kagome growled as she took a step back.

"Ku, ku, ku…you're weak. I will have the jewel, just as I will have you." Naraku replied as he reached out to stroke her.

Without a second thought, Kagome closed her eyes and focused on a barrier. When she opened her eyes she was shocked yet glad to see that her barrier had so much energy that it had thrown Naraku through the door and out of the room; along with his miasma. _'What kind of barrier is this?' _Kagome thought as she stared at her protection. Not only was it a combination of miko and demon energy but it was surrounded in flames. Just as Kagome had sat down on the now clean floor she felt a child go down her spin. _'Please let everyone be safe.' _she thought as she closed her eyes to focus on the barrier.

"YO mutt face." Koga was heard as he and his mate; along with some of his army caught up to the group of humans and inu demons.

"What do you want Koga?" Inuyasha growled.

"Your mated?" Ayame asked.

"To Kagome…Naraku has her." Sango explained.

"Well, it's a good thing Ginta reeked of miasma otherwise we wouldn't have been here." Koga stated as he finally noticed Lord Inutaisho.

"Koga…I trust you to treat my son with respect." Lord Inutaisho growled.

"Of course…Lord Inutaisho." Koga replied.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm fine…I just want to help Kagome." She answered.

"When we arrive you are not to leave my side." Sesshomaru growled.

"I know…Sango, can Miroku track Kagome down?" Rin asked.

"There's no need." Dai stated.

"With our kind, once we mate and our mate is in danger, no one but the mate can smell, or sense out the missing pack member." Roku explained.

"So I'm the only one that can sense her and smell her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Dai answered.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said before he began to move faster.

She sat in on her own in her husband's chair. There were more guards then usual and more humans then demon's that came to speak to the Lady of the lands. As she waited for the next villager to be brought in, Lady Izayoi turned to her left only to notice the glare that one of the guards was giving her. Knowing that this was not a time to cut her link just to defend herself, Lady Izayoi ignored the guard and turned her attention to her new problem. A small girl stood before her, she was human yet her aura was a sad one. After locking eyes with the young girl, Lady Izayoi took in a deep breath and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"My lady…"the girl replied as she gave a slight bow. "My name is Kim…please, I have no family and my mate had just left me. I don't know what to do."

"Kim, give me the name of your mate." Lady Izayoi stated.

"He was not of these lands." She replied. "My mate was a bat demon from the north…he chose me by mistake." Kim replied as tears ran down her face.

"I see…do you wish to keep the child?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"yes, but no one will hair me." Kim answered. "Many know my story."

"Kim, go home and rest. You will have a means to support your family." Lady Izayoi stated as she instructed one of the guards to hand the child some money.

"Thank you my lady…thank you." Kim said as she was shoved out.

"Well, that will be all…tell the others that they may return tomorrow." Lady Izayoi ordered as she stood up.

"My lady, are you well?" One of the loyal guards was heard.

"I am fine…I just need to rest." Lady Izayoi answered.

"My lady, you cannot leave." The guard that had glared at her spoke. "This is less time then what Lord Inutaisho take to deal with his people."

"Haku!" the other guard growled.

"My mate is a demon, and I may be linked to his life that does not mean that I still cannot feel ill. Now leave me." Lady Izayoi hissed.

Before the other guards could make a move, Lady Izayoi blocked the Inu demons guards attack with a weapon of her own. She had always kept a word hidden whenever she was not at his side Once he had been taken care of, she turned to walk out only to find Kikiyo waiting for her. Lady Izayoi eyed the girl and asked, "What are you still doing here?"

It is late and my parents are not at home. Could I stay this one night my lady?" Kikiyo answered as she kept her head bowed.

"Very well then, you can stay in the ground for one more night." Lady Izayoi answered as she made her way to her room. _'Dear…pleaser hurry…I have new that will bring all of our sprits up.' _Izayoi thought ass he slowly wrapped her arms around her stomach.

After traveling for hours, the group had finally stopped to rest while they ate Inuyasha stared up at the night sky. He knew that he would have to fight Naraku. But he still had an offal feeling that he would still lose his mate. _'Damn it…Kagome you better not leave me…and you sure as hell better not try to do this on your own.' _Inuyasha thought as he held onto the red jewel that she had given him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Inuyasha heard her voice say, _'Please…let everyone be safe.' _

**A/N: well…it's almost over…please let me know w hat you think so far. Sorry but this will be a sad ending…flames are welcomed. **

**Darkiceone**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt the sudden connection with Inuyasha. She had been asleep for some time and had allowed her powers to take control so long as they stayed on defense. Just as she was about to close her eyes again, Kagome felt a pulse come from the shikon jewel. Knowing that her time of waiting had just end, Kagome lowered her barrier as she slowly began to play o her flute. _'Demon's trances, a song that will let me control any demon that is weaker than me.' _Kagome thought as she heard the door open.

"Nice try." A voice was heard. "But I Kagura, the wind witch, have stopped your sound."

Before Kagome could bring her barrier back up, Kagome was slammed won against the ground as she heard Naraku say, "Good job Kagura…now go and summon Kanna."

"Bastard…let me go." Kagome hissed as she struggled to get free.

"Now, if you don't be still, you'll force my hands to roam your body." Naraku growled as he licked her neck.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she forced her miko powers to the surface. However, when Naraku kept his hold, Kagome stopped and asked, "How?"

"My mate is a very strong miko…you don't have the power that is needed to harm me. Let alone purify me." Naraku answered as he began to kiss her neck.

"Get off!" Kagome roared as she gained in strength and threw Naraku off of her.

Naraku looked up and stared at the now full demon that stood before him. She had brilliant green eyes surrounded by an orange color that proved she was enraged. Her claws were longer and the red strips on her face were proof o what she was. But what completely caught him off guard was the reacting jewel had to her. _'If I don't stop her, she'll purify the blasted jewel.' _Naraku thought as he took a step back before saying, "Give me the jewel and you'll go free."

"Like if you could keep me here." Kagome hissed as she surrounded the jewel in flames.

"Kagura…why don't' you go and greet our guest while I wait for my mate." Naraku ordered as he began to walk out of the room.

"I'm not staying in here." Kagome hissed as she quickly ran out only to be thrown back by a small girl. As soon as she stared into the girls mirror she couldn't move. Her body began to move on its own.

"Very good Kanna. Now why don't you three go and greet our guest." Naraku ordered. "OH and Kagura make sure she is wearing my symbol."

"Yes lord Naraku." Kagura stated.

'_Midoriku…help me.' _Kagome thought as she tried to break free.

Lady Izayoi had woken, she had no idea why but she felt as if she should go to the hidden chamber that no one knew about. _'Please be safe.' _Izayoi thought as she walked down the quiet halls. Just as she was about to enter the library, Lady Izayoi heard a cry for help. After finding a weapon, Izayoi ran into the court yard to find a blood bath. Humans and demons alike lay before her in pools of blood. Before she could move, Izayoi lifted her sword and blacked the incoming arrow. "So, the lady of the west can fight. How cute." A cold voice was heard followed by another arrow. "But I have no time for this."

"Kikiyo? What have you done?!" Izayoi yelled as she tried to find the hidden miko.

"I have done nothing; all I am doing is following my mate's side." Kikiyo hissed as she stepped out of the shadows to face the Lady of the west.

"Mate? You are not…"Izayoi began only to be stopped by the appearance of a mate mark on the girl's neck.

"Oh but I do have a mate. And he has asked for your life in exchange for the life of my soon to be toy." Kikiyo hissed as she took aim.

'_No…Inuyasha.' _Izayoi thought as she tried to find a way to fight the dark miko without her own powers.

"I'll give you one chance to die in peace before I prolong it." Kikiyo stated as she aimed at Izayoi's heart.

"I, Lady of the west, shall never dishonor my mate!" Izayoi roared as she charged at the girl before her. _'I shall not let you die along my pathetic side…Inutaisho…love…please take care of our sons.' _Izayoi thought as she easily separated her bond to obtain her true miko powers.

Once she had her powers, Izayoi blasted Kikiyo and pinned her to the floor by keeping her sword at the girl's neck. She refused to die knowing that she carried a child. As she slowly drained Kikiyo of all her powers, Izayoi slowly pushed her sword father into the girl's neck. Just as she had finished draining Kikiyo, Izayoi glared at the girl and stated, "You will tell me who your mate is." as she quickly tied herself to her mate once more.

"Do you really want to know?" Kikiyo asked as she tried to stop Izayoi's sword with her hands.

"Tell me now…before I kill you and your mate." Izayoi hissed.

But before Izayoi could kill Kikiyo for the mocking smile on her face she froze as she felt a sword enter from the back and got through her heart. The last words she heard before entering the new world were, "I Naraku am this miko's mate."

They had been running for hours, and they were not nearing Naraku's castle. In the front of the group were Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Inuyasha. Just as they were about to exit the forest, all eyes turned to the now, very still, very quiet lord. Just as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were about to help their father when they froze as well. Sensing their son's concern, Inutaisho stood up and locked eyes with his two sons and said, "I'm going up ahead…hurry."

But before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could stop their father, Lord Inutaisho took his true from and entered the sky with great speed. Sesshomaru turned to face his brother only to find him slowly losing control. After allowing his brother to go up ahead, Sesshomaru led the others toward Naraku's castle. _'That bastard will die.' _Sesshomaru thought as he two struggled to keep his demon under control. Noticing his silence, Rin just wrapped her arms around her mate. But just a she had managed to calm him Miroku asked, "What's going on?"

"We have to hurry." Rin answered.

"Then let's go." Koga growled.

Just as they reached the front gate of the castle they found it a mess. Bodies were thrown everywhere in pools of blood. The front gates had been blown down. Rin quickly jumped off of her mate as she felt his anger boil. _'Father…you're close to death.' _Sesshomaru thought as he quickly took to his true form; a form that was similar to his fathers. Sango and Miroku quickly went to get Rin, only to be stopped by wind blades. Rin turned up to the sky only to find an enraged Sesshomaru dog being sat on by some demons. _'That bitch.' _Rin thought as her own blood began to boil. After lifting her sword Rin stared at the woman and yelled, "Get off my mate!" before she threw her sword at the demon.

"Pathetic I Kagura, the wind will not be killed by the likes of you." She hissed before she swung her fan and used the wind to send it back to her.

"Look out!" Ayame yelled as she quickly pulled the princess out of the way.

"Where is Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Just follow me." Kagura hissed before jumping off of Sesshomaru and heading the way.

Just as they entered the castle grounds the group of humans and demons were forced apart as countless demons began to attack. Knowing that her job had been done, Kagura turned to leave only to be stopped by a very enraged Sesshomaru. Knowing that she would enjoy this, Kagura allowed Sesshomaru to wrap his poison filled claws around her neck. Before he could pull her 

throat out, Kagura used her fan and whispered, "Will you kill me or save your mate from my dance of dragons?"

"You were told to greet our guest. Not to kill them Kagura." A cold and familiar voice was heard as the wind witch's attack was stopped.

Kagura quickly got free and took to the sky in a feather. All eyes turned to the front to find Kikiyo holding a western sword and a black bow. Before any questions could be asked Kikiyo turned her back and led them father into the castle. Just as they reached the eastern court yard, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku were all shocked. In front of them lay a dead Inutaisho, a caged Inuyasha, and Kagome stood next to Naraku while wearing Naraku's symbol. Sesshomaru let out enraged growl and yelled, "You are a disgrace to my family. Die!"

'_No…please…help me.' _Kagome thought as she tried to regain control.

"Sesshomaru don't! She's being controlled!" Miroku yelled.

"He is not as weak as you said he was…Kikiyo." Naraku growled.

"IT matters not." Kikiyo hissed as she cut her arm and Kagome's to get Kagome's scent. "I'll just have my dog kill them."

"Kagome, lower the barrier which keeps your mate caged." Naraku ordered.

'_NO…NO!' _Kagome thought as she began to get some control. "No…run…" she whispered

"Kanna." Kagura hissed.

"If I do not release her…she will break the mirror." Kanna spoke as she appeared behind Kagome.

"Naraku get the jewel." Kikiyo hissed as she continued to walk over to the uncontrollable hanyou.

'_No.' _Kagome thought. Just as Naraku had touched the jewel Kagome heard Midoriku say, _'The rest is in your hands.' a_s she broke Kanna's control. As soon as she had control over her own body again, Kagome began to change, her eyes where the same color they once were and her power was growing. But before she could take out all of her anger on Naraku, she heard him say, "Kill them." as the once pure jewel began to turn black.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she began to fight.

"Scared Seals!" Miroku added.

"Ayame stay close by me." Koga growled as he and his men began to fight.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." Ayame growled back as she also began to fight.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she blocked the attacks at once.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kikiyo was heard as she lowered the barrier and fell at his side.

"Inuyasha don't!" Sango called as she turned to find Kagome making her way to the new Naraku. **(A/N: Just imagine his final form from the episodes.) **

Inuyasha looked down at Kikiyo and smelled her blood. He could smell her blood, his blood and the neko blood tat was within her. Enraged that they had harmed his mate, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome fighting Naraku in his symbol. Thinking that she was Kikiyo, Inuyasha let out enraged roar and quickly made his way to Kagome's side. Just as she had been able to reach him, Kagome was thrown back and slashed across her chest. Kagome looked up only to be shocked. After taking a step back she asked, "Inuyasha?"

Realizing that this was her only chance, Kikiyo ran toward her mate and allowed him to cut her wrist. Just as she began to grow pale, Naraku inserted his blood into her body knowing that she would be connected to him and unable to be killed. But before t could be complteted Sango as heard yell, "Hiraikotsu!"

"Scared sutras!" Miroku added as he sealed Kikiyo so that she wouldn't become like Naraku.

"Kagura!" Naraku roared.

"Sorry…but she was killed." A happy Rin was heard as she stood alongside her two friends.

"Naraku." Kikiyo hissed.

"Pathetic." Naraku growled as he turned his back to her.

"You bastard!" Kagome was heard as the castle began to go u in flames.

All eyes turned to the now full blooded miko/demon. After watching her wounds heal, Kagome looked up and glared at her mate. _'You don't have much time…help me.' _Midoriku whispered as she gave Kagome her last bit of powers. After standing up straight Kagome let out a small grin and yelled out, "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, STI BOY!" before she dashed off to attack Kikiyo. _'If you kill her he dies too.' _

But just as Kagome was about to reach Kikiyo, she heard Sesshomaru's enraged growl and Rin's cry for help. Stopping in her tracks, Kagome turned around to find her friends and family in a doom of miasma. _'No.' _Kagome thought as she watched the miasma slowly fill in so that they would be poison. Kagome stared at them until she fell to her knees, to ask, "What do you want?"

"I want you." Naraku growled as he appeared behind her.

After turning away, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha in his clear mind staring at her. After turning away she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Good girl." Naraku growled before thrusting his tentacle through her stomach.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. Well the next chapter is the last chapter before the sequel. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Inuyasha, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru all watched in horror. As Kagome allowed herself to be killed. Just as the poison had entered her system, Kagome was pulled away while Roku tore the jewel out of Naraku's body. As Kagome tried to fight off the poison, Kagome heard her brother Roku land in front of her. Dai took the jewel and quickly handed it to his sister. Just as he was about to stand, Roku was heard say, "He's not happy."

"Kagome…you have to help Midoriku. You're the only one that can help her." Dai stated.

"Don't…please just leave." Kagome hissed as he body began to change to that of a human.

"Sorry sis." Roku said.

"But if you don't purify this." Dai added.

"We'll be killed." They stated before they charged at Naraku.

Kagome watched as Dai and Roku fought against Naraku. She hadn't been surprised when Inuyasha joined into help them. _'Midoriku…what do I need to go?' _Kagome asked as she kept her eyes on the two brothers while purifying the jewel. Once the jewel was back to its regular color, Kagome heard Midoriku's answer, 'wish to change the world for the better.'

"Kagome!" Sango called as Miroku's protective barrier began to weaken.

"Sango! Miroku! Rin! Koga! Ayame! Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up only to be paralyzed by Naraku's poison.

"Die!" Inuyasha yelled only to be thrown back by Naraku's tentacles.

"No…Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. _'I know what I'll lose, I know what I'll change but as much as it pains me, I cannot let the innocent die.' _

"No!" Naraku roared as he moved to attack Kagome only to be stopped by Dai and Roku.

"You're fighting use." Dai hissed.

"Dai…Roku." Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes only to watch them die.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared. _'I love you Kagome.' _

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. _'Midoriku…I wish that you would change the world for the better. A place without Naraku or demon like him.' _

"No!" Naraku yelled as he was surrounded in a brilliant blue light.

As the light surrounded Naraku and Kagome, Inuyasha quickly ran toward his crying mate and pulled her into his arms. When he tried to calm her by wrapping his aura around her, Inuyasha was shocked when a ton of miko energy pushed him back. Before he could growl or talk to her he found himself along with his crying mate, at the cross roads between the living and the dead. Kagome opened her eyes and was met by a pair of very worried amber eyes. But before either one of them could say a word, Midoriku was heard say, "May you're a selfish one."

"Midoriku." Kagome whispered as she let Inuyasha help her up.

"Feh, Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha growled. "You can't have her."

"Inuyasha…I love you." Kagome said as she held onto him tightly.

"The wish must be granted for all innocent lives must be saved." Midoriku explained.

"I know." Kagome stated as s he let go of Inuyasha and pulled away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…but I'd die without you."

"What the hell are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to hold her.

"Kagome, there isn't time." Midoriku stated.

"I know…I will always be with you…my love…my mate…my Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she gave him one last kiss before taking hold of Midoriku's hand.

As the light grew brighter, Kagome slit her soul in half and placed it in the red jewel she had given Inuyasha. Soon morning came and the sounds of a buys town could be heard. There were no longer forest, no longer demons just humans and demon's hidden amongst them now. With that one wish everything had changed. Roku and Dai were alive and well living with the parents they never had. Inuyasha lived with his family and his new sister-in-law while enjoying life with his two best friends. Yet something was missing, and he had no idea what. _'I have a great life, a great girlfriend, two great friends…so what the hell is missing?' _he thought.

"Yo Yasha!" his best friend was heard as he walked over to the Sakura tree he was in.

'_Damn monk.' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped down only to see Miroku and Sango walking hand in hand toward him. "What is it now?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us" Sango answered.

"Yeah it's been a while since we've hanged out." Miroku added.

"Don't know…think Kikiyo said something about going to some show." Inuyasha answered.

"I did say we were going to a show. We're going to Kaleido Star stage." Kikiyo was heard as she approached the three. "I also told you t hat I got tickets for them too.

**(A/N: Sorry couldn't help it…it's a nice anime…)**

"Thanks!" Sango yelled as she hugged Kikiyo.

"Wait, why are we going all of a sudden?" Miroku asked.

"Don't we have to go with our parents the meeting is tonight?" Sango added.

Sango, Miroku, and Kikiyo all knew about demons. Sango came from a long line of demon exterminators while Miroku was raised as a monk. Kikiyo had miko powers because of the family she was born into. Her family was the second strongest in the circles while Inuyasha's father was the one that had control over all of Japan. Kikiyo smiled and said, "No, I got you guys excused."

"Just to go see a show?" Inuyasha asked as he held her.

"Yeah, I wanted you guys to see my little sisters first time on stage." Kikiyo answered. _'I have to fix things…it was her will that give me a second chance.' _

"Isn't she a freshmen in our high school?" Sango asked.

"No, my parents are getting her home schooled so that she can partice more." Kikiyo answered. "She has stronger powers then me so if she falls she can use her miko powers and just make it looks like it's a part of the show."

"Oh, well how about we finish up with school and we'll get something to eat before going to the show." Inuyasha suggested.

"Alright, see you all later." Kikiyo stated before quickly pecking Inuyasha on the lips and before taking her leave.

As they made their way back, they had no idea of the surprise that awaited them. They all may have been seniors but they knew little of what was to occur as a pair of worried yet calm eyes kept watch of them. _'The jewel did nothing but grant peace, Naraku is still alive and I fear the worst.' _The guardian priestess thought as she continued to protect them. _'Only you five can defeat the danger that is Naraku.' _

She ran as fast as she could, knowing that in just hours she would be on stage. It was her first year with Kaleido stage and she had already managed to get a top role without the aid of her father. Just as she entered the practice room, Kagome ran into her partner. After greeting everyone, Sora turned to her partner and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to tone my flute and stretch out. Are our costumes ready?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, you ready for your first show?" Sora replied.

"yeah, I'm just going to go and warm up on the stage." Kagome said as he turned to face the rest of her friends. "Hey guys."

"You ready?"

"Don't screw up."

After taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out with Sora as the two went to go make sure that the stage was set. After testing it out with some basic stunts, the two raced to go and change into their suites. As they got changed Kagome couldn't help but feel the emptiness in her heart being to get filled in. _'Maybe it's because sister Kikiyo is going to come see me.' _Kagome thought as she began to get ready. Little did she know, she was about to meet the one person that would complete her.

"Damn…this is going to be a bad ass story." Sango said as they walked down toward the stage.

"Yeah, my sister is the second lead." Kikiyo replied. "Come on I have to go and meet my sister's boss."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked as he kept his hold around his girlfriend.

"We have some business to discuss." A man was heard.

"Oh, hello Carlos…where's my sister?" Kikiyo addressed.

"She's getting ready." Carlos answered. "We can talk after the show."

"That would best." Sango replied.

"Let's go take our seats." Miroku offered.

"I'll catch up…I need to give something to my sister." Kikiyo replied as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Alright we'll see you later." Sango called back.

Once they were out of hearing range, Kikiyo turned to Carlos and said, "Thank you, here is what I promised."

"Yes, it's a shame what must be done." Carlos replied.

"Yes, well…I'll be going now." Kikiyo replied.

Just as the lights began to go out, Kikiyo took her seat next to her boyfriend. The curtains rose and the show began with the minor characters jumping around in a giant rose. Once they had all token their leave, a girl with white and gold began to swing on the trapeze. Just as the girl had jumped into the air, she twist and turned as she slowly fell to the ground. Just as she passed the 

final handle, she was caught by another girl that wore something similar to what she had been wearing. Once they made eye contact, Kagome knew her partner back up knowing that she would be safe. _'Good…now for my act.' _

"Damn Kikiyo…your sister is hot and good." Miroku whispered before he was knocked out by his jealous girlfriend.

Inuyasha watched as the two jumped into the air only to land on a single piece of string. His demon told him to go to her side while his human heart told him to keep watching. As she continued her tricks she easily pulled out her flute and began to play. As she played her song Kagome looked around the coward for her sister. _'Sister Kikiyo…where are you?' _Kagome thought as she jumped up and twirled in the air while playing her song. Just as she was about to see her sister Kagome froze as she felt a sudden pain in her heart. _'Those eyes…I've seen them somewhere.' _Kagome thought before the entire stage went up in a brilliant white light.

As the world was changed for the second tie, Midoriku smiled and said _'Your pain, your experiences shall be in your heart. As you grow in power know that you must defeat all the challenges that the gods throw at you…only then will you live in true happiness…the rest is up to you.' _

**A/N: Sorry but I just got this great idea. This will have a sequel, one of which I will not post up till I have at least 50 reviews. Flames are welcomed. The following is the title and summary of the sequel. **

_**Title: Nothing More to Give **_

_**Summary: After the world is changed, Inu and co. are sent to a time where, demons, witches, miko's and dragons hide in the underworld. Kagome the princess must kill Naraku if she is to finally be happy. **_


End file.
